Wings of a Dove
by PixieAngelGirl
Summary: Relena is known as the Dove of Peace, but a man will push this issue too far for a new world that Heero and Co. must stop. (mainly 1R) NEW CHAP-14 : *You are not God* I may not be God, but I'm not human.
1. Prologue: Goodbye With/Without Regrets &...

Wings of a Dove   
  


^A^ Hello everyone, my name is Pixie^A^. That's Pixie Angel, k? This is the first time I've written a Gundam Wing fanfic and I hope you enjoy it, but there are a few question I gotta ask… First is it spelled Dorlin or Darlian? I used Darlian for this fic anyways but if I'm wrong, just tell me. I know a few people have a problem with this, but I'm going to pretend that Catherine and Trowa are not sister and brother. I hope you can live with me, as I see them as a couple. Right. One more thing….. read the story and tell if me you like or loved it. Be gentle when e-mailing. It's my first Gundam fanfic. Thanks ^A^   
  
NOTE: This is very strange to me but I am being forced to put my Prologue and chapter 1 together to meet the FF.Net standards. There will be an obvious split… between the two. It's weird yes…. But there is no other way.   


Standard Disclaimers apply: All the characters in this story belongs to Sun Rise and company(People I don't know). I do not own Gundam Wing in anyway including pictures, but this story does, SO don't copy. That's plagiarism and illegal. This story is plainly for the reader's enjoyment. Also "I am a Rock" is not by me. The lyrics are done by Paul Simon.  


****

Notes  
( ) - means my thoughts or comments  
* * - means more of a subconscious level of thinking  
_words in italics_ - means a conscious level of thinking   
(Don't worry, you'll get it as you read)   
  
Wings of A Dove   
  
Prologue: Goodbye With or Without Regrets  
By: [Pixie^A^][1]  
Rated: PG-13   
  
  


Relena looked sadly at her empty hands. She should have kept the letter... no matter how it was send, no matter what it had said. It was one of the last things she would ever have of him. 

Yet what it had said had killed her. He had wrote about their experience being on of the causes of war... and now that it was over, so was their..... bond. He had said that there was nothing between them... that there couldn't be. 

But why Heero? There could have been... we could have beaten the odds, if we had only tried..... tried together 

Relena's eyes filled with tears, but her training took hold. _No. I have to be strong.... for my people. This will be the last time I cry about Heero Yuy. I won't regret what has happened between him and me. There are some things is life that aren't meant to be. Fate is cruel and will always has it's way. I take it as an experience and will grow from it, learn from it... cherish it._

Wiping her tears away for the last time, she turned to the window of the plane. "Goodbye Heero. Goodbye without regrets" *Liar* 

~ Somewhere on the Colony L1~ (They're there because I said so. ^_~)

Heero stood strongly with the other Gundam pilots looking at the plane that carried Relena Peacecraft, Queen of the World, Angel of Peace. (I know that's not truly accurate, but just play along) 

Slowly he made fists. Him and Relena.. whatever they had was over... not that they had anything though. *Yes you did. She touched you, understood you...* _Shut up. Past is past._ *But you gave her a promise. A promise, a soldier.... no a perfect soldier shouldn't give.* _What do you know about being a perfect soldier_ *You promised to keep her safe* 

From harm. Not everyday problems, not life. I promised to keep war away from her. And now that promise is over *No. You promised to protect her. Protection lasts as long as she lives* _Be quiet_

"I'm going to miss her" Quatre said glumly who really couldn't hide his negative feelings anymore. 

"Same here. She was a great person" Trowa added quietly. Wufei grunted in agreement, mumbling something about "woman" and "quite strong". 

Duo was silent for once... and when he spoke, he spoke for all. "She is something. She is really something else. She's like some angel send by the mighty God from above to earth." 

Everyone smiled and nodded. Heero clenched his fists tighter. His heart ached with pain. He was sad to see her go. _Because the colonies will miss her_ *Liar* How could a soldier, the perfect soldier go with a pacifist? The equation just didn't work out, it couldn't be done. _I don't need her. She makes me weak in missions. I should be happy she's gone._

The pilots slowly walked back to the convertible in which they would be driving around for the day. Tomorrow the rest of them would be heading back to their home colony. Trowa opened the door for Quatre and Wufei (who ignored him and jumped over into the backseat). Trowa then slipped into the driver's seat and switched on the radio. Duo seemed to be a dark mood and didn't even complain that Heero took the passenger seat beside the driver. Heero closed the door after Duo got in and closed his eyes. 

*And you're happy?* _You again?! What?_ *And you're happy that the promise is forever* He answered the voice coldly _I have no idea what you're talking about_ *The promise. The promise of protection. It keeps you tied to her. Even in the weakest of ways* _I don't need her.... and I most certainly don't need you_ *You're only human, Heero Yuy* _I'm the perfect soldier, a -_

*But you started as a human. Once human, always human* 

~On the Radio~ 

I am a rock,   
I am an island.  
  
I've built walls,  
A fortess deep and mighty,  
That none may penetrate.  
I have no need of friendship,  
Friendship causes pain.  
It's laughter and it's loving I disdain.  
  
I am a rock,  
I am an island.  
  
Don't talk of love;  
But I've heard the world before;  
It's sleeping in my memory.  
I won't disturb the slumber of feelings that have died.  
If I never loved I never would have cried.  
  
I am a rock,  
I am an island.   
  
I am shielded in my armour,  
Hiding in my room,  
Safe within my womb.  
I touch no one and no one touches me.  
  
I am a rock,  
I am an island.  
  
And a rock feels no pain;  
And an island never cries.

It's not that I hide my emotions, it's not that I don't want to act on them... at times. It's just that how can you act on your emotions when you feel like you have none? I am the Perfect Soldier. I have no emotions Sighing deeply he thought to himself. _Goodbye Relena. Goodbye with......_   
  
  
**End of my Prologue…. On with Chapter 1!!!**   
  
  
Wings of A Dove   
  
Chapter One: Favour (Mission) Accepted  
By: [Pixie ^A^  
][1] Rated: PG-13  
  
  


Relena, who was also known as Queen of the World rubbed her eyes tiredly. She had tried and tried to resists the impulsive reaction, but ended up in surrender. 

She closed her eyes halfway thinking of the past. 

It had been three years since the defeat of Mariemaia. Three years of not seeing the gundam pilots nor their 'girlfriends'. Still she often called Quatre for business matters, Dorothy for clothes matters, and generally everyone else for just old times sake. Yet there was one person, whom Relena hadn't heard from for over a year. 

After the war, Heero had disappeared from the face of the earth. It was like he didn't exist any more. Relena could admit now... that she deeply cared for him, more than any other pilot. Yet, he didn't. So she had to move on. 

She was sitting at a round table, much like the Knights of the Round Table from the stories of Arthur. It was better this way… that way people didn't have to look at the head of the table. That way she didn't feel so distant from everyone. It also felt like the people who sat there were equals and made Relena feel more at ease as. It seemed to please the diplomats of the world.

The only bad thing about it was that now everyone could plainly see that she was dog-gone tired. Lucrezia Noin, her secret "body-guard" at times noticed the action and stood from her seat. She was also representing the Preventers now a days. 

"I think we ought to wrap up now. May I do the summary, Minister Darlian?" Relena nodded to her friend who was going to be her sister in law very soon. 

"The issue here today was about the natural states of the world as well as the colonies. During the… war…. A lot of forests were damaged. Also a lot of animals were killed and even extinct. The world is hoping for a change in that. Vice Foreign Minister Darlian has already told me that several parks are being formed, about 20 have started up and more are to come. This meeting was to note the positive and negative factors of how the colonies help would benefit the world. Now that all the facts have been laid, I call out a vote. Whoever is in favour of providing help to the project AFEP #74(Animal and Forest Encouragement Project) say Yea."

Everyone stood up and called out. "Yea" "Therefore the vote is unisonous. Project AFEP #74 will proceed After that, Noin promptly shooed everyone out the door. Relena smiled a thankful smile. "Thanks" 

Noin smiled and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "You're very tired." "A little." Relena admitted, "But nothing I can't handle." Noin frowned

Relena laughed off her worry, "I'm *fine*, Noin. Come on, let's go home ." (Yes, Noin now lives with Relena. She's her secret bodyguard at times and is married to Milliardo.)

Together they left the room to be surrounded by 4 top notched body-guards. The group then headed outside the building to be encircle by a swarm of reporters. Good thing there was another group of bodyguards outside and also railing kept the reporters at bay. Noin walked smartly beside Relena, eyes keen on anything peculiar… Found something. 

A man… in black at the back of the crowd. She then whispered to Relena. Noin couldn't… wouldn't alarm her. "Miss Relena…. I forgot something in the building. Go into the limo and head home alone. I'll meet you there." Relena's eyes flashed, but she nodded. She smiled to Noin and the reporters and headed to the limo quickly. Noin watched the girl for a second longer before "disappearing". Did she suspect? No… of course not. 

After taking off her official suit coat, she got a small number of men to catch that man. The man seemed to sense what was happening and turned away from the crowd and headed into an alley. Noin signal the men to catch him. The man in black noticed this and then began running. "STOP" one of the man cried, gun at hand. Blackie didn't stop. 

Noin who was following in a car, fired up her walkie-talkie. "North side… get ready… Blackie's heading to you." 

Blackie, as if on cue, turned right towards the North side and yelled in frustration. "No" he cried and turned into an alley. Trapped. Noin nodded to the driver and soon, Blackie was surround. 

Noin stepped out of the car. "Blackie what is your name?" She said pointing her gun at him. "Brad" "Who are you working for?" "I don't know what you're talking about." "You were following Vice Foreign Minister Darlian."

"I was merely watching her like all fans." "Then why did you run?" "Wouldn't you if a bunch of men started chasing you?" Noin sighed. These terrorists were getting good. She promptly shot her gun… the bullet neatly knocked off the cap Brad was wearing. "No more jokes. Tell me." 

"Never" "Why?" "I rather die then tell you. What he would do to me if he found out I told you… Whatever you torture you could, he would triple it." "Who is he?" The man was shaking. He was really nervous about this man. What type of person was this 'he' when a man was willing to risk his life for death than retreat alive? Noin walked up to the man and pointed the gun to his head at point blank range. "Tell me"

The man looked around the area with his eyes. "Ok, if you keep me safe. I'll tell you one thing, he's crazy. Organization called Bloody Fang. His name…. No…. what he calls himself is….."

The man's eyes suddenly went slack. There was something around his neck that was…. Electrocuting him? Noin stepped back in surprised. Everyone around the man stared to back away. The man's eyes were pure white with fear and pain. His neck was pulsing, his hidden veins had popped, and every vein that could pop had. The electricity seemed to envelop the poor man before disappearing. The collar then exploded. The body of the man who's name was Brad fell to the ground. 

Eyes wide open. Veins of red everywhere and bloody. A burned bloody mark around his neck. Noin placed a hand on the car and the other over her eyes. "No." A man near her whispered to his comrade, "What kind of human are we dealing with?" 

"No human in this case." Noin said turning to the man who had spoken. "SIR!" The man said embarrassed by his outspokenness. Noin nodded to her captain to take care of the situation and got into the car. She had to head home before Relena got too worried. Noin got back into her uniform's coat and looked at her captain. "I want a report by the end of tonight."

"SIR" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A shadow sat alone in a large room. It had a knife at hand and was carefully scratching a scar on it's face. In front of him was a HUGE TV on the report from the meeting of the delegates of the world and colonies. The shadow wasn't interested in that. Finally his prey showed up. Vice Foreign Minister Darlian, Miss Relena Peacecraft. Her bodyguard whispered something into her ear and Relena smiled to her and the camera. 

The shadow smiled back, stood up and walked over to the screen. "You're beautiful, Relena" It said tracing her jaw line from the screen. "Untouchable. Angel…." It chuckled adding "And you're mine"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vice Foreign Minister Darlian stepped out of her pink and white limo, and looked up at the house before her. It was identical to the old Peacecraft mansion. The only difference was that the mansion had been rebuilt in Canada where not a lot of people would guess, not to mention the wonderful scenery. Before entering, she smiled at the man who had opened the door for her. "Thanks, Alfred" "No problem, Miss" 

She calmly took the three steps up to the door when it suddenly swung open. There stood her brother Milliardo with open arms. "Where were you? Why did it take you so long to come home? You had me worried. I honesty think you should have more bodyguards…"  


Relena laughed and hugged her brother gently. "I'm fine. Just wait until you hear that Noin had to stay behind again." Milliardo stiffened. "WHAAAAAAAAAAT!"

Just then an army-looking jeep pulled up and out-stepped Noin. "Sorry, I'm late." (Ok, Ok.. Now you're probably wondering if Noin spend so much time with Blackie, how on earth did she come home right after Relena. Well… limousines are slow usually and Noin is allowed to speed, right?)

Milliardo left Relena to welcome home his fiancée. "Noin." "I'm fine Zeches," Noin said teasingly using her nickname for him. Milliardo sighed. "You know that 'Zeches' is…." "Actually dead, yes. You're point?"

"You are absolutely hopeless" Relena and Milliardo chorused together. Noin chuckled. "You bet. Come on… dinner should be soon."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Relena heart warmed when she saw her older brother so happy. It was nice to see a little piece of a normal life once in a while, but sometimes it stung. _Will I ever get my little piece_ Relena wondered. _No way. HE doesn't feel the same way about you. If anything, you're a squabbling high school girl who just always got in the way_

Her mind affirmed that making her feel stronger, but her heart cried out. Minister Darlian entered her very large room and undid her hair. With one great tug, her hair cascade down changing her from Vice Foreign Minister Darlian, Queen of the World to the simple teenager of Relena Peacecraft. She peeled off her office uniform of white and exchanged it for something more colourful. Green turtleneck and a mini skirt. Relena Peacecraft left her room. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*After Dinner* (I'm way too lazy to write what they had for dinner. Just your imagination.)

Relena sighed. Her appetite was the same, small. She wearing thin, from the workload, both figuratively and emotionally. It seemed like everyone wanted a little piece of her to him/herself. She felt like she was being torn apart at times. No… all the times. If she only could get a peaceful night of sleep… but she couldn't. Not if ever night she had dreams of… never mind. 

Relena stood up, "Please thank the cooks for an excellent meal" She nodded to the servant, Ellie. Ellie eyes brighten in delight being able to serve her and hurried off. Relena shook her head in humour. It seemed like Ellie didn't notice that Relena's place was still half full. 

Smiling sadly she turned to Noin and her brother. "I'm heading off. I've got a stack of paper work up to my head and I ought to finish it tonight. Please excuse me."

Milliardo shook his head. "You don't need to ask to be excuse, Relena. Are you sure you had enough to eat?" Relena nodded staring at the floor . "Do you need any help?" asked Milliardo changing the hurtful subject. "As your brother and as pacifist I can help you too."

Relena shook her head. "No, it's ok. Besides, I'm sure you have some catching up to do with *someone*" She added with mischief. Milliardo blushed slightly and waved his younger sister off. 

Once the young teenager disappeared, Noin walked over to Milliardo and sighed. "Do you think, she will be ok? She definitely not eating enough" "I hope so. I think the stress is getting to her and unfortunately she's as stubborn as me. She won't admit it. Soon we'll have to spoon feed her" Noin looked at Milliardo. "It's getting worse, she's dying on us." "What? Do you really think it's that bad?" "Yes, she's losing about a pound a month and hasn't slept well in months." "That means she's about... 108 pounds. Don't most girls her age weight about 125 pound at least?"

"I know, but there is a bigger problem now. It's about the new terrorists group called the Bloody Fang." Noin whispered sadly. "So, we know their name now" Noin's phone when off. 

"Yes?" Noin said sharply. "Report done, SIR" "Send it to me at once." "SIR" 

Grabbing her finance's hand, she dashed off to her office. "Opening file, Bloody Fang" Noin said as she swinging into her chair and fired up her computer. The file burst up on the screen. "Oh no" Milliardo sighed. 

  
Terrorists  
Name: Bloody Fang  
Categorize: Deadly  
Size: Unknown  
First Appearance: AC 197  
Last Appearance: AC 198  
Leader: Unknown  
Purpose: Unknown  
Addition Facts: Many missing people are blamed on them including an entire city and a group of top-notch scientists. Said to kill their own . Seems to oppose peace. 

Noin shook her head. The last line said it all. Opposing peace. Relena Peacecraft was in danger. The worst thing about it was that they didn't know a lot about this group. They didn't know where to start. Milliardo sighed. "This is serious. Relena has been followed for almost 6 months and still no more facts. We've found how many secret cameras in the buildings she goes into?"

"I know, but I don't understand" Noin said. "What?" "It doesn't seem like they want to kill her. They would have set bombs and such if they did. Why cameras?" "I don't know, but this is getting weird. This group just doesn't make sense."

"We need someone who thinks like them, who is as good as them, only better" Noin concluded. "Like who?" "Like the Gundam pilots" "You're not thinking what I think you're thinking about." "You better believe it. I'm booking a flight to the Colony 1 tomorrow. Everyone else I can find by phone."

"And what's your excuse to Relena." "It's her birthday next week right?" "That's *next* week" "So? Every heard of an early party?" "I give up" Noin smirked. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inside a very large quiet apartment the door rang loudly throughout the entire facility. Though the person inside heard it, he ignored it. Then came the BANG, BANG, BANG. "What are these idiots trying to do to my door?" Muttered the young man under his breath as his eyes finally shot open. He listened to the sound a little more. 

Sounded significant enough to get up to. Heero reached for his gun near the bed on got up. ~Do I really need the gun?~ Heero asked himself. ~Peace has finally settle in~ Yet his mind wouldn't accept that. Peace wasn't on earth 24/7. Now awake, Heero was as sharp as ever making his way to the door. There were muffled voices on the other side. _Must be about three to four people. No problem._

No one ever came to his door at night. Heero decided to use the gun. He swung open the door and pointed his gun to the person nearest to the door. "Trowa?" 

Trowa had leaned himself on the doorframe, lifted his eyes to the gun and then to Heero. 

"Put the gun down," Heero didn't move for a second and then let his gun fall. Outside his door also stood Noin, Sally, and Duo. "Hey Heero!" Duo said bright as sunshine. "Surprised? 

"Man, you look like shit." Duo said openly noting his tired eyes and him disarranged hair. 

Heero looked over the group. He was secretly surprised to see them, but his face was a mask. "Well?" "Can we come in?" Duo asked. Heero stepped aside to let them in. Once inside, Duo continued his chatter, "Wow man, nice apartment. Living alone still? Miss us? Still working for the Doc man.. what's his name again? Oh yeah… The J'ster." 

"It's 5 o'clock" was the response. Noin nodded, "I know, but it's important." Sally nodded, "Yes. We have a new group of terrorists, called the Bloody Fang" Heero didn't answer. Sally shook her head this was difficult. "It's mainly about Relena." Heero turned his head towards Sally. "So?" Heero's voice made in sound indifferent, but actually he was wondering. 

_Why now? Why call me now? Relena hasn't talked to me for over a year._ That's because you moved, idiot. His mind reminded him. 

*Flashback* 

Heero reached inside his mail back knowing that there should be nothing inside but a few personal letters that came by once in a while and also some bills. Heero only checked his mailbox once a month. As he expected five letters came out and a key. It was one of those keys that opened a large mailbox. Heero stared at the key. _Was this some kind of joke or a trap?_ Heero opened the other mail back with the key and dropped the key back into the mail slot. He took the three letters and the package wrapped in plain string to his room. 

He opened the door to his room and threw himself on a chair. "Bill" he muttered throwing one of the letters aside, "Bill, bill, bill, Relena?" Heero stopped. _Relena?_ Relena had send him a letter. Heero's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion, he never gave her his address. _Duo_ him mind answered. _That is one walking dead man_ Heero promptly decided to move after a "little" talk with Duo. Yet there was still a matter at hand. The letter. He tore open the letter and began reading hoping it didn't say anything about….. 

Dear Heero,

I hope Duo wasn't joking when he said this was your address. How are you? Are you ok? Why did you disappear again on me, I mean everyone again? Everyone was really worried about you. 

I hope you're ok. I hope one day, you'll stop by to say hello. I'll be waiting to hear from you. Don't forget to look at the gift, it's from everyone. 

Sincerely Relena.

PS Miss you

Heero stared at the letter. It must have taken quite some guts to write that PS note. Did she mean it? Heero felt something tugging inside him . He looked at the package. _That must be it_ He pulled the string and opened it. 

Inside was an album. A photo album. Heero stopped. Did he really want to see what was inside? _Stop being a weakling, it's just an album. _ He opened it. There was a picture of everyone he had come to know during the war. Hilde, Catherine, Relena, Dorothy, Sally, Noin, Zeches, Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei. 

Next came pictures of only the girls, then the guys, and more. He found that he wasn't in any of the pictures. Before he turned to the last page he noticed something special about the second last page. He was in it. There stood Relena, Milliardo and Noin. Duo had taken the picture yelling at them to make them face the camera. Everyone had been laughing so it was a great picture. They even got him smiling. 

_WHAT!_ He looked at the picture again. Yup, he was slightly grinning. _Put on the list of thing to do: KILL DUO TWICE_ He turned to the last page. There was a picture of Relena _NO, this isn't happening. I don't care about her… not that way_ There was a picture of only her smiling beautifully and hand in the symbol of peace . 

Heero made him mind up. He was moving today. 

*End of Flashback*

Trowa spoke for Sally, "They can't handle it. Weird group of terrorists . No bombs, no weapons against her. Only cameras like predator and prey . They had no lead in 6 months. 

"Every man they catch dies." Heero let a word leak out of his mouth. "Dies?" 

Noin nodded. "All recruits are never important enough that they can't be sacrificed. They all wear a black collar that will electrocute them to death. Then it will explode. Only recently we got their name. Heero…. We need your help."

Heero wanted to throw the group out. Since his disappearance, he wanted nothing to do with the group that made his life so confusing, mainly Relena. Relena made him feel weak inside. That's why he wanted nothing to do with Relena, he was sure there was plenty of bodyguards already there to help out. The only thing that was stopping him was Trowa. Why would Trowa decide to help out? The situation would still be fine without his help too, and both of them had general set of rules. Don't help someone who doesn't need it, or if it's not a mission. Heero ignored the question and turned to Trowa who had taken a seat on his leather couch. "Why you?"

Trowa didn't move. "Because. I want peace. They're like pesky bugs. Eliminate them early before the spread." Heero understood the strategy given, but that wasn't going to shake him into…. 

"I…" Heero began. Noin interrupted him suddenly very red with anger. All during this time as Heero debated over coming or not, she had an image of tired, sick, innocent Relena. How could he even think of saying no? "Heero, I don't care about your dumb life. If you want to sit around and mope to your death go ahead. But I'm worried about Relena. 

Honesty I could care less about the Terrorists group, they aren't doing anything important and besides it's not really part of my business to worry about some group that doesn't effect my work. But every time I see her eyes I care. Every time I see her smile, I want to protect her from the world. She doesn't deserve to worry about terrorists every time she steps outside of her house. She doesn't deserve that fear. That's why we aren't going to tell her about it. 

  
Hell, she doesn't even deserve all that work that was thrown on her *delicate* shoulders.

It's too much for her, and it's plain as day to the people who care that she's wasting away. 

Problem is she won't give up. 

Honesty Heero, you should see her some nights. Sometimes she's up until dawn. I think she's asleep to find her room empty and to find her sleeping at her desk. She doesn't try to depend on anyone anymore. She's a fighter and I'm going to stand by her till the end." Noin promptly headed to the door burning mad. 

"Noin" "WHAT?" She spun around sharply to find that Heero was not looking at her but outside. His eyes were unfocused on something. 

"Mission Accepted" "No Heero. No. This isn't a mission" Noin said angrily. "This is a favour being asked from a friend to a friend. If you want to come, say it. Favour Accepted." 

Heero gritted his teeth. He didn't want to say it, but he knew that somehow he had pushed Noin too far on the subject. Noin must be really worried about Relena to lose her cool, and that worried Heero. He looked at Noin. "Favour" _Mission_ his mind corrected, "Accepted." 

"Fine then. Get ready, we leave today and Heero." Heero stopped in his tracks to his bedroom. "It's Relena's birthday. Get her something, or she'll suspect something." "I don't have anything." "Then we're stopping by a mall." Trowa finally stood and placed a hand on Heero's shoulder. "Welcome back."

Heero nodded and headed to his room. In minutes he was out and ready. Noin nodded, "To the mall then" Heero and Trowa winced at the word mall and heard a laugh from Sally Po and Duo. "Geez, good thing I accepted right away. That look that Noin gave Heero was scary. Chilled me to the bone. 'Course Hilde has the worst" Duo began to chatter to no one in particular but was silenced by the death glares from Heero. "Well. Now that I think of it, you're the best. Hee hee….." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Relena sighed and opened her eyes. She had yet another sleepless night. Her mind wouldn't give her any peace on all the issues had to deal with tomorrow… no today. Her mind also couldn't get off of…. Heer.. never mind. (^_^) Sighing again, Relena raised herself so that she was in a sitting position looking around her room. The sun shined brightly through her big windows. One thing she loved about her room. The burgundy curtains waved gently in the breeze. "Good morning," Relena said to herself and her surroundings and fell back on to her back and looked at her clock. 7:18AM.

"WHAT?!" Relena cried out. How could she have slept so long?! She flung the covers off the bed, leaving her cold but awake. She jumped off the bed and hurried to the bathroom. BANG! when the door. Everyone in the house woke up early because most meetings would start at 9:00AM. It was because of that, that it became routine to wake up early everyday.

The sound of water bursted on in the bathroom, a sign that Relena was showering.

At the mall.

Heero looked around the mall. He honesty didn't know where to start. Girls always said that buying for a guy was harder that buying something for a girl. He had to disagree. Suddenly his eyes caught hold of a store full of puzzles. His eyes caught hold of only one puzzle. It had Winnie the Pooh on it with his friends staring at a starry night . Around the border said something. Probably sweet. Perfect. He went in to pay. 

When he left the story, he saw Duo smirking. "What?" Duo placed an arm on Heero's shoulder. "You do know pal, that if Relena sees this that she'll ask you to help her build it. Man it's 1000 piece-puzzle. It will take forever. She'll love it." Duo smiled evilly. Heero gave him the death look. 

Duo shrugged it off. "Then why Heero? Why pick a puzzle? And why the words 'I'll will be there for you every night like the stars'?" Heero hadn't realized what the border had said. He looked at the puzzle and confirmed that the border of the puzzle did say that. He didn't answer, but this time he didn't know the answer either. 

_He's still like a rock_ Duo said glumly. Sighing he shoved his hands in his pocket and hummed a little tune. _It isn't over yet Wufei. I can still win this bet_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At the Peacecraft Mansion

Relena gave her hair a few last brushes and dashed out of her bathroom and into her walk-in closet. It was a room all it's own. Having almost all the colours you could think of, but red. Red was the colour of hate, angry and the devil. Being the Peace Symbol of the world, Red had been voided from her closet. Relena quickly tore out a pair of flares and a white ¾ length shirt. On top of the shirt was a neat puffy vest of grey-sliver. Though many didn't know the vest was bullet proof thanks to the creative thinking of Dorothy. 

Milliardo had supported her all the way placing protective little thing in almost everything Relena wore. For example, that green turtleneck she wore yesterday was made of cotton and sympethic material that was wet, spill, stain proof. It would cushion little things that would be thrown at her. She reached to get a scarf but decided against it. She then noticed a old album sitting on the little desk. It was the identical copy of the gift she had given to Heero before he moved into disappearance again. The only difference was that the last picture was of Heero. It was an enlarge picture of the second last picture of Heero's grin. It wasn't very focused either because it had zoomed so much but it was Relena's favorite picture. It was her only picture of him... of him smiling. 

Finally she stepped out of her room and slipped into her office. Though she had finished all her work from last night and it there was so where to go but a briefing that was only a short plane flight to Detroit and back, she wanted to do a little more. Just to stay on top of the workload. 

It was 8:00AM when she finished a few more details on the AFEP #74 and was reaching for the 3rd paper when a head popped in her office. "Milliardo? What is it?" "How about breakfast?" "Sounds wonderful"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Milliardo and Relena sat down together and reached for the pancakes when suddenly Relena noticed that Noin was not around. "Where is Noin?" Relena asked. Milliardo answered casually back reaching for his 4th pancake while Relena was still chewing on her first. "Oh… she's off doing business. I'm sure she'll be back soon." Relena frown. "You mean she left during the night!" "Ummmm" confirmed the pancake-full man. Relena shook her head. "You need to be taught your manner again" There was a sudden full-throat laugh rang throughout the house. 

Noin, Sally, Trowa, Duo, Hilde, and Heero sat together on a private plane that would be landing very soon. They had almost everyone together. Noin was going to get everyone together to "surprise" Relena for her upcoming birthday. Wufei, Dorothy, Catherine and Quatre were all at Quatre's estate on Earth near Moscow. They were first landing there to pick them all up and then flying to Canada. Quatre and the group should be already waiting for them at the airport. 

Now they had everyone and was heading to the estate of Peacecraft in Canada. Wufei had informed them that with the permission of the head of the Preventers (Noin), the Gundams were being rebuild and where almost done. 

"87% to be precise" Wufei added. "They will be shipped down to earth in a week, 6 days at most." Heero nodded. "Fact is that Noin wants to keep this a secret. If people hear that the Gundams are being rebuild, they'll get worried. We're suppose to keep it low class. Same with the Obertians" 

Heero stared out the window. The group had changed a lot. First Hilde, Sally, and Catherine all had their own suits now. Not Gundam but another material that was much more flexible but slightly weaker. These suits were made of Obterian. (I made that up) Next of all, everyone was much more "lighter" and happier even Trowa had smiled exactly 5 times.

Dorothy had given up working with Relena, saying it wasn't her style. She did designing for equipment for better fitting, lighter but more efficient clothing. She also piloted a Obterian, but she wasn't a common sight. "And the Obeterians are done and are on the colonies with the Gundams, just being upgraded. They can be shipped at any time on notice," Sally added. Heero sighed. He didn't feel comfortable. 

He knew these people by heart and in a way felt good to be around them, but there was still uncertainty. And that was because of one girl he was going to see. 

He wasn't suppose to go. Yet something in Noin's cry made him. "But every time I see her eyes I care. Every time I see her smile, I want to protect her from the world." Yes, he felt that way too. Her innocent blue eyes drew him and brought him into an unknown world full of emotions. He was also surprised to hear Noin say. "She doesn't deserve that fear. 

Problem is she won't give up. She doesn't try to depend on anyone. She's a fighter and I'm going to stand by her till the end" Everyone had changed, except him. Relena must have changed too from the little clinging girl to something… someone else. Yet by the sounds of it, her will hadn't changed. She had always been a fighter, and she was now.... probably more so. Heero didn't know if he was happy or sad. Quietly he pulled at an album from his bag and turn to the last page.

Heero saw the smiling beautiful girl he knew from 2 years ago. He placed a hand on top of the picture. "Relena…." Little angel. Heero made up his mind. This might not be war, but he was going to keep his promise. A promise he made almost 3 years ago and was never able to forget or get sleep from. He was going to protect Relena and kill any bastards who came into a 30meter radius from her. _I keep my promises Relena. I won't let them hurt you. _

Promise. 

His eyes glistened purposefully.   
  
  


^A^ So how was it? Was it good or bad? Was it interesting enough? I'm trying my best to keep it the thoughts and feelings of both Relena and Heero. That didn't work as well as I thought because well... I honesty don't know what goes on in Heero's mind, but I'm doing ok right now. Please, please, please e-mail me at [ pixie_angel_girl@hotmail.com][1]. If you don't I won't write the next chapter.... so there. (It's called blackmail ^_^) Thanks... Pixie^A^ 

   [1]: mailto:pixie_angel_girl@hotmail.com



	2. Chapter 2: So Insensitive

Wings of a Dove

  


^A^ Hello everyone! Pix's is back. You are reading this because of the wonderful e-mails I've been getting from my prologue and chapter 1. I fully believe in blackmail, so obvious you readers did a wonderful job. *Wink, wink* ^_~ You may have read the prologue and noted the fact that there was a song (not by me) there. I'm a firm believer that music playes a big part in our lives. Everyone can relate to some song in some way. Songs are important to me, and you'll be reading a song in every other chapter, if I can put one in. The disclaimer is below, but I'll say it here. None, of the songs belong to me. but please, Please, PLEASE read the songs I put out. 

It takes a lot of time to find good ones to post. I know a lot of people who skip them, but they're there for a reason. OK? And don't forget to e-mail me. Remember key word: blackmail if no e-mail. ~Everyone stares at Pixie^A^~ "Um, that's more than 1 word. Alot more." Pixie blushes and puts a hand behind her head. "Oops. Heehee"   


Standard Disclaimers apply: All the characters in this story belongs to Sun Rise and company. I do not own Gundam Wing in anyway including pictures, but this story does, SO don't copy. That's plagiarism and illegal. The song "Insensitive" doesn't NOT belong to me, it belongs to Jann Arden. I've taken out parts, that wasn't needed to suit the story more. STILL, it doesn't make the song mine. This story is plainly for the reader's enjoyment.

  
  


**Notes**  
( ) - means my thoughts or comments  
* * - means a subconsious level of thinking   
words in italics - mean a conscious level of thinking  


Wings of a Dove

  


Chapter Two: So Insensitive  
By [Pixie^A^][1]  
Rated: PG-13  


  
  
  


The Shadow sat alone in front of a map planning the layout of the base. It was a map of Southern America. (Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against Southern America, but I had to put the base somewhere. Oops! Did I say the base was there? ^_~) On the map were several plastic toys in the shapes of tanks, soldiers, etc. In the middle of it all was a plastic box: the base. Again there were toy tanks and soldiers inside to base. Taking a toy tank from the base, he placed it at the front of the base. "Perfect" it said. Suddenly a man with a black collar came into the room. 

"SIR!" "What?" the Shadow demanded slightly annoyed. The man shook at the voice but answered promptly, "The soldier we sent to watch the Minister was caught, but we activated the collar." 

The Shadow chuckled, "Good," "Sir?" The man asked. "They're finally catching on. That means they might call the gundams and the obterians. I hope so. I would consider it an honour to fight those machines." 

"But sir.." stammer the man. "Fighting against those machines is like walking into your grave. Like heading to your death. They have a success record of 99.9%. They have never failed unless lack of a supply or something extreme." The Shadow turned and glared at the man. "I know that. I'm not planning to kill them, at least not yet. I want to toy with them and let them know the word defeat. I want to take away their most precious possession." 

"Is that the Minister, sir? Is that why we've been watching her?" The man asked. Everyone in the base had been asking that same question. "Yes, she is their most precious possession, but no. She's to precious to break. She will be their defeat as well as *my* prize. She will be the symbol for the next beginning." 

"I still don't understand, sir" "May I don't *want* you to understand until the right time... Now leave me." "Yes, sir" "And take this note to Doctor O. I'm will be sending him the necessary subjects. By tonight." "SIR" 

"I'm coming, Relena dear." The Shadow gave an evil laugh that filled the room. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Relena was looked at her watch. It was 1:00PM and they had just had lunch. Her briefing was at 2:30 so she would have to change and leave in a few minutes or so. She looked over her notes once more. Everything was there. She was going to talk about the project AFEP and some stuff about the mobile suits to the reporters today. 

She glanced at her watch again, 1:07. If she left now, she would have about 45 minutes to prepare her speech at Detroit. Grabbing her suitcase full of notes, she called out "I'm going to leave now Milliardo." First things first, she had to change into her office wear, not to mention fix up her loose hair. As she headed upstairs to change she heard a call. "No wait!" "What?" Relena turned to see her brother running towards her. "Ummm... Ummm...." Relena sighed. "Well... what?" 

"You just can't go yet.... There is something important I have to ask you." He was hiding something, the question was what. "Go on." "Well you see......." The doorbell rang. Relena whipped around just slow enough to catch Milliardo's sigh of relief. "It's that right?" Relena said walking to the door, placing a hand on the handle. He nodded. 

"Ok. Well that does big brother have for me today? A new painting? A circus? A new wardrobe?" "JUST OPEN THE D*MN DOOR!" Relena laughed and swung the door open. Then dropped all her paper on the ground. 

Outside stood (Do I have to name them all?) Hilde, Dorothy, Catherine, Sally, Noin, Trowa, Duo, Quatre, and Wufei. Relena was speechless. "What?" Pause. "What are you guys all doing here?" 

She stood back and looked at the group. Trowa still was the tallest at 6'3".and his hair was just an inch longer. His eyes were friendlier, probably a side effect from all these years of peace and Catherine. Catherine also seemed happier but more in a mischievous way. 

_Make note of that later_ Relena thought of automatically. 

Wufei had cut his tiny pony-tail, and looked as stiff as ever. He looked about 5'9". Sally had become her good friend over the years (seeing she obvious gave up her so called "admiration" on Heero. Just joking). She still wore her greenish-uniform, a doctor's uniform. Sally now worked with Noin, representing the 3rd world countries that needed food or health supply. People from Africa, Asia and many other parts loved her. 

Duo was second tallest to Relena's surprise standing 6'1". From stories she had heard that quirky pilot had become a priest and a good on in fact. His teachings were very different from common priest. _Not that I'm surprise. I can't see Duo lecture about something and not be funny and by gods, he still has that braid_ Relena smiled. Hilde seemed to have change the most out of the couple. She seemed happier and more jumpy if that was the right word. Her hair was also *much* longer. 

Not to mention that fact that Hilde and Noin were found to be related after blood tests and research. They were 3rd cousins or was it 4th? Something around that line. Not that it came to a surprise to anyone. They looked so much alike and at times act some much alike. It was kinda scary. The Terrible Two, Duo had dubbed them. 

Strange enough, Dorothy was a more impressive image. She had grown her hair long and had done it up in a fancy hairstyle. It was pulled into a ponytail, but from that had some in ringlets and others falling down. Dorothy had makeup and would have looked like a very dangerous and powerfully lady if she wasn't smiling so nicely. 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" almost every one cried out. Relena was confused, it wasn't her birthday.... It wasn't until... next week. "Oh!" Relena said happily. She turned to her brother, "SO this was what you were mumbling about?" Nod. "And that's why you left at night, Noin?" Nod. "Got it" 

Relena got hugs from all the girls first. "RELENA!" Dorothy called out. "Dorothy, I'm so glad to see you" "I see that your wearing my special vest." "I have to... Milliardo won't let me wear anything else that isn't made from you now. Good thing you have good taste." Dorothy laughed. "I'm flattered, but I hate that red rule. I think that you would love great it in at times." "Thanks, but tell that to him" indicating to Milliardo. "Honestly Dorothy, you really should be sell your ideas for the model world instead of the Preventers" "And who would be my model?" "Who do you think?" Relena demanded teasingly placing two hands on her petite waist. 

Hilde gave her a wink making Relena laugh some more and Sally gave her the formal hug/handshake. Catherina smiled, "You don't visit us anymore" she said complaining after a warming hug. Relena shook her head, "You know I want to." Catherine smiled, "Great! That means you'll invite our circus to your birthday party next week!" "WHAT?! I have a birthday party?" Relena turned her brother who had taken sudden great interest in the carpet. 

Wufei mumbled his greeting saying something like, "Nice to see you again, Relena". Relena grinned at the thought of him actually saying her name. Trowa smiled every so slightly, but was silent. _The Silenter_ Relena reminded herself. Duo really gave it all up when hugging her. "JOUSAN!" he cried and lifted her off the ground swinging her around many time so that she got quite dizzy. "DUO! Put me down!" she laughed. "I can't believe you still have that yard long braid" 

"You better believe it. Couldn't live without it." "Not to mention that he's hid all the scissors in the house from me. I have to cut everything with a knife now a days" Hilde added. "See the hair?" She complained pointing to her head. "Won't let me cut it!" Duo gave her the thumbs up. "There are some things you need in life, and some that you don't. Scissors are a no no." 

Quatre gentle gave her a hug. "Good to see you, Relena." "I know... it's probably the first time I've seen you for an informal meet." The Peacecraft and Winner families had become good friends over the years. Quatre was one of the people who had changed a lot over the three years. Maybe it was something to do with his blue-puppy dog eyes, or his blond hair or his perfect manners. Yet in the end, Quatre who has always tried to hide from the scenes had become one of the world's most wanted eligible bachelors. He was found in all the "Most Wanted" magazines. 

Sure, he was still a total gentleman, but now he was more public. He didn't hide from a camera as much as he did before, a side-effect over the years. He had to be with his family business in his hands alone. He had also grown as tall as Wufei. 

Relena was all smiled until she turned to Heero. She gasped. She hadn't noticed him when she opened the door. Relena thought this over. Actually she did see someone standing behind the group, but not who. Why was Heero here? She had just forgotten him.... No. She had never forgotten him, but she moved on. Had to move on. And now... she couldn't turn back. 

Relena wasn't going to whisper out his name, not like a love-stricken girl. No she wouldn't. She had grown up now. She wasn't that annoying little schoolgirl who had fallen in love with a mystery man. Inside, Relena knew she cared, but she wouldn't show that. She was Foreign Minister now and that had changed her a lot over the years. She was more composed now. 

"Relena?..." Heero said. _What is wrong with you!_ wanting to punch herself. That one word practically knocked her control down. "Hello Heero. It's been a long time." "Yes. Happy birthday." "Thank you, Heero." Relena said stiffly. 

She had forgotten how he made her feel when he was around. He had grown taller, standing a good 6'0" while she was only 5'5". He had cut his hair a bit shorter, but it still hung wildly in front of his eyes. His spandex pants were traded for something a little looser that went to his shoes. He still had that annoying green shirt too. _Some things never change_ she thought of with irony. 

His eyes were the same: emotionless as his voice was the same monotone. So insensitive. Most girls after seeing past his drop gorgeous looks would turn away from the cold personality. (Not that a lot of girls DO see pass his drop gorgeous looks) Yet instead she felt like the flustering schoolgirl again. 

Suddenly she looked at her watch. "Sh*t, my briefing." She looked up at everyone. "I'm so sorry for leaving like this, but I have a briefing at Detroit that I have to go to now. Why don't you make yourself comfortable. I'll be back in three hours or so" Heero looked at her. "Then we'll go too" Relena looked at him. He seemed distant and casually as ever, but somewhere she knew. She knew that there was something about. Why would Heero detach himself from his dark corner on the computer to come on visit her for her birthday when he has missed all of her other birthdays? And why would he want to come on a little plane flight? Besides she would be back in few hours, she could go alone. 

"No, it's ok. I'll be fine. Besides, I am bringing a few bodyguards with me." She replied directing some of this to her big brother. Her brother lifted an eyebrow. "No complains on bodyguards, I'm surprised sis. How many?" 

Relena sighed. "Three" She knew that was adequate. "Why do you want them when you can have us?" Duo demanded. "Besides, we're much better company." 

Hilde pulled his braid, "Shut your trap" then added. "He's right in a way" "SEE!" "IN A WAY. Besides I bet you don't much female contact these days. If the guys aren't coming, I am." "Me too" Sally added. "But's that's not fair. Why should you get Jousan all to yourself?" Duo said. There was complains in the air. (Christmas is coming too. Something about the phase "in the air" makes me think of X-mas) 

Relena sighed. Her eyes fell on Heero. He slowly walked up to her making Relena take back a step. Heero stood right close to her and gently took her hand. He brought to his lips and kissed it gently. Relena was shocked. Why did he just do that? She felt a blush coming. 

"Relena. We're coming whether you like it or not." His voice didn't allow any other opinions. "I suggest you tell everyone before you're really late for your briefing." Relena sighed. He was right. At times she hated him for it. Relena looked into his Prussian blue eyes. "You win this time Heero." _I always win Relena_ Relena ignored that message that shown clearly through his eyes. 

"Everyone can come." Relena said over everyone's voices, defectedly. "YEAH!" everyone said happily. "But I hate planes" Dorothy complained. "I always feel nauseated afterwards." "Come on, we came to over in a plane and that wasn't too bad, now was it?" Quatre encouraged gently. "Bother, why can't I say no to that puppy-look though I see it everyday?" Dorothy muttered. Quatre smiled kindly. "Oh stop, stop, stop. I'm coming, I'm coming. Quatre stop smiling. Why can't you be NOT nice at times?" Relena giggled. _Quatre *not* nice. Was that possible?_

Heero looked at Relena. Noin was right, she was stretching herself too far. It seemed like everyone she met want a little piece of her kindness and she was being torn apart. She was far to slim for her age though her body had matured into a lovely lady. Heero shook his head, she hadn't been taken care of herself. At least, he have been doing that. She seemed also more aloof with him now. 

He could still remember the times when she would try to squeeze in every second possible with him. It had annoyed at first, but slowly became routine. Sometimes he even thought he sort of liked it..... _Concretrate on the mission, Yuy. Not on stupid sentiments and past actions._

Those aquamarine eyes. They blinked with the same innocent as before. Heero could see that she had changed a lot, but still she was a porcelain doll in some ways. Compared to what he have seen and experienced. 

"Let's go then!" Duo said almost skipping. Hilde covered her face. "I'm not seeing this. This is not my boyfriend.... Skipping like a girl" Duo heard the comment and when face to face with her removing her hands. "Yes, you are!" 

"I can't believe you, don't you have any dignity?" "Mmmmm... good question." "That means no" "HEY, I do too! I just..." "I understand at home, but in the public?" Hilde complained raising her hands in question and protest. "Why should I act a different way when I'm in front of people?" "You're not, but you're suppose to at least act.... Decent" 

Duo turned slightly red at this. "I am too decent!" "Am not, think about when...." "AM TOO" "AM NOT" "AM TOO!" "GRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrr......" the couple stared at each other growling. 

Relena sighed. Quatre noticed this, "Hey Lena" using the nickname Duo had gave her, "What's wrong?" "Nothing. Nothing important" "Oh really?" Relena looked up to Quatre's eyes. Right behind him was Heero. His eyes skeptical. *He* would know if she was lying. She didn't know how, but he would know. And the worst thing about it was he knew she knew too. "Well?" Quatre asked gently, when she had been silent for a long time. Relena weighted her lie... it was believable. 

Relena was truly against lying, but some times a pinch of a lie was better than the truth. "I'm worried about my briefing." "Oh, I see" Relena looked down in embarrassment. Perhaps Quatre had believe her, and if he didn't he would keep that to himself. 

That was what politics and businessmen did best. Lie. Yet she still felt guilty, and that look Heero was giving her didn't help. "I'm going up to change," she muttered, dashing up the stairs, running away from the truth. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

A dark shadow looked over his map. "So.... Let's attack this town right....." Suddenly the knife from it's hand swung downward to a tiny point. "But sir, that's very close to where the Minister will be going." "My point exactly" "You *want* to alert her guards?" 

"Yes. My guess that her gundam and obterian friends must have arrived with or without their suits. Take the 25 subjects and then bomb the city. It should be visible from Detroit. That should scare them, not to mention the fact that the missing people will be thought to have died from the bomb." "Oh, I see." "Go now, and don't come back until you succeeded" "Yes sir" 

"Time to play. Meet your match.... Heero Yuy" The shadow laughed and pulled his knife from the table and flung it to the wall where a picture hung. A picture of Heero. The knife pieced the picture of Heero's throat. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Relena was losing all of her composure on the airplane. Wufei had made yet another "woman" comment that seemed to get every female mad especially Sally. 

"I wish you weren't so hot headed!" Sally practically yelled at Wufei. "I'm not. I'm not the one who's yelling her head off," Wufei calmly replied. "I can't believe you" Sally growled and added, "Women are not weak! We can fend for ourselves, last battle we saved your butts off." Wufei looked the other way. "Yeah sure. The information given on the mission was incorrect. It wasn't my fault that I didn't know there was a missile launcher right beside me. The information you have was inadequate" 

"Excuses, excuses. You still would have failed without me!" "Who says!" "ME!" "I could have stepped out of the way. You just got in the way" "I did not! Why do you have to be so uptight about it" "I am not uptight, woman" 

"DON'T CALL ME WOMAN. MY NAME IS SALLY! OR CAN YOU NOT GET THAT THROUGH YOUR TINY BRAIN!" Wufei ignored her. Sally flung her hands up into the air. "Grrrrr!" And flopped herself in her seat which was unfortunately located beside Wufei. Relena giggled. This was humourous. 

She had finally gotten the "entire" story from Noin and Catherine. The group had wanted to "surprise" her by inviting her for about 2 weeks in the form of a badly needed vacation to spend some time with her and each other. Not to mention that Milliardo had canceled all her meetings for her vacation. Though she couldn't imagine all the work he must have gone through to convince the delegates to let her off for such a long period of them. She was definitely going to do her best to enjoy this. Then she stopped. 

She haven't felt like that in... SO long. She really ought to spend more time with people her age. _Fat chance of that happening_ she thought bitterly. _I never have the time, and when I do, it's with people who think of me as my image not as me!_ Yet right now, that wasn't happening. She was with her real friends. Wasn't she? These people were here to spend time with her, not some mission or something. Heero. 

Relena glanced over beside her. Heero had decided to sit between her and the window. He probably sat there because everyone else had probably paired up by then. He was a mystery. Was he really here for her birthday or.... A mission like her mind coldly told her. Looking around, she saw Duo and Hilde talking silently. Sally being as angry as Wufei was calm. Quatre was on a laptop working on something for his family business while Dorothy looking pale, was complaining that 'this' was their vacation. Trowa was staring out the window while Catherine slept snoring ever so silently on his arm. 

She sighed and pulled out a CD player from the pocket in front of her. It had CD in it. She had found that music really relaxed her. Clicking a random number, she closed her eyes and listened. Soon her thoughts began to wander back to Heero. _Damn it, why can't I learn? Why must I feel something for him? He's the Perfect Soldier. He's a computer: quick, efficient and emotionless._

~On the CD Player~  


How do you turn your eyes,  
From the **romantic glare**.  
How do you block the sound of a voice,  
You known anywhere.  
  
Oh, I really should have known,  
By the time you drove me home,  
By the vaguness in your eyes,  
Your casual good-byes,  
By the **chill in your embrace,**  
The expression on your face,  
That told me,  
Maybe you might have some,  
Advice to give,  
On how to be,  
_Insenstive._  
  
How do you numb your skin,  
After the warmest touch.  
After the warmest touch,  
After you found a friend.  
How do you teach your heart (it's crying),  
**To fall in love again.**  
  
Oh, you probably won't remember,  
It's probably ancient history.  
I was one of the chosen few,  
Who went ahead and **fell for you**.  
  


Relena remembered. She remembered the long ago promise she had made to him... to herself. _I promise to myself... to you... I will find a way to teach you to live again. You're only human Heero, you have a heart. And even if I won't ever have it.... I'll make sure you'll know how it feels to love and to be loved._  
  
I'm out of bold,  
I'm out of touch,  
I fell to fast,  
I **feel too much.**  
  
I thought you might have,  
Some advice to give,  
On how to be,  
Insensitive.  
  
Oh, I really should have known,  
By the time you drove me home,  
By the vaguness in your eyes,  
Your casual good-byes,  
By the chill in your embrace,  
The **expression on your face,**  
That told me,  
Maybe you might have some,  
Advice to give,  
On how to be,  
Insenstive.  
  


Sighing again, Relena pulled off the CD earphones. That song was **way** too depressing. Sneaking a quick peak at Heero, she looked over her papers again. 

Heero had watched her put on the head set. When she closed her eyes, he looked at the song name that was displaced on the screen. "Insensitive" Heero shook his head. He had heard that song before. It rang too much truth for him. The Perfect Soldier didn't have any direct instincts to act upon, so he decided on the best answer. Staring out the window, silently. 

As Relena rustled through her papers, something caught her eyes. It was a pin. It was had a gem of sorts and two wings on the side. "How on earth did this get here?" Relena muttered to herself. Looking and turning over the pin. 

Heero was up and out of his seat. "Give me that pin" He ordered. "What?" Relena said in surprise. The seemed to get everyone's attention. Milliardo also stood up from behind Heero. "A pin? Is that yours Relena?" 

Relena shook her head. "I don't think so. It might be seeing that I have so many pins." Heero then took it from her hand and headed to the bathroom. "HEY!" Relena cried. Milliardo exchanged looks from Noin who "needed" to go to the bathroom. 

Milliardo turned to his sister who was obvious confused. "Don't worry about it.. He's probably just want to have a closer to or something" (Geez that was lame) 

Relena nodded and sat back down. _Heero's wants a closer look at a pin?_

In the bathroom. (Which is bigger than the usually plane ones that scare me) Heero quickly looked over the clip. Almost immediately he knew how it worked. Looking at the camera straight on, knowing they would hear, he uttered softly "I'm going to get you". and unhooked the needle part that acted as an on-off switch. Noin appeared over his shoulder. "Is it?" "Yes, a camera" Heero said coldly. "It works only if this part is closed, like a circuit" 

Heero then continued "I'm going to take the camera out and give it back to Relena. If I don't, she'll wonder." Noin smiled. "You're wonderful Heero thanks." And left the bathroom. "I'm not doing this for you Noin." He mouthed silently. 

Heero carefully found and pulled the camera out. It was very high tech, one of the best mini-cameras he had ever seen. He slipped the camera into his pocket and closed the innocent pen. _Ouch_ he thought as the pen pricked at his finger and a drop of blood came through. _Dumb_ The pain wasn't significant and therefore Heero ignored the pain. 

He made his way back to his seat. Relena saw him coming back with the pin. She opened her mouth but her eyes caught hold of another thing. His finger. A drop of blood had collected itself there. Relena let him sit down and throw the pin in her lab before taking his hand forcefully. Heero stared at her with his death look, "What are you doing?" 

Relena ignored the question. Taking some medication from her (that Milliardo had ordered her to carry), she whispered, "This will sting" and dabbed it gently onto his finger. To make the stinging go away, Relena gently blew on the cut and let the hand fall into it's owners lap. She looked up to find Heero staring at her. "What?" "Nothing. Nothing at all" 

Relena sighed and stared at the seat right in front of her. He was so unromantic and unemotional. That's why she didn't she didn't like him. Put an empathize on the word didn't. Right? 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Trowa slowly detached himself from a sleeping Catherine and brushed her bangs away from her face. She smiled a little but didn't awake. Trowa stood from his seat and looked over to the seat in front of him. "Quatre, what are you doing?" Dorothy who had been holding her stomach, feeling quite sick, nodded. 

"I'm just checking my e-mail from my business. This 'vacation' came suddenly so I wasn't really done all the accounts yet. I'm just finishing up what I have to do this week and getting my secretary to find someone else to do the rest." "I see" Trowa said. Dorothy promptly gave Quatre a punch. "Ouch!" "I said no business matters allowed! We're suppose to be enjoying our time with Relena..." 

Quatre then looked at Relena who seemed to be very absorbed at the moment with Heero's finger. He lowered his voice down, "I'm also scanning the world from one of my satellites. It shows all computer inputs and outputs. I'm arranged it so that it scans only suspicious down and uploads. So if the enemy does anything on on the computer, I'll see it. At least, I hope I will." Dorothy was silent for a second, "For Relena then." Pause. "Do you have Advil?" (No I'm not advertising it) 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The shadow-man looked over the shoulder of a man and demanded, "Is the camera working?" "Yes SIR" the man said putting a hand on his headset and another on a button. "Then why can't we see anything?!" 

"Probably because Miss Darlian hasn't opened her case yet. Wait...." Suddenly the screen before them burst with colour. The Shadow grinned at the sight of Relena's beautiful confused face and and began to grin more when he heard a voice command to give "it" to him. 

The screen when wild then, so that both men couldn't focus on anything. Then it cleared to find a young man's serious face. "I'm going to get you" he uttered and the screen when static. The man began to press a bunch of buttons furiously. "I'm sorry, SIR. The camera is disconnected." 

"That's ok. I know what I wanted to know. *He's* there. That means the rest of them are there. I'm leaving to talk to Doctor O. Message the pilots at Peach Point, tell them to continue the mission. It's an O.K" "Yes, SIR" "But, tell them for my order to attack," 

The Shadow left the room with his cape dusting the floor gently. The dusting the floor gently. "That man gives me the creeps. I wonder how I got into this business at times." He then got contact with the pilots. "It's a go, I repeat, it's a go. Call back when ready to attack" "We hear, over and out" 

The man sighed again. He could return to the main office or..... He began to type in a few words into the computer. The computer wrote out.... "Checking for information about Shadow. Reading.... Reading.... Reading.... One match found. Retrieve?" 

The man pressed the enter button. "Retrieving" The file suddenly popped up. "Master Shadow is General Marshall..." Suddenly the black collar of the man went off. The Shadow opened the door and smirked. It's not nice to snoop behind someone's back. Hope that teaches you a lesson for your next life," He went to the computer and deleted the file, then he left the room. _I thought I had deleted all files of Marshall. I'll do that later. After a friendly talk with Doctor O. _ He chortled. 

Heero stared at his finger silently. He thought of all the times that he had told Trowa to act on his emotions. Of course, Heero never listened to his own advice. Not that he could..... he didn't have any emotions. At least he wasn't suppose to.... That's why he was dubbed the Perfect Soldier. A killing machine with only one jink.... He was human, a human that could be destroyed. And he a heart. Not a beating organ that was inside his body, but something... someone. And he would be d*mned if it ever broke. 

The pin just showed him how much they needed him. If the stupid guards had been doing their stupid job, they would have checked her briefcase. Even more so, they could have known that the pin was there. If it was a bomb, then... Heero closed his eyes. He had accepted this mission, he would *not* fall. Couldn't fail... he couldn't allow himself. There was more at stake then himself. This mission was for other people.... For... His friends... For... his Relena. ~MINE?~ 

A tiny part of his mind cued in. *Yes mine. Face it Heero, you like her. She's your heart* _I like her for what she does, what she stands for._   
*You've fallen in love with a symbol?*   
_Who said I was in love?_ *You didn't, but I know.* 

_And who is this I'm?_> *I am the nasty sub-consistence that you have been trained to get rid of. That has been re-given to you by.... You know. I am your....*   
_Cut the crap. I don't wanna hear about it_ *Of course you don't. Yet, soon you will have to save your..... * 

_What do you mean?_ Heero knew that he wouldn't get an answer. _I don't need you or your cursed help_ *You don't, but you want me. Crave for me* 

I>Just shut up. 

"Oh my...... YES! I can't believe it!" Quatre jumped from his seat. "What?" Dorothy cried in confusion. Quatre looked around at everyone's bewildered faces. He blushed, "Umm.... I'm..... so sorry. The stocks just went up and..." he lifted his hands sheepishly. 

Relena chuckled for a second and stopped as an announcement came on. Relena chuckled for a second and stopped as an announcement came on. "We will be landing in 5 minutes, please return to your seats and secure all belts." She quickly stood up to hear a protest from Milliardo. 

Relena Peacecraft, what do you think you're doing?!" "You know I always check my appearance before landing. Relax, I'll be done in 2 minutes or less." She heard grumbling. Something about "quick". 

She got up and headed to the washroom. Relena stared at herself, having changed into her political white uniform trimmed with gold and pink, and had donned up her hair in her "office" style, out of her face and way. She was a healthy pink from all that laughing. Relena smiled her politician people's smile. Perfect. Smoothing down her coat once more she headed back to her seat. 

The plane landed and stopped. Relena stood up. "Maybe you should stay here for awhile guys. I don't want a big story about all of you k?" Everyone seemed to nod waiting for her to continue. "If you want to, go to town and-" "NO!" "Ok, scratch that. Just don't be obvious especially you" pointing to Quatre, Dorothy, Sally and Milliardo. You're famous now and won't be easy to hide. I'm not trying to be mean, but I'll never hear the end of this if you do" "HEY, what about me?!" Duo cried. "I'm the *most* famous priest in colony...." "Shut up" Wufei responded. "Why is *everyone* AGAINST *me*?" 

"Stop Duo. I'm sorry" Relena said laughing. "I mean famous people on earth. You're famous on the colonies, but not as famous here. In a way, that's good, for your job right? As a gundam pilot" Everyone was silent. "What did I say?" Relena ask confused at the silence. p> Duo smiled brightly, "We just don't want to think about gundams and all. That's dead and rotting. It just brings so many good and bad memories that......" "I see.... I'm sorry" " Relena said. Suddenly a light bulb went off in her head. 

She wouldn't say anything right now though. 

Relena turned back to her seat where her bag was. "Good luck" came a soft reply. She looked up. Heero looked at her with piercing eyes. "I don't need luck. It's just a little briefing, nothing to get worried about." He didn't answer. 

I>Why am I getting a feeling that there is something admiss? she wondered as Noin got up to come with her. She turned to Noin and nodded. The press wouldn't be surprised to see her. Noin practically followed her everywhere because whenever there was a meeting for the Foreign Minster, the Preventers would come to add their quarter. (No not literally.) 

Taking a deep breath and fixing the collar of her blouse, she stepped out of the plane.   
  
  
  
  


^A^ Done, done, done, done...... D O N E !!!! Well... wasn't that an interesting chapter. This is getting more interesting by the minute. To those who are wondering "WHERE IS THE ROMANTIC PART?!" Don't worry, it's coming... just not yet. Please be patience... I have alot planned for a certain couple. ^_~ Thanks to everyone who has e-mailed me. And if you haven't already, E-MAIL me, because you never know. Maybe that coming up chapter is not coming out because of YOU.. I'm kidding. But please e-mail me at pixie_angel_girl@hotmail.com Well that's all folks. OOOOOOO, XXXXXXX and Cookies Pixie^A^  


  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:pixie_angel_girl@hotmail.com



	3. Chapter 3: Attack and it's Annoying Afte...

Wings of a Dove   
  


^ A^ Well hello again. I guess that that 2nd chapter was a bit dull because I didn't get enough e-mails. *sniff* But it was necessary for this next chapter.... AND I promise you this is NOT a boring chapter. Some people have been asking me about why I've rated this PG-13. I guess I should have said this earlier, and when I do my revising I will, but this is the 411 for now. First there is some language, but most of all the issues I will be dealing with. I just want people old enough to handle view points of different people in the story. There will be many things debateable in this story.. and most of them are unhappy and even "dark" issues. It's not the happy go round, green grass, rainbows, fairy world like some PGs, but not too heavy either. 

Know what? I feel sorry for Heero and Relena. Just think about all those girls who like Heero... excluding Relena because they're meant to be. Well... there was Sally who "admired" him, then Dorothy who thought that he was "wild", then.... you get the idea. 

Though they now they're *crazy* about their own guy, atleast in my story. Mmmmm..... I just gave away a bit of the chapter away... and I'm not suppose to do that. 

So on with the show. But one last thing don't forget to e-mail me or else!   
  
Standard Disclaimers apply: All the characters in this story belongs to Sun Rise and company. I do not own Gundam Wing in anyway. But this story does, does belong to me, SO don't copy. That's plagiarism and illegal. This story is plainly for the reader's enjoyment.  
  
**Notes**  
( ) - means my thoughts or comments  
* * - means a subconsious level of thinking (more emotional)  
_words in italics_ - mean a conscious level of thinking (more logical)   
  
  
Wings of a Dove   
  
Chapter Three: Attack and it's Annoying Aftermath  
By [Pixie^A^  
][1] Rated: PG-13  
  
  


Quatre waited for Relena to be well off the plane before he signaled everyone over to his computer. "I found something. Something about the Bloody Fang. Someone was doing an upload on someone called the Shadow. The person input himself as a member of the Bloody Fang." 

"And" Milliardo added breathlessly. _Damn these pilots are good. Not even a full day and they've found a camera and some more information on the terrorist group._

Quatre began to type furiously, "Well… the man put this Shadow as a leader. Unfortunately whoever the man was got disconnected or something because he di-" WHACK! "It could be a woman" Sally said coldly. Quatre rubbed his arm, "Of course, he or SHE didn't wait long enough for me to download the entire file. He or SHE also didn't stay on long enough for me to locate the exact point of their base or at least one of their bases. All I know is that the person can be found somewhere in South America. This is Shadow person's first name is Luke." 

"What kind of dumb human would name himself Shadow" Wufei snorted. "One who can hide himself very well." Sally said sternly. "Pah, nothing I can't handle" "Hump!" 

"That's a start" Duo said smiling. "Better than where we were before" Quatre then added, "Their security is amazing. Their computer system is bounces off of at least 5 satellites" Quatre then lowered his head, a sign of shame, "One of them were mine. They have been using one of my satellites without me noticing, I can't believe. I've become so clumsily." Dorothy sighed and gave Quatre a hug around the shoulders. 

"Don't be silly. You're just really stressed out with so many things to think of. No worries." Quatre smiled almost shyly at Dorothy. "Thanks." 

Heero's core tightened at the sight of Dorothy and Quatre. There was something about them at the moment that made his body ache. (Remember everyone… he does *not* have a heart. Yeah right.) He would have never guessed that the two would work out, just like him and… Suddenly something in his mind clicked. "Wait. We should be following Relena. I have a feeling there is more coming than that pin with a camera." 

Trowa stared Heero from through his long bangs. "So…. There was a camera in the pin," "Yes, one of the best from an enemy. It's probably 3rd class to the ones that Doctor J has shown me." 

Duo whistled in appreciation, "Usually bag guys can get their slimy hands on 5th or 6th class cams." Heero stared him out of a whistled. "I think there's more, an attack today." Trowa and Wufei nodded. Quatre looked glum. "We don't have a gundams or any suit in fact. We don't even know where they will be attacking." 

Catherine was confused, "wait, Wait, WAIT! How do you know there will be an attack? I don't see it yet." Sighs come from the male pilots. Trowa took Catherine's hand and kissed it lightly. "Soldier's instinct, let's say. Something you develop over the years." 

"And you're saying I don't have it." "You don't have it yet" "Well… sorrrryyy. So you're saying I'm not as good as you yet," "Yet" "You're not making the situation better you know." "Yes" "Can't you ever let me win?" Catherine growled with annoyance. "No, of course not. I would never heard the end of it from Wufei," "Then, can't you let me at least let me have the last word?" Trowa smiled, "Never" Catherine threw her hands up in the air. 

"Impossible. Tell the world. All Gundam Pilots are impossible. I don't see how we stand them. I don't see what the world sees in them. At times, I don't see how I stand it! Dear Lord, tell me how!" "You're not expecting an answer are you?" Trowa asked mildly. "GRRRR! I give up!" "We'll see how long that last" Catherine gave him her personal death glare and thus began to ignore him. 

Heero's eyes flashed with amusement, though none of his movements betrayed this. He had often asked the same question. The Gundam pilots, except for Quatre and Duo were probably the most antisocial, cruel, uneducated (in a school sense), mean, suicidal men in the world. Yet it seemed that they all were able to get a "woman" as Wufei would put it, women who completely contradicted their personalities: Wufie had Sally, Trowa had Catherine. Not saying that Quatre and Duo had girlfriends that were complete opposites of them either. And he had….. "Relena" 

"What about her?" Milliardo looked at Heero with curiosity (and protectionism ^_~) "Do you have any good suits with you, Milliardo?" "Yes a few tauros, if that's what you consider good. We keep a few in each city as protection from terrorists and as symbols of how terrible war is. It was a project a long time ago to destroy all mobile suits, but because of terrorists that kept their own suits instead of destroying theirs like everyone else. Relena allowed each city to have some, depending on their population, though they are all deactivated. You need a special key to start them. Not that you're suppose to use them without permission of the Alliance" "Mmm….. how many." "Three in this city. Not enough for you all." 

Hilde shook her head, "Not good. I know its good that you got rid of most suits for peace, but if this terrorists group is as big as it sounds, then we'll need more suits. I'm calling the colonies to send down the Obeterians right away." She turned and left, probably headed to the on-board phone, followed by Duo. 

"Ok, well I'm going to stay here and see if I can locate their base. I also need to stop them from using my satellite. Perhaps I can find more about this Shadow person" Quatre said. "I think I'll stay with him," Dorothy said simply, "Besides I'm not as good as you guys yet with the suits, so there is no point. Besides my legs are like Jell-O, I can't move a muscle." 

Trowa was silent, "I'll take a suit," "Me too" Wufei added. Everyone looked at Heero expectantly. He didn't disappoint them. "Guess I'll take the last one" 

The two remaining girls looked at each other. "Guess that means, it's you and me to look after Relena," Catherine proclaimed. Sally nodded, "And Noin is also doing it too, close up. Guess that means we can stay far away then. We better take a look at the setting of the buildings before we decided where to put ourselves." "K" 

Milliardo threw his hands up. "So what should I do?" "Show us where the suits are, would be a first. Do you have the keys to start them?" Trowa responded quietly. Milliardo glared at Trowa. "Don't push me… And yes I have the spare keys. But don't leave the warehouse unless I say" "Fine" 

"Accepted" (One guess on who said that) 

The plan was set. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Minister Darlian stepped off the last step of the plane and smiled brightly to the reporters as best she could. As always the reporters had ten billion questions to ask her. As always Noin and the guards forced them back. This was her normal day life. It was like a shampoo bottle. Rinse, lather, repeat. 

Today's briefing was specifically for reporters and questions from the public. Another hour of discussions and then she would have the two weeks off, if not more seeing the gundam and obeterians pilots were at her house for a "vacation". 

She hurried to the OH building (Don't ask me what OH means. I had just done some science homework with elements. If you still don't understand, wait awhile. You'll get it soon enough) and was then lead to her seat. Foreign Minister Darlian sat down into her large chair and pulled her papers out of her suitcase and tried to settle in. Her eyes scanned the room. There must be 50 reporters at least. Yet not all of them were hear for her news only. She had learned that that the hard way. Some wanted a documentary which she didn't want to give, a biography, a nasty article about her (though those were few), a beauty magazine picture, and last but not least an assassin. She had found that she would be lucky if she could go through 1 meeting without seeing one. Her eyes stopped at one point and her smiled turned from a fake strained one to a real one. 

She didn't know how they did it, but Sally and Catherine had sneaked themselves into the room and were currently sitting at the back of the room. She had forgot two types of people: friends and fans. _Hope they like the discussion. It's probably going to be a long one…… like all the rest_

Finally the flashes faded, as she had always asked when the meeting started. Talking and getting blinded by flashes was really hard to stand. The noise followed the suit of the flashes. 

Noin who had been sitting beside her at her right, stood up. "Good afternoon after. May I present to you Foreign Minister Darlian. Miss Relena Peacecraft, our queen." There was an applause. 

Relena smiled and began, "We have 2 main things to discuss this month. First is the project AFEP #74 and lastly an added discussion about the Gundam and Obeterian pilots." 

The crowd gasped hearing the last discussion. They had known about the first one, but the last one? The last one was a shock. Noin glanced from the corner of her eyes at Relena. Yet Relena ignored Noin's questioning look on purpose. Noin sighed and settled back. Relena, no Minister Darlian wasn't one to go jumping around without looking. Yet still… Noin hated surprises and they were Relena's specialty. _Sometimes I wonder how I can handle her…._

Catherine gasped accordingly with the crowd. What was that last statement about? She glanced at Sally who looked blank. This wasn't the first time they had listened to Relena's meeting, and none of them had gone against Relena or had been forgettable. It wasn't going to start now. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The Shadow walked through an open door and looked around. A scientist, Doctor O. _Hummm…. He looks just beat up dead_ Clicking his fingers, and whispering instructions to a soldier, he headed to doctor looking at him from head to foot. 

Doctor O was a short man wearing a white doctor's coat that was stained on top of some formal white shirt and pants. He had a handful of white hair and wore glasses that had a frame that was very large and round. The Shadow chuckled and that seemed to get the doctor's attention. Now that he turned around, it was plain to see that though he didn't wear a black collar, he had chains around his hands and feet. "Lord Shadow" the doctor muttered, a slight hint of hate with it. 

"What Doctor O, aren't you glad to see me?" he laughed, taking a tray from a man he had ordered just earlier, "You should be. Come lets talk and eat. It looks like my guards have really put you to work" 

"Hump" was the response, but the poor man had no choice but to obey with three guards with guns around him. The Shadow had already sat down a table that was covered with papers and test tubes. He pushed most of it aside allow space for the tray to go. 

On the tray were many things. Warm thick soup, tea, and toast. 

Doctor O wrinkled up his forehead. He hated that man, that Shadow and here he was serving him. Yet his stomach growled at the sight of the food and guards weren't that choosing either. He walked up to the table, sat down and began on the toast. 

"Well…. How is it?" "The toast?" There was a laugh. "I'm SO sorry." The Shadow smirked, "I'll remember to get the guards to serve you more often. The project. The project Wings." 

"It's been going accordingly. I will be needing a few more…." The Doctor looked sadly at his hands and winced as he spoke, "testers…. and some more birds, including few more strong doves." 

The Shadow nodded. "I know. The birds are already here. I think you will be very *pleased* with my choices. As for the *testers*, don't worried. They will be here by tomorrow morning if not earlier." 

Doctor O looked up from his hands to the Shadow, "Oh really? I guess you'll be attacking some time soon then. Who is it this time, some poor city that has a lot of strong healthy people?" 

A guard stepped forward and placed a gun on the doctor's back, "How dare you speak to….." "Stop it." The Shadow ordered him. "But sir…." "I said *stop* it. The doctor has every right to ask. Doctor please drink the soup, it's already cold as it is," 

The doctor looked at the soup and began eating, never leaving his eyes from the Shadow. "Well… yes. That's half of it. I'm doing it for another reason. A personal reason. Drink up quick, Doctor O, I want to take a look at my pets before I leave today. Plus… I think that I'll need another dose doctor. My skin has been irrating me. Not to mention that my eyes and tongue are acting up." (Now what did Shadow-Man mean by that?) 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Heero jumped gracefully into a Tauros. Suddenly a figure same running up to the three pilots. "Hey guys!" Duo cried out, "Where are you going without me?" 

"You are too weak to be come seeing we have such few suits," Wufei retorted before closing his suits. "Hey, what is that suppose to mean WU-MAN! I am called the God of Death. I might joke around a bit," "Try Always" Trowa muttered from his suit, clicking away at the controls adjusting the cockpit to suit himself. 

Duo continued not hearing the comment, "But still, I can fight. I'm just as deadly on the battlefield as any of you," Heero sighed in expiration. There was something out there. He could feel it in his bones. Call it a sixth sense, if you wish, but over the years he had developed a sense that would tell if a battle would come. It was singing in his bones right now. 

He looked at the obvious angry Duo. "Duo, you can't come. There are only 3 suits, and when they were being offered, you were with Hilde. There was no time to wait. We have to go now. Keep an eye on Relena. If anything happens to her, I'll kill you." That stopped the pilot's anger but not his mouth. 

"Oh…. I see." Grins "So… I guess that means you have a little something for Jousan then am I right?" his voice taunted. Heero refused to answer. It was the best answer, and was approved by his Perfect Soldier mind. He got into his suit and began to follow the rest out of the storing building. 

"Stop it Duo, I'm not going either" A man stepped into the light. Milliardo. "You're staying behind?" Duo gasped. He though the old man would definitely go. "I can't now. I'm a pacifist for the family Peacecraft. Though I am acknowledged as being also a general, no one would understand if I got into a fight willingly, even if it was for my sister. I must stay behind. It is my duty" 

"Hey, hey, hey. Stop. I hear enough about duty from Wufei, thank you" "Well, I suggest you keep your promise to keep my sister safe. Because if you don't, after Heero kills you, I will." Duo gulped. "I'm headed off right now then. I'm the God of Death. Not the Dead God" Everyone groan (including the author and the readers) 

Heero gripped the controls tightly. Wufei, Trowa and him would be mostly sitting on the sidelines today. Staying near the OH building where Relena was. They had to try to stay out of sight. Now a days, as peace has finally settle in, mobile suits were not a common sight, now only used for certain purposes such as memorials of the war, protection for certain politics and countries and shows. 

One would think that the gundam pilots could pretend that they were protecting Relena but no. The gundams that were now mostly for show didn't carry guns. They were. 

Heero looked down at his watch. 2:49. Only 41mintues before the briefing was over. _This is going to be some 41 mintues_ he thought. The Perfect Soldier slapped him. _When have I been so impatience?_ Heero clamped his annoying thoughts down with a gleam of his eyes. The Perfect Soldier had taken over. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Quatre and Dorothy sat alone together in the seat of the plane. Quatre sighed. "What is it Quatre?" 

"It's going to take a lot of work, trying to move the satellite so that this terrorist group can't use it. Not only that but it might interfere with other people's business." 

"Then don't move it" "But….." "Shh… just listen. Why not take the advantage of them using your satellite." "I don't follow" 

Dorothy sighed in exasperation. "Well…. When the Bloody Fang uses your satellite, can't you listen in on them?" Quatre faced brightened immediately. "You're right. That's a wonderful idea. And I can make it work in about….. 10 minutes." Dorothy laughed lightly "Then I suggest you get started" "Right away, Madame" "Quatre, don't call me that" "If that is what you wish!" Punch. "Ouch….. I guess yea is the answer." 

Hilde picked up the phone from the cockpit and began dialing. Duo had left her after hearing that the other gundam pilots were going to "fight". Besides she wasn't going to need him help to make a phone call. 

"Hello?" "Doctor J?" "Yes, who is this?" "It's Hilde. We need the Obeterians right away. It seems like the party has started a little sooner than we thought." "Sure. I'll send them to the Great Lake #4 Base. You can pick them put there." 

"Great Doc. And the gundams…" "They're about 94% done. It will be less than a week before we can stand those" "Thanks doc. Bye" 

Hilde hanged up. _What should I do now?_ She thought. _Everyone had a job but I'm finished._ She looked down a the pilot's seat. The pilot must have gone off board when Relena did. With new people at the Preventers, security had stepped up. Guards were also trained as pilots, so Hilde wouldn't be surprise if one of the guards had been the pilot of this plane. 

Sighing Hilde threw herself in the chair. It was 2:45. Lots of time for……. a…….. nap. "Duo, sweetie" she mumbled softly before falling asleep. (Isn't that cute?) 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Doctor O and the Shadow had were walking down a long dark hallway. There was a tiny red light in front of them…. And it was no doubt that that was their destination. When they reached the door, Shadow held up a hand to the guards. "Stop and wait here. The doctor and I will take it from here." "SIR, are you sure?" "Of course. Are you supposing that I will be bettered by an old man in chains" "No, SIR" 

"Good, now wait here" The doctors face remained neutral. "Ok, Doctor O, open the door" The doctor withdrew another card from his pocket and slide it threw the slot. The door rang and opened as the light flashed from red to green. 

Doctor O stepped inside. "Come, Shadow. I'm supposing you'll like to see the new soldiers." "Yes" "Then follow me" They walked silently down the hallway. The Shadow grinned as he looked from left to right…. On both sides were glass walls and sides were his…. Pets. Each had their own habitat…. From a rain forest, to the rugged mountains. 

After taking a series of left and right turns the doctor stopped. "Here. I did them to your wish." "Wonderful. They're beautiful. And the training?" "They are able to handle orders I suppose. I'm not the one training them." 

"I'll check on that later. None of the generals has mentioned a complain about them to me…. So I suppose they must be ok. How many do we have?" "I do not know about the trained ones, but I know that 13 has been send out for it. Inside there are 7. The ones I'm talking about are of course the success ones." "How many unsuccessful ones?" "10" "Where are they?" The doctor opened him mouth to answer. 

Beep, beep, beep. The Shadow frowned and opened his voice messenger. "What is it?" "We need back at the main room for orders SIR" "Fine. I'll be leaving then Doctor O. I need my shot." 

Doctor O sighed and but nodded. He pulled out a container full of bright green liquid. Taking a needle from the other pocket, he used the needle to "suck" up some of the liquid. The Shadow was already bracing himself for it, sitting down and had locked his hands behind him. 

"Ready?" "Ready. Do it Doctor!" Doctor O nodded pulling away the dark cape and rolling up a black sleeve. Underneath was the skin. It was scratched with battle scars though they were almost invisible now. One would have not noticed the other difference from his to another's skin if you weren't been paying attention. But he saw it. The Doctor. The skin has a certain shine to it, and the breaks in the skin were just a little be larger, and most of all. There was a hint of green to the pink skin. With a quick jab, the doctor injected the needle and stepped away. He preferred to do this when the person was strapped to a table but…. He had not choice, he was a prisoner. 

The Shadow's body began to tremble as if there was a battle within himself. The Shadow then cried a battle cry, making the doctor shrink into the back of the hallway. He could see it clearly now. The red eyes with the cat like slits. The thin tongue that seem to pierce the air. Those hands….. 

But as soon as it had come, it was over. The doctor sighed with relief. The Shadow stood up and dusted himself off. He felt much better. Rolling down his sleeve he nodded to the doctor. "'Till next time, Doctor" 

The Doctors shook his head. All he ever wanted to do was help people… but he was destroying them. All because of one man. _No_ he shook his head again, _One creature_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The Capricas (mobile suits) rustled quietly in the forest. There was about 30 of them looking over a hill to the town Peachville. The head Caprica stood slightly in front of the group. "Halt! Stop moving, we don't want to draw attention," 

There was the murmur of a few complains, and one man spoke up, "What are we waiting for then?" "Orders" the leader said coldly, "Permission from master Shadow to continue. I'm sending transmission to him now." 

"To hell with waiting for Shadow's permission, I'm going!" The one man said starting his boosters and began flying down to the town. Suddenly there was a blast. BOOM! There had been the sound of a machine gun. The Caprias turned to the leader. They were shocked but they had also expected it. 

"Fool" the head Capria said. "No one does anything without Shadow's orders. We work as one mind, only that way will we win and if he hasn't learned that yet, then he deserved to die. Still waiting for transmission." The leader turned to the group of now 29. "Anyone else?" No one moved. "Good" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"The Carprias are asking permission to attack Peachville right now." "The time?" "2:47" "Mmm…" the Shadow said stratching his chin. "Tell them to wait. Wait till 3:01PM. Not a second early, understand." "Yes SIR" The man turned to take off but was stopped by the Shadow's voice. 

"Wait" "Sir?" "Tell them to take 18 boys instead of 15. Tell them to leave no one alive. No survivors means no witness. Civilians or no civilians" "Yes SIR" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Heero looked at his watch again. 2:58. "Bother, won't anything happen?" Wufei declared. "Remember, we don't want anything to happen" Trowa said quietly. "I know, but I can feel the battle coming," "Yes" "Then why does it have to take so damn long to start. Why do they have to be slow and dumb? Why can't they be fast, dumb, and be done with it?" 

"Well now, if they were as smart as you, they would be good guys then right?" Trowa mocked. Wufei shut up. If Trowa showed that he was annoyed by mocking someone, he was actually more than annoyed. 

Heero let the control handle full out of his hand slowly and scratched the back of his other hand. This was annoying but necessary. A voice suddenly appeared on the air. Wufei. "Do you see some disturbance in the southern area? Where that little town is down the hill is?" 

Trowa's voice then came on the air, "Not really. The map says that it's a nuclear power plant town. That may be why. You can see the power plant from here. See that tall gray tower?" "Yeah. I guess" 

Heero was silent. A little town, there was something about that little town that stuck him as being so innocent. It was at the bottom of a hill, a flat meadow really, and it was mostly surround by forest. Stop, forest? Heero clicked away on his computer, and looked at the little town from a bird's eye view. That's why it was SO innocent, it would be SO easy to attack. 

Suddenly the Perfect Soldier kicked in. He didn't why he was going to do this, he just would. He began to scan the forest. _Is that a heat source?_ Something clicked when the image cleared, "Guys, come on!" Heero cried out as he blasted his way down the hill. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Milliardo cried. 

The rest of the pilots didn't say anything. They trusted each other's instinct, especially Heero's. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sally and Catherine hadn't been bored for a second. Though they knew most of it already, but they were wide-awake. Catherine leaned over to Sally and whispered into her ear, "I don't know why I'm not bored, but I'm not. For heaven sakes, they're *suppose* to be boring. For heaven sakes, it's politics, it's *suppose* to be boring. It's gotta be the way she goes about it, that makes you wanna listen." Sally could only nod. 

Relena paused. "Is there any questions on the AFEP #74 project?" There was none. She *had* to smile. She knew why the briefing on the first subject would be quick. Normally it would take the hour to do one dicussion, today it was about 15 minutes, _Well might as well get on with it then_

Relena glanced at Noin who nodded. It meant go on. 

"Well the last issue at hand is about the Obeterians and the Gundams pilots. Many know that they are my allies and friends. The Obeterians had been build to enforce peace and were allowed to be used peacekeeping machines. Yet the Gundams were destroyed. I have a question. Where the Gundams not peacekeepers as much as the Obeterians? Yes, they were fighting machines, but who says that they can't be peacekeeping machines? They were never given a chance. 

It is not fair to their pilots either. Since I know the pilots, I know that the Gundams are a big piece of who they are. To have a part of you destroyed because of it fighting side without having a change to prove the peaceful side is wrong. 

We have learned from the war that people should be given second chance. I ask you one question… should the gundams be given another….. chance?" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Quatre was typing furiously with Dorothy hanging over his shoulder. She just didn't get this stuff and about to sigh in irritation when Quatre jumped out of his seat. "GODS, NO!" "What Quatre, what's wrong?" 

I've got to tell the others. I've got to tell the others!" Quatre ran over to the door of the plane. 

"What on earth?" Dorothy asked confused as ever. Suddenly she saw the screen the laptop that had been tossed aside. On the screen in big bright red letters were: ATTACK. SLAUGHTER ALL. 

Battle was beautiful, all living things had a destructive nature…. But slaughter had no place in this world. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The reports seemed to forget their place and began to roar their agreement. Minister Darlian stood from her seat. "Shouldn't the Gundams be allllllllllooooooooooowwww….." there was sudden shaking of the building causing Relena to stop. It was an earthquake, Relena thought as she fell to her hands and and knees. The shaking was furious and then it stopped. Yet the action had did its damage. Cameras and people were scattered everywhere. There were people crying and people calling out to her. Relena stood away from the table and tried to get around the table to help. There was a sudden tightening around her wrist. Noin. Her eyes flashed with worry. 

"Relena we have to get out of here." "But the people" "*Relena*, we need you to be safe. Please Relena, Milliardo would never forgive me if anything happened to you." Relena sighed in defeat. Second time today. 

"Ok, just wait a second," She grabbed the mic and spoke loudly. "Stop the noise, PLEASE. Calm down everyone, don't worry. It was probably just a small earthquake. I suggest that everyone calms down and tries their best to recollect themselves." Noin stepped in, "Be strong, look at your queen" 

That got everyone. They all stared at the 18-year-old girl who was standing straight up without a single thing out of composure. The people then started to get themselves organized with their "brave" queen in mind. _What a great story_ was in all reporters mind, temporarily forgetting about the news about the Gundams and the "earthquake". 

Sally and Catherine were on their feet. It was one of the few things they were taught when becoming a Obeterian pilot. To defiant gravity. The two girls looked at each other seriously. What was that all about? "I'll call the others to see what's up" Sally said and Catherine nodded, "I'm going to sneak closer to Relena. I don't know what that was, but she's definitely a part of it" The two girls, (or should I say teenagers) ran off. 

Catherine hurried over to Noin who had Relena by her wrist. Noin looked at the girl and nodded whispering. "We should get somewhere safe." Catherine nodded. "Yes, I've got just the place. Milliardo has given the boys a few suits in the warehouse. Let's hide there" (Relena did NOT hear this) 

"How far is it?" "Not much, but it's better if we run" "Um… sorry to interrupt, but why are we running? It was just a silly little earthquake right? Or a test or something?" Relena's voice cut through their their quiet conversation. Noin nodded, "That's probably the reason, but just in case, we're going to get somewhere safe." Relena nodded. "Ok" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Hilde was dreaming…. Running through a lush meadow full of flowers…. Suddenly the ground beneath her shakes and crumbles…. she begins to fall…. Fall…….FALL……. "AHHH!" Hilde cried out as she fell out of the pilot's chair. 

Now fully awake, she looked around. She hadn't dreamed that the ground was shaking, it really was. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" She quickly stood up to look outside. What she saw, made her mouth drop. 

It was like a a nuclear war outside. Seeing that the plane was on top of a hill, Hilde was able to see another town not so far away. And it was burning. Burning to the ground. 

"There is something very wrong about this" a voice said behind. Quatre. Dorothy looked over and gasped. "Oh my dear god" Suddenly Hilde whipped around. "Where is Relena?" "Don't worry, Sally, Noin and Catherine are looking after her." Dorothy said still gasping at the sight. 

"Meanwhile, what should do now?" Dorothy asked. She was a bit uncertain of what to do. She didn't have her suit or in fact any suit, so she couldn't fight. Quatre took her hand, "Don't worry, I'm sure the guys are doing something right now. We should contact the others and get the plane somewhere safe. The last thing we want is the plane to be targeted." 

"Got it, hold on" Hilde said grabbing the controls. "Quatre, you call. Dorothy, sit" "Already on my way" Dorothy just fell into the seat beside Hilde. "This is going to be some vacation." Dorothy sighed. Hilde winked. 

"Of course. Spending any time with Relena is like going on a roller coaster. Just worse" "And I hate roller coasters" Hilde laughed bitterly. "Yeah. Don't forget the fact that you can be scared to death." Dorothy looked thoughtful. "And Relena has to go through this everyday. Poor doll… poor doll…. Poor doll…. Wait a sec" "What?" 

"What is we taught her some self-defense moves? She wouldn't be such a doll then" "Yeah, as if self-defense is going to stop a bullet." "No, but if we taught her how to use her surrounds as shields and dodge bullets it might." "Mmm….. you know, that's an idea" 

"What is?" Quatre asked curiously at the two. "Nothing" the girls chorused. "Well… I've to a message from Milliardo, he's in the warehouse over there. He said go into it, the plane, not to mention we will be safe there." 

"Where's Duo?" "Milliardo said that he's with him" "I see" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The three suits flew high in the air. Though they were already at the edge of town, they couldn't risk anyone seeing them. "I SEE THEM!" Trowa called out. "TO SECTOR 34 EAST!" None of them knew how big the hill was until now. 

The Caprias had all stepped out of the forest and now were powering up. Powering up to destroy something. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Trowa cried as they aimed at the Power Plant. 

"Are they fools?! If the plant is operating, we'll all die!" Wufei cried out to the others. "Stupid idiots!" Heero didn't understand all the shouting and calling out that was coming from Wufei and Trowa. Perhaps…. Just perhaps peace had dulled their edge. Maybe they had found something to live for….. like Catherine and Sally. 

Heero looked at the town and knew….. He knew that whatever those suits had in mind, they would get away with it before the gundam pilots could reach them. "D*mn it. We're not going to make it in time" Heero gritted through his teeth. Quickly he typed some instructions. The camera on his suit quickly got to work. Heero clenched his fist. He might not be able to stop this town from being destroyed, but he would make sure some would pay today…. And later the rest of them would pay for harming a defenseless town. 

Suddenly there were the sounds of blasts in the air. The four of the suits had finally powered all the way up and fired on the power plant. The plant glowed with an orb of orange light. The orb seemed to crack as smoke and yellow light emerged into view exploding and spreading around the town. 

He heard a voice, a battle cry. "How dishonorable! Those low-life…. Monsters. Even lower then women who……" "Shut up and attack" Heero commanded as they reached the last half-mile. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The Caprias had already settle into the town, making people scream all around. The lead Caprias flew over to a tall large building, a school. It wasn't long before the students inside came streaming out. "Men, get the students. Make sure it's the right type (sex if you're wondering)" 

The leader quickly picked up a girl and nodded at the rest of the group. Good, everyone has a subject. "Let's go! Diversion Caprias fire in ten seconds." That would allow the Caprias to flee far enough so that their captive wouldn't die from the blast. 

There were screams coming from the captives… the female ones. Like his. Bring the girl up to his face, he shouted, "SHUT UP!" The girl began crying but did as he said. Better. 5…..4….3….2…..1…… 

  
**……………… B O O M !!!!!!!**

The leader nodded and was just going to head out when he heard a man shout. "What's that? A mobile suit?" 

The leader scowled. He knew this would happen. They were too d*mn close to the Minister this time, but this was what the Shadow wanted. He wanted the attention, but still wanted all witness to die. 

"Diversion Caprias, take care of them. The rest of you follow me. We need to get the subjects back to the base." With that the leader flew away closely followed by the others. "No wait for me!" A lone Capria cried out as he tried to get a subject. 

Unfortunately for him, when the students had left the building, they had all taken the south side. Like on plan, but few were suppose to take the West Side. None had. He had to get a subject! He scanned the area for any heat source. Got one…. Locating…… found it….. A blond-haired girl. And she was stupid, standing in one place screaming her head off. 

"I can't die! I'm too beautiful to die!" The man shook his head with disgust and picked her up anyways which only increased the girl's screams. "SHUP UP GIRL! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DIE!" That didn't help… it only increased the girl's annoying screams. Deciding to ignore the screams, the man was just about to try to catch up with the others when a mobile suit popped in front of him. 

"WHAT?!" The man cried. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Wufei, Trowa and Heero had finally arrived to the battle. (You have to remember, things are moving a lot faster then what you're reading….. so the hill wasn't as long as it might sound) 

Almost immediately they were faced with four mobile suits. "New suits" Trowa noted. "They have a laser on the right and a shield to their left. And their armor is amazing." Wufei added after scanning the suits. "Not to mention that there is not record of these types of suits. They're new" 

Heero input this into his head, but was more interested in something else. Where were the rest of the suits? He scanned the area……. They had all disappeared…. Except one moving south. "Take care of these." He stated and flew off. "Who does he think ordering us around?" Wufei mumbled as he got his gun out and began to fire. "You do it all the time. In battle we consistently order each other around, if you haven't noticed" "Hump" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Heero looked at the mobile suit in front of him. A weakling for sure. The suit was good, maybe as good as the up to date old gundams, (without updates) but it still depended on the pilots ability. Which was for this pilot was limited, since he was holding a screaming girl. Heero winced. What an annoying sound, but she still needed saving. 

He would have to be careful not to blow up the suit, thus the girl would die. Maybe he could taunt the pilot in dropping the girl. Changing his network to match his opponent, he called out. "Weakling!" (I wonder where he learned that from) 

"What?" "You're a weakling!" "How did you get into this line?! Wait… what do you mean by weakling?!" Heero bit his lip. Fool. He could have easily killed him by now. "Using a human shield" "WHAT?!" "The girl" The pilot swore and dropped the girl. The girl cried out and didn't move. Broken bone no doubt. Unfortunately her tongue wasn't broken in the process. (That's our Heero) 

"You're master is a weakling to for having such weak soldier." "MASTER SHADOW IS NOT WEAK!" "Oh really? Yeah right, sure" Fool, giving affirmation that his master was indeed Shadow. 

"Oh my god" The girl gasped. He was drop-dead gorgeous, a man to dream about, a man from a magazine, a knight in shining armor. If her leg wasn't hurting as much as it did, she would have thrown herself on him. 

Heero looked at the girl in distaste. A student no doubt, for she was wearing the usual uniform. But the shirt was a tad too short, the jacket was open and the blouse had a button undone. Inappropriate. Her hair was a dyed blond with strawberry streaks, and the girl had blue-coloured contacts, as the contacts were too big for her pupils. 

Heero could guess that she was a brunette, with brown-gray eyes. She had too much make-up. Her lips too red, her blue eye shadow coated on. He would dumb her right now, if her leg wasn't broken. He quickly went over to her and felt her leg. He heard her gasp. 

No one touches me me unless I say The girl thought. _But I'll forgive him. He's so bold, so cute, so SEXY! Look at that BODY, and HAIR and look at his EYES. I'm sure anyone would drown in them. He's so HOT, HOT, HOT! I bet he has all of those "bad-boy" charms I LOVE._ (Yes this girl is a 24/7 creep) 

Never had a guy touch her with her permission, he mused. The leg wasn't broken, only sprained at worse. "And you stand?" "Yes, of course, with help" "Then don't stand because I'm not going to help you up. I'll take you to Detroit for a doctor." Heero turned to head back into the Tauro. 

WAIT!" the girl cried. What kind of man was this? Most guys would notice her beauty, her big bust, her glossy hair and lips, her loosened blouse. Most would want to meet her. She was in fact the most popular girl at school. He stop but did not turn. 

"What's your name?" "My name is irralevant" "Oh…… My name is Katherine. My father is….." "I don't care" Katie stopped. How Dare he treat her so! Did he have any idea who he was talking to? Then again there was something SO attractive about him, that she could ignore his manners for the time. She would find out who he was. 

Content with the fact that she was going to stay with him for some time, she stopped talking and stared dreamily at the young man inside the suit. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

No problem at all. The men were weak as usual. Wufei dropped his laser sword and stretched. Nice workout. He had missed the excitement, the exploding into pieces of the enemy. Suddenly there was a noise. He looked up. Heero. He had returned from his rabbit-chase or whatever it really was. 

A girl? Why on earth was he carrying a girl? "She was captured by one of those machines. Sprained ankle. I'm taking to a doctor. That's it." Heero said over the line, making sure that the girl could hear as well. 

"WHAT? Is that all I am to you? A girl?" "Yes. A pathetic person who can't take care of him or herself." Wufei answered promptly. "I didn't ask you!" 

"Hump. Suit yourself" Trowa's voice came over the line, directing it only to Wufei and Heero. "She's going to be a bother, a problem. She's weak, not like our girls who can take care of themselves in their own way. She's already attached to you Heero like most whimsy girls are to dangerous men. Make sure you get rid of her after she is taken care of." 

"I know what I am doing" "I know. But is it the right choice, Heero?" 

*Is it the right choice, Heero?*  
  
_Sh*t_  
  
*Careful, Heero. Don't do something that you'll regret for the rest of your life*  
  
_I don't regret anything I've done._  
  
*Yet…………..*   
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

^A^Well that's it for now. Wasn't that a sudden turn in the story? I have only one question... how on earth did that girl squeeze her way into this story? What a SNOB! I'll have to done something with her... _Heero comes into the scene_

"Let me take care of it" Oh NO you don't Heero. "Just try to stop me" Laughs... I don't have to, RELENA!!!! _Relena appears out of no where_

"Heero," warning tone, "she's another cilivan. She is under *MY* protection. She has the right to live" "Hump" _Relena drags Heero off the scene_

Good that's taken care of. Comments? Quesions? Sent it to me at [ pixie_angel_girl@hotmail.com][1]. ^_^ See ya later! OOOOOo, XXXXXXXx and Cookies Pixie^A^

   [1]: mailto:pixie_angel_girl@hotmail.com



	4. Chapter 4: Thank you Heero

Wings of a Dove   
  


^A^ I just wanna say thanks to everyone who has e-mailed me or has reviewed my chapters. Just think of my puny story compared to the 6000 other ones. *Wince* 

I also just want to make sure you know... though it's in the disclamier, that no I do not own the song "I don't wanna miss a thing", and that I'm only using it to futher the meaning of the story. And for best results, if you have the CD or tape, play it while reading.   
  
Know what? I feel sorry for Heero and Relena. Just think about all those girls who like Heero... excluding Relena because they're meant to be. Well... there was Sally who "admired" him, then Dorothy who thought that he was "wild", then.... you get the idea. Though they now they're *crazy* about their own guy, atleast in my story. 

Mmmmm..... I just gave away a bit of the chapter away... and I'm not suppose to do that. So on with the show. But one last thing **don't forget **to e-mail me or else!

  


Standard Disclaimers apply: All the characters in this story belongs to Sun Rise and company. I do not own Gundam Wing in anyway, but this story does, SO don't copy. That's plagiarism and illegal. I also do not own the song "I don't wanna miss a thing". It is owned by Aerosmith. This story is plainly for the reader's enjoyment.

  
  


**Notes**  
( ) - means my thoughts or comments  
* * - means a subconsious level of thinking   
words in italics - mean a conscious level of thinking  
  
  


Wings of a Dove

  


Chapter Four: Thank you Heero  
By [Pixie^A^][1]  
Rated: PG-13  


  
  
  


Relena, Noin, Duo, Milliardo, and Catherine were hiding in the warehouse building. Relena having still no idea what was "really" going on was furious mad at her brother. "WHAT IS GOING ON MILLIARDO?!" 

"SHhhhhh….." everyone responded at once. "I will not be quiet until I know. Milliardo, why is everyone acting so scared? What actually made the earth shake?" Her eyes wandered her brother's face. Wait! Behind him was empty space that was suppose to be occupied by some mobile suits right? "Milliardo, where are the mobile suits that are suppose to be here!" 

Milliardo looked down in his hand. Think, think, THINK. "Well… you see right after the 'earthquake', Trowa, Heero and Wufei decided to make sure nothing happened and so….." "YOU LET THEM USE THE MOBILE SUITS?!" Relena spurted in disbelief. "Well…. I….." 

"I can't believe you! You know there is a law against using mobile suits….. they're…." "We're here!" Relena and the gang turned around to see a plane. Their plane. And that voice sounded familiar….. "Well now, Hilde, didn't it take *you* long to find us" "Can the sarcasm, it's not needed." 

"Sorry pumpkin. My sarcasm is always fresh, never canned." "Bet it rots" "Never. Doesn't have a date, sorry to disappoint you, honey. (Pun intended) Where were you all this time?" "Finding this place and parking the plane." 

Quatre voice then came over the air. "There was no space in the building when we first got in. It took us some time. It was really my fault. I thought I knew my way around here." Dorothy voice came on, "Let's stop this and get out of this plane. I think I'm air sick at the time." "But we never left the ground!" "Then I'm air-grounded sick. Let's just get OFF" 

Relena smiled despite herself. The word opposite really came up when she was with this group. Just look at the coupling. Trowa and Catherine? Duo and Hilde? Quatre and Dorothy? Wufie and Sally? Her brother and Noin? Her and… _Stop it. You're suppose to be over him_ Emphasize the word suppose. 

If anything… it should have been Dorothy and Heero. Relena winced subconscious at the thought, but smiled again when she saw Hilde, Quatre and Dorothy walking up to them. Dorothy clinging on to Quatre with a very pale face. 

Relena felt pity in her heart and decided to help her friend. *Is she really here to be your friend or some other…. Reason* _Go away_ Relena put a hand on Dorothy and helped Quatre keep Dorothy standing. Dorothy looked up to see the kindest pair of eyes. "Thanks, Relena" "No need to say thanks. We're friends, friends help friends." Dorothy smiled too and let go of Quatre to give her "friend" a hug. 

"THEY'RE BACK!" Duo shouted as three mobile suits came landing. Relena realized Dorothy to watch the suits walk over to the group and open up. Relena frowned. Why was one of them holding a girl? 

A very haughty looking girl. _Stop it, right now Relena you have no right to be such a critic_

The lights on the suits faded and out stepped the three-gundam pilots. Relena's relief quickly turned to rage. 

"How dare you! Do you know how much trouble I'm going to be in if people saw mobile suits being used? Why on earth did you listen to Milliardo? By gods, what could have possessed you to….." Relena stopped and clenched her fists and teeth. She was acting out of control. 

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO HIM!" The girl cried out pointing to Heero. "He saved my life from… from those….. things" Relena looked up at Heero. "Suits" 

"Oh no…." Relena whispered. "No worries, we finished them off. It was a small terrorist act," Trowa efficiently lied, making Milliardo jealous. 

Relena didn't hear him. She looked at her hands. "How many?" "How many what?" Wufei answered lazily. "How many causalities?" "That has not been confirmed yet, but not many. We can easily hide that with the power plant explosion." "Explosion?" "Yes." Wufei stopped throwing a look at the girl and then Relena. "It was malfunctioning." 

"WHAT ABOUT ME?" The girl yelled out. The group turned to the fake blond. Hilde scrunched up her nose. What kind of kinky girl was this? "What about you?" 

"I was almost taken by the *thing* if he hadn't saved me! Don't brave people get like…. The victory cross or something?" Pointing again at Heero. (The word suck-up comes into mind) Relena looked at Heero with surprised. He had saved her? 

Suddenly her eyes locked with his. 

Heero saw her staring at him. When their eyes locked something passed between him. The look she was giving him, made him sure that he had done was the right thing…. Saving such a loquacious girl. He had thought that he had missed the battles, the fights. And he had, he just didn't know he also missed the caring girl that came with the package. 

"She has a sprained ankle. That's why I brought her" Heero stated helping the flustering girl off the suit. _Relena wouldn't need this much help._

Katerine smiled up her mystery man. (The cat) as he helped her down. If only her friends saw her with this hunk and his friends. WAIT, a sec…. There were 5 boys and a man. And 5 girls and a lady. So…. Who belonged to him? _No one. If they did, they no longer do. He's mine now._ (Honesty I really should stop saying bad things about Katerine. Maybe I should have let Heero take care of her…… Stop it Pixie^A^. STILL she is a slink.) 

Relena stepped forward in front of every, curtsy and reached out her hand. "Hello, I'm-" "Oh, shut up. You're name is irrelevant. What I want to know is what is *his* name" 

"Him?" Relena said a bit hurt. "He's Heero." "OH HEERO, MY HERO. That's so neat" Relena tried again, "You need a doctor right?" "No really? Geez, what kind of moron are you? Does everything needs to be repeated twice for you?" 

Relena opened her mouth. Heero waited for the outburst. Not to say the girl didn't' deserve it. Nothing. Relena shut her mouth and whispered quietly, "No. Not usually. I'm sorry. Sally, would you like to see the ankle for yourself?" 

"If you ask, I must" Sally muttered in distaste the blond. "Come on blondie, let's find somewhere to sit." "NO" "What now?" "I'm not leaving Heero. I don't even know the rest of you. You could be bad guys" Heero's mind clicked. Trowa, you are sometimes too right. 

Heero quickly detached himself from Katie without her even knowing it. "Go with Sally" "But!" "I SAID, go with Sally. For all you know, I could be a bad guy" "But you saved me?" "Because your vocal chords were hard to ignore." 

Katie shut up and followed Sally over to a close bench limping. Relena reached out for the girl. "Do you need help?" 

"For heavens sake, girl, leave me alone. Exactly who are you!" Relena didn't answer. "I'm….. I'm……." 

"You must be a imbecile. You don't even know who you are. I'm Katherine Lennox, sole heir to Mr. Lennox for the….." "Music Corporation. I've met him. He was…. A very efficient man. He knows how to make money" Relena covered her mouth. That was cruel of her! 

"You met my father, how could you?" Noin had had enough. "Well, Katherine, you're standing in front of the most famous girl in the world!" "Oh really, that's a laugh" "This is Relena Peacecraft, Minister Darlian." "You're lying." "HOW DARE YO-" Milliardo put a hand on Noin. 

"Of course, we're not lying. Ask Heero" Nod. Katie finally (and I mean finally) stopped her raving and looked at Relena. 

"Sh*t" This girl was everything she had ever wanted to be. A blond (though it's not pure blond), blue eyes, slim, clear skin. The one thing she didn't have her bust size that's for sure. 

Relena looked at her hands. This was not how she wanted things to go. She wanted to make friends with this girl… no matter how difficult it might seem. It had been so long since she has tried making new friends. 

Katie looked at the teen. They must be about the same age, though Katie was taller. _Geez she looks so different in real life then in front of the tv._ Katie though _She looks so powerful in front of the tv. Figures that she's actually a weakling_

Katie finally accepted Relena help by placing her arm over Relena's shoulder to walk over to Sally. Katie on purposely pressed down hard on Relena. _Bet she gets whatever she wants. Even more than me._

Relena helped Katie on the bench and walked away. She needed to talk to Milliardo. "Milliardo, can I speak to you privately?" 

"Of course, but shouldn't we….." "No we shouldn't. I need to talk to you." "Fine" 

"Are you planning to cover the attack by the power plant explosion?" "Yes, why?" "No…. just wondering" 

Relena sighed. "Done" Sally said bitterly as she stood up and away from Katie. Katie looked down at her ankle. It felt better, "When will it be totally fixed?" "Maximum a week, k? I suggest crutches. I'll get them because I know Relena would insist" Sally spat out and left. 

Relena sighed. Why was everyone acting so weird? Was she the only one who hasn't changed into a secretive, easy to anger person? "I'm supposing you'll like to call your father. You can use my cellphone, if you wan-" Katie snatched the phone from her hand and dialed. 

"Hello? I must talk to Mr. Lennox. What? What you mean I can't talk to him? Do you know who I am? No I don't care if he's in a meeting, he's talk to me. Why? BECAUSE I'M HIS DAUGHTER!!!!" Pause. Relena watched the devil turn into an angel. "Hi daddy! You won't believe it…. Peaceville was destroyed by… HEY!" Katie cried as Milliardo took the phone. 

"Hello? Yes. There was an explosion at the plant which we don't know why yet. Who am I? I am Milliardo Peacecraft. I was with my sister when the explosion happened and now is helping out the situation. Your daughter is fine, but has a slightly sprained ankle. She need you to pick her up at Detroit. WHAT? What do you mean you can't? Wait…… but….. I….. Please sir……Just don't hang up----" 

Milliardo cursed and looked at his sister. "Mr. Lennox said he absolutely wouldn't come today. He said that he would pick her up tomorrow at Toronto. That means we have to take care of her for a day." 

Relena nodded her understandment as Milliardo tossed her back her phone, "Fine, Katie. You can come to my house and your father can pick you up at my house. Everyone here," Katie opened her mouth, "including Heero. There are enough guestrooms for everyone. Let's go" Ring, Ring, RINNNNNGGGGGGGG!!! 

Milliardo sighed and opened his cell phone. "Yes? Mmm… Ummmm… OK." He looked up at everyone. "Headquarters at the Preventers needs a report and the news is going haywire. I will have to go. Noin?" 

"I will come with you." Milliardo nodded and headed off, followed by Noin. Before disappearing he stopped and turned, "Take care of my sister, Heero. Or you'll regret the day you came." Heero grunted that he heard. 

"WHAT?!" Katie called out. Turning to Heero, "What did he mean by that? Why do *you* have to take care of our *Queen*? Surely there are guards who can take care of her? If you're taking care of her… who going to take care of me?" Heero's eyes flickered with annoyance. 

"Oh don't worry" Relena smiled tentatively. "I can take care of myself. Brother only says that because he doesn't like leaving me alone. He's only looking for someone to take care of me when he can't." Relena closed her eyes and smiled. Katie only frown. 

Hilde thought this over…. "Maybe the I should go too" "Hilde!" Duo protested. Swiftly she was by his side and pulled his braid. "Baka," she whispered silently into his ear. "I need to pick up the Obeterians at the Great Lake #4 base." Duo nodded and she released his poor head. Duo took his braid and began stoking it. "Poor poor braid. What do you do that deserved all this abuse?" 

Relena laughed it off and looked at Hilde, "Are you sure? I'm sure my brother can handle himself," she teased her brother (indirectly). Milliardo opened his mouth in protest, but just shook his head when he understood that she was teasing. 

He walked over to her and winked to Hilde. He knew what she wanted to do. "I'll take Hilde with me. Besides, we can't split up the Terrible Two now they're together can we?" Relena laughed again, until Milliardo came over and messed up her hair by tousling her hair. 

Immeditaly she scowled at him. "MILLARDO, HOW DID YOU JUST TO MY HAIR?!" Milliardo sighed. "Guess that means I should go now" And disappeared with Noin and Hilde. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Heero frown. He didn't at ALL like how this Katie-girl was acting towards everyone, let alone to Relena. She should be showing some respect to the Queen of the World at least. While everyone was discussion about going back to the mansion, Heero jumped back to the Tauros he had been using. Pressing a few buttons, a disk popped out. He almost smiled. On this disk was a picture of the new enemy suits. The enemy would think that they could scan their suits by destroying them… wrong. 

Yet why a girl? Why would a suit try to use a human shield, it was pointless. What was the purpose of this attack? He looked down a the disk. The answers were there, shoving it into his pocket (and where? is this pocket?), he whispered to Trowa. "Meeting at midnight in the Library, tell the other Gundam pilots only." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Hilde and Noin took a different plane then Milliardo (unknown to Relena). Together they arrived at the Grand Lake #4 Base. They went over to the control tower and there a man met them. 

"Captain Noin, madame." He saluted her. "Yes?" "You are here with… um…." "Hilde" she offered her name. "Of course, Hilde for the arrivals of the Obertians. We have received word that they will be arriving shortly." 

"Thank you. We'll wait at the control for their arrive. I want a carrier ready for take off and I want people out there for the tranfer from spaceship to carrier, understand?" 

"Yes, madame" He took off. Hilde and Noin looked at each other and smiled. "I like the way you handle your men" Hilde offered. 

"I like the way you handle *your* man" Noin replied back smiling. Hilde thought this over and poked Noin in the ribs. "Same to you. Must be in the blood" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

~At Relena's house~ 

Quietly she led everyone to their rooms. "I'm supposing some of you want the same rooms with one bed right?" She said smiling. Duo nodded while Quatre and Dorothy blushed. Relena chuckled and smiled brightly, "And the rest of you?" 

Catherine had been holding hand with Trowa looked at him. He shrugged and answered, "Sure" "Sally?" "Are you kidding? This guy talks in his sleep!" "I DO not" "How would you know? You're asleep at the time, right?" "How dare you! This is injust-" 

"That means same room, different beds, k?" Relena finished for Wufei. "Alright follow me" 

Going up to the 3rd floor, she quickly decided which rooms to give. "This is the guest hall." She quickly opened four French doors. Two on the right, two on the left. "You can pick your rooms, but Sally. You'll have to choose the white, black and green one." "That's fine" Everyone headed into their own chosen rooms. 

Looking at her remaining guests, she walked up down the hallway a little more to opened two more doors. "WAIT" Relena turned, "What?" 

"You didn't ask us, if we wanted to share a room." Katie said snobby. "Share a room?" Relena choked. "SHARE A ROOM?" Everyone said popping their heads out of their rooms. Heero was silent. 

Relena threw a glance at Heero. It hurt to say it but as a guest she had to be formal. "Well Heero. What do you say? Do you *want* to share a room with her?" "No" Relena almost smiled, despite her conscience. 

Katie muttered something like a scorn. Relena turned to one of the rooms, "This will be your room, Katie. It's one of my favorites." It was white, with dabs of pink, and lavender. It was beautiful. And Katie loved it, but "It's ok. Not bad" Relena felt like she's been slapped. 

Anything she said to this girl was always thrown back into her face. Turning around she went across the hallway and entered Heero's room. "This will be your's. I think it suits you. Luke had the same taste as you, when he was still alive." 

Heero lifted his head, "Luke?" "Yes. He was just a few years older than me. A wonderful man, until…." Relena blushed. "Anyways, he was a general. He had worked for the arms and weaponry destruction operation when it was still acting. Many looked up at him. But he died…. It's been almost 2 years." 

"Was he a regular guest?" "Yes. He was. Very cold too. Like you. Mmm…." Relena thought silently. 

Heero clenched his fists together. Exactly who was this Luke? Why did Relena blush at his name? Why? "Heero?" Relena asked worriedly. He snapped out of his trance. "What?" "Are you not going to put your stuff in your room?" "Sorry" 

He entered the room and sniffed his approve. It was plain….. very plain. A room striped to the bare minimum to a mansion's standards. A large bed with wooden post. Simple white sheets with a navy comforter on top. A washroom door to the left, a few chairs and a coffee table. Near the bed right beside the french doors to the patio was a computer. 

The room was painted a dark gray-blue. Relena shivered. This room…. This very room was cold. Heero noticed the shiver. He quickly dropped his bags into the room and stepped out. "Thanks" Relena smiled. "You're welcome, Heero" Slowly everyone emerged from their room. 

"Where is you're room?" Dorothy asked curious. "Oh! Well…. You might not know this but the mansion has actually 6 mini-levels not including the basement. There is the main floor, and the upper main floor, the 2nd floor and the upper 2nd floor. You're right now on the 3rd floor. My room is on the last floor: the upper 3rd floor." 

"Is there any other rooms there?" Wufei asked. "Yes. Only Noin's and Milliardo's who share a room. Then there is the exercise room where I can change it from a ballet to a body building room… though I don't use the body building a lot. There's also three big offices, one for each of us and a green house. If you want I can show you some times. It's just in bloom too. The roses are absolutely beautiful." 

"Miss Relena?" Relena turned around, "Yes Pagan?" 

"Dinner is ready to be served." "Thank you. Come everyone let's go" 

(And just encase you don't know how the rooms are arranged it's like this:  
  
Wufei and Sally | | Trowa and Catherine  
Quatre and Dorothy | | Duo and Hilde  
Heero | | Katie  
  
There you go. ^_^ ) 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

They were here. Hilde and Noin stepped up as up to the still spaceship. The movement was amazing, as the Obeterians were moved from the spaceship was moved to the carrier. Hilde's eyes moistened as she saw her old friend. "Night Wing…." She whispered. 

Carefully she strapped herself in and gave her thumbs up to Noin. Noin nodded from outside in a jet, "I'm going over to pick up Milliardo first, I'll see you soon" Hilde nodded and started the engine. "Go to the south of the mansion, I've told Pagan of you coming, he'll have the underground entrance open for you." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The Shadow grinned as the 23 Caprias entered the base, all carrying an unconscious human. Hardly over the age of 20. Then he frowned. "Where are the rest of the Caprias?" 

The lead Capria flew forward and stepped out. "We were attacked by other mobile suits. We left the Deversion Crew to take care of them." 

"They were destroyed then." "What?" The Shadow turned away, "They were killed. Those suits had a Gundam pilot in them. There was no way that they would have fought back against them without a proper plan. I've counted 23 suits. Where is the other two? There was only five deversion suits." 

The man gulped. "I killed one SIR. He decided to attack before orders came from you." The Shadow licked his lips, "The other?" "I don't know Sir" The Shadow smiled. "Well, I'm not disappointed. They saw what we were really up to…. That was to steal people not attack the city. Interesting….." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Relena grinned when they entered the dinning room. Instead of the usual 100 feet long table was around table…. Perfect for the amount of guest she was having. "Oh Pagan…. Thank you." No one knew how much this meant to her…. Maybe not even her brother. That's why she had gotten rid of the long tables at daily meetings. She felt so distant from everyone. This way….. it was like…. She was different from everyone else who had experience the war with her. 

Except for Katie. Relena didn't know about her part in the war, and it probably wasn't anything like what she or her friends experienced. But every story is a story, that has it's own pains and rewards. She would not say that this girl when through any less than she did. 

"So Relena, who is this Luke you were talking about?" Duo asked starting the conversation up. Milliardo came into the room with Hilde and Noin making a rude noise. "That man! Well as I say good riddance to bad rubbish" "Brother!" "Milliardo!" Noin scolded. 

"He was gentleman on the outside but how dare he try…."Noin jabbed him with her elbow, "At least Heero is honesty about his slyness…." Heero turned to Milliardo. _I'll take that as a comment_ Quatre sat straight in his chair like a poker. "Luke did you say? What is his last name?" 

"Marshall" Relena said. "I see, please spell" "M - A - R - S - H - A - L - L" "The creep. The way his mishandled you was…" Milliardo began to raise his voice. Noin quickly whacked him over the head. "SHHHhh" Relena reddened. Catherine spoke up. 

"What happened Relena?" 

"Well…. He had a crush on me…. I guess" "He did not have a mere crush on you!!!!" "THAT'S IT. Milliardo we're going to bed, NOW!" Noin stood up and took Millardo by the ear. "Hey, that hurts… K, k ,I'll stop…. NOIN….. alright…. Can you just lighten up on the hold a bit?" His voice slowly disappeared. "Anyways. He…." Relena paused, "Got forceful at some time. So Milliardo kicked him out. Soon after… he died." 

Heero waited for the fatal word that didn't come. He had been expecting Relena to say that she had dated this man. He HAD to know. "Did you…" "No. It was just flowers, a peck on the cheek. A friendly hello…" Relena laughed nervously. "It was like a gun shot. It was a beautiful summer day and than BANG….. a blizzard." 

"Did he hurt you?" "No. He… scared me." Relena answered slowly. Katie laughed. "Scared you, that's it? That's nothing compared to what I've been through. One time I was…." "Shut up" Wufei replied. "Women… so talkative" Sally scowled. "Not all of us are!" "Really?" "We're not cookies… all the same size, shape and taste, sprinkled with sugar ready to be eaten." "If so, you must be a crabapple" "At least crabapples don't get eaten!" 

Heero looked at Relena. What did that man really do to her? *And you promised to take care of her* _From the war_ *To protect her* _Only during-_ *And you failed* Heero winced. 

He had learned that though many thought that he could do anything and everything, there were some things he couldn't do:  
  
1. Accept failure.  
2. Kill blonds (male or female)  
3. Get rid of Catherine's annoying promise from his head  
4. Get rid of that little voice that keeps on popping up  
5. Ignore Relena Peacecraft  


He looked at her plate. It was more than half full, if you were trying to be optimistic. He shook his head. "Missy?" "Yes Ellie?" "A message for you" "Thank you" Relena opened the letter. Everyone tensed up, except for Katie. Relena sighed. 

"The Earth Sphere Alliance wants me to send them something by the end of tonight. I better get at it. Excuse me" Relena nodded before getting up and leaving the table. Silence. Minutes after, Heero rose from the table, picked up her plate and left the room. 

"Heero? What are you doing, leaving me alone with these weirdos?" "WEIRRDDDD---" Sally stood abruptly from her chair. Trowa stood up and over Sally's voice. "He going to make sure Relena eats. She didn't have enough time. We could go if we didn't have our…. girlfriends." 

Katie looked around. Sure enough everyone was paired up…. Except her. No…. except Relena. "But what about Heero? He's not done!" Trowa sighed. "A soldier doesn't follow a meal plan if there is something more important on hand. If there was a battle going on at dinner time, would you stop firing and eat? He'll find some other time. He takes care of his own" "Hump" 

Relena sat tiredly at her desk. _Now where was that paper again?_ The door swung open. Relena leaped to her feet and threw the closest thing from her to the door. It just happened to be a highlighter. 

The shadow caught the highlighter. Relena opened her mouth for a scream, when she heard the voice. The voice she would know anywhere. "Relena, it's me" Heero. Relena sank back into her chair. 

"How did you find my office? I didn't show you" He shrugged casually. "What do you want?" "You to eat" He answered walking around the desk, placing her plate of food in front of her. "Heero, I've got wo-" 

"I don't care. Eat" Relena sighed. She couldn't win…. Why couldn't she win? It seemed so easy when actually….. She took the fork and dug in. Heero watched her with emotionless eyes. 

Relena was shaking. Why must he watch her eat? _To make sure you eat_ But like that? Finishing most of the food, she pushed the plate away. She was full. Maybe it was because Heero was here, that her fear and comfort from him made her more hungry that usual. 

Unfortunately this made her one thing. Sleepy. Trying to cover a yawn, she said, "Thanks I guess. And if you'll excuse me, I've got…." Heero stood in one motion sweeping Relena from the chair. "Heero, WHAT are you doing?" 

"Taking you to bed." Relena resisted the impulsive reaction to cuddling up to him. "Heero I've got work. It's only 8:30PM. There is NO way I'm going to fall asleep. Heero are you listening to me?!" Heero grunted as he opened the door to her bedroom. 

Good thing he already knew the lay out of the house. (How?) He opened the door to her room (which is very hard with someone in your arms) and walked in. This was the first time he had ever been in her room. It was not like what he had expected. He was expecting a room of pink. 

A light blue wall that was almost white was matched with a forest green carpet border by white. All the things were made of wood from the bed, to the table. The chairs were made of tan lather and the tabletop was made of glass. (My room has green carpet and blue walls. *Sigh* I love my room...) 

Her bed was massive. It was big enough to fit 10 large men. _Why does she need such a big bed?_ (Mmm…. Stop your evil thoughts ppl. I know what you're thinking. ^_~) Something caught his eye. A teddy bear with a red ribbon was on the main pillow of the bed. Heero smiled. Unfortunately unseen by Relena had had given up and was resting her head on his chest. 

Gently he pulled back the covers with another grunt and placed Relena down. She was sleeping already. _Can't sleep huh?_ Her hand had a fist full of his green shirt. Sighing, he carefully pried her fingers away. At last he was free. He pulled back the covers onto her. She looked so helpless, with her golden hair spread across the pillow. A sleeping angel. 

Making the best use of the situation, he toured her room quietly….. he tried the patio doors…. It was locked. _Good, she's way too trusting at times_ But then after some inspection he concluded that the lock was useless against a determined assassin. _Note that._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

She was standing in a dark room in a single bean of light. "Heeellllllllllo? Anyone there?" Chuckles. Relena whipped around. "Who's there?! Duo is that you…. Duo you got me, I'm scared." Footsteps. "It's not you Duo is it? Then who are you? Just go away!" 

"Relena, I'm COMIINNNNNNNNGGGG!" She felt a grip on her wrist. She screamed. "Come on Relena…. I know you want to…………………" She felt a hand on her neck. 

"NOOoooooooooooooooo!" "Relena?" 

He hurried over to her bed. "No, please no. Leave me alone! Heero! HEERO!" "Shhhh, shhhh, I'm here." He said placing his arms around the yelling girl. Instantly she calmed down. "Please, don't leave me alone." She whimpered and silenced once more. 

She had no idea what that scream did to him. It cut through to him, to the deepness of his soul, but she had also called his name for help. Him, out of all people. That made him feel needed. A feeling he liked from Relena. Placing her back on the bed, he brushed her bangs to the side. 

For minutes he sat there…. Making sure she wouldn't scream again. Making sure that she would sleep soundly. Her breathing. He drew closer to her, bring his ear close to her mouth, listening hearing the simple rhythm. In… out… in… out. He smiled to the darkness.   
  
_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping,  
While you're far away dreaming.   
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender.   
I could stay lost in this moment forever,   
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure.   
  
_

She was just another girl sleeping in her bed. So what made his heart clinch like this?   
  
_Don't want to close my eyes,   
I don't want to fall asleep,   
Cause I'd miss you baby,   
And I don't want to miss a thing.   
Cause even when I dream of you,   
The sweetest dream will never do.   
I'd still miss you baby,   
And I don't want to miss a thing.   
  
_

She was sound asleep. He was sure of that now… then again, he wasn't. Relena had always been a mystery to him. She was so strong but was so frail…. He just didn't understand it.   
  
_I don't want to miss one smile,   
I don't want to miss one kiss.   
I just want to be with you,   
Right here with you, just like this.   
I just want to hold you close,   
Feel your heart so close to mine.   
And just stay here in this moment,   
For all the rest of time.   
  
_

How simply exquisite she looked, with a smile on her face. Gosh did he love the way she smiled. Even if it wasn't at him. He never want her smile, her face….   
  
_Don't want to close my eyes,   
I don't want to fall asleep,   
Cause I'd miss you baby,   
And I don't want to miss a thing.   
Cause even when I dream of you,   
The sweetest dream will never do.   
I'd still miss you baby,   
And I don't want to miss a thing.   
  
Don't want to close my eyes,   
I don't want to fall asleep,   
I don't want to miss a thing.   
_

Without thinking he kissed her forehead. Shocked at what he had just done, he prayed that she was fast asleep and got up. As he closed the door behind him, he heard a sleep murmur. "Thank you, Heero." 

Click.   
  
  


^A^ Wasn't that a sweet ending? Wasn't Katie SO annoying?! I honesty don't know how she sqeezed her way into MY story, but I WILL FIND OUT HOW! Geez, she making life horrible for poor Relena. But stop bothing me about her, she WILL play her purpose. What purpose? Well, wait and see. The next chapter I think will be LONG, so be patience. I will take me some time to write it out right. 

Please e-mail me, I need to know that I should keep writing.... please don't flame.... I bruise easily, REALLY! Blackmail if no e-mails! And what is my e-mail? It's [pixie_angel_girl@hotmail.com][2]. OOOOO, XXXXXXXXX and Cookies Pixie^A^   
  
  


   [1]: mailto:pixie_angel_girl@hotmail.com
   [2]: href



	5. Chapter 5: I don't.......

Wings of a Dove   
  


^A^ This is a warning notice: This story is on of my famous lead-up chapters. What does that mean? It means that it leads up to something interesting... use chapter 2 as an example. Not filled with action. This is why I filled with sappy moments of Heero and Relena... and my WONDERFUL attempt at humouring it (which did not work). *sigh* So watch out.... some of the characters are out of line. 

WARNING! There is a bit of bad language.... guess who uses it? Oh, by the way.... check my profile once in a while. I'm using it as a message board to give you an idea when the next chapter will be out from now on.   
  
After waiting SO long for this chapter, you're probably expecting something extra special... well.... sorry to disappoint you. It's all in the 6th chapter, that I will post out next week. 

One last thing.... I was trying to find a song for this chapter... but couldn't... Isn't there a song called "You're still in my Heart or something"? I was trying to find it..... in any case, if you know a song that fits this chapter send it to me. Don't forget to e-mail me or else!

  


Standard Disclaimers apply: All the characters in this story belongs to Sun Rise and company. I do not own Gundam Wing in anyway, but this story does, SO don't copy. That's plagiarism and illegal. This story is plainly for the reader's enjoyment.

  
  


**Notes**  
( ) - means my thoughts or comments  
* * - means a subconsious level of thinking (more emotional)  
words in italics - mean a conscious level of thinking (more logical)   
  
  


Wings of a Dove

  


Chapter Five: I don't.......  
By [Pixie^A^][1]  
Rated: PG-13  


  
  
  
Heero walked silently into the library where Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei were silently chatting. "Finally got Relena to sleep?" Duo asked with a tint of mischief. Heero glared at him. "Hey I'm just saying…. Took me a lot of time to get Hilde to sleep to. And Katie….." Duo grimaced. "I'm really wondering why Relena even bothered to invite her." 

"Oh come on Duo. She's not *THAT* bad" Quatre protested, though he had honesty had to agree. "Enough about her… we're here to talk about the mission," Trowa stated. 

Heero looked up at Trowa in surprised, "I thought that Noin had asked you to come as a vacation and to just keep an eye out for Relena. No missions allowed." "Perhaps, but it doesn't take a genius to see that the people love Relena and follow her. If she is destroyed, the world will end up only in war again. I will no allow that to happen. I take it as a mission with the wrong words. Though I won't tell Noin that." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Katie was tossing and turning. She just couldn't sleep. Strange… wasn't everyone asleep? But there were voices below her. Taking a robe, that had been provided to her, she left her room and headed downstairs. Quietly she followed her ears and saw a light. The door was slightly open. Sounded like the guys. Katie spotted something on the table. A recorder. (Now who put that there?) Great…. That way she could play something she missed. Weird… it was on. Stopping it and rewinding it… she crept closer to the door and listened. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"This is serious guys. First the explosive pin and then the attack all in a day? And to wrap it all nicely up, a screaming ditsy blond" Duo said, half jokingly. 

Katie scowled… _How dare they talk behind my back!_

"Just shut up" "My dear friend, Wufei," Duo smiled his voice dripping with sarcasm "that is not possible. You see this mouth? God made it without button nor zipper… THAT means that it was made for talking…. And that's exactly what it will do" 

"ANYWAYS, we're here about Relena. I've been doing some research on General Marshall. He seems to be a very suspicious character. I think that he's our man, the Shadow…. The man who the head of this terrorist group. Though it's thought that he is dead, there was no body found at his accident." Quatre spoke up. 

"What type of accident?" "Plane" Heero frowned. "What was his name again?" "General Marshall?" "First name?" "Doesn't have on…. At least not on record…. The information on this man is very sacred, almost like all his records had been deleted." Pause. "What I find the most interesting is that your room, Heero. It was Luke's…. as Relena said. Luke Marshall. Do you think that they're the same man? General Marshall and Luke Marshall?" 

"Possible. I've heard many people have that name" Wufei said leaning back in his chair closing his eyes. "And what about Relena?" Duo asked. "Should we tell her?" 

"No" Heero replied back. "She would just be worried by the thought of another war… there is no point. It's better if we keep her in the dark." Everyone nodded… except. 

Duo asked the one question, "But when she finds out…. She'll think that we were here not for her as friends but as guards. If I were her, I'll hate that. I just think that…." "Duo…. We don't have a choice…. Not now at least." Trowa cut him off. 

"We're her guards. We're here to protect her… this is a mission.." Katie smirked. So… all these people were here because they were on a mission. That meant none of them really cared. Poor Relena. "Well Hilde has told me that the Obterians are underground somewhere and the gundams are just about done. They'll be ship down in a few days." Duo added. Katie headed back to her room. 

This recorder… it proved that she was right. Heero didn't like Relena. Now she could sleep. Duo turned to Trowa, "We're her friends yes, but first her protectors" 

"Now about that explosion…" Quatre started. "It was all a diversion" Heero stated, sitting himself at the computer. "What?! How do you know?!" Duo cried out. "SHhhhhhhhhh!!!" 

Heero pulled out the elusive disk from his pocket and popped it into the computer. The computer screen fired up with images. Images of the enemy. 

"They are call Caprias. A new model of mobile suits." Heero continued. "It was all a diversion, see" Another imaged popped up. The image in which a Capria was holding Katie. "See here. First thought would think that he's using her as a human shield but doesn't make sense." 

Trowa nodded, "Yes. Decreases ability. So?" "They wanted prisoners." "Prisoners?" "Yes. If they wanted to ransom these people, they would have already said so." "Strange… Why would they want prisoners?" Quatre thought this over. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Well?" The Shadow asked the man in front of him. "I don't understand sir. The recorder we have placed in her house, has disappeared." "WHAT!" "Someone must have found it" 

"They're quicker than what I thought. Drop Operation Record" "SIR!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

~Next morning~ 

Relena stirred a little. Slowly she began to wake. There was something fuzzle on her cheek. She clamped her eyes shut. She knew what she wanted to wake up to… and if she kept her eyes shut, she wouldn't have to prove herself wrong. 

Finally sighing she blinked her eyes open. Relena didn't know how it always happened, but it did. Somehow Heero's teddy bear would find itself in her arms. Relena rolled over from her side to her back. _This bed is way too big…. It has too many cold spots. If only someone else…._ "Cut it out Relena!" she scolded herself. 

For over 3 years, she had dreamed of waking up with Heero beside her, every day to be disappointed. Why couldn't she just let him go? 

There were plenty of young men who could replace Heero. At least as imagery went. They had the looks, they almost had the physical skills. (Meeting a killing machine's skills are hard, if not impossible I guess) 

_I said goodbye to you long ago, but you're still part of me. Why are you still in my heart? It was the right thing to do….. what you did. It's not possible. What would the world say if we were together? Then why? Why? Why? Why?_

Relena sighed. Slowly she got up and made her bed, placing the beloved teddy bear in the center of the bed. What time was it? 7:00AM She had some time. Slowly she walked over to her gigantic walk-in closet. She pulled out the first things the reached her hands. A pair of flare jeans, a white tank-top, and a ¾ length button light pink blouse on top. She wouldn't button the blouse all the way up. Next stop: the bathroom. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Hilde awoke to the sound of Duo snoring. _How I sleep with that, I don' know_ She said as his mouth was slightly open as if he was about to drool all over the bed sheets. _ He better not… it's Relena's bed sheet and if he gives her more work, I'll….._

She contended herself by getting up. She got up and daintily she placed her feet on the floor and began walking to the washroom. "AHHHHHHHH!!!" "What? WHAT?" Duo yelled scrambling around the covers as he was obviously startled by the scream. Instinctively he reached for the first thing to him as a weapon. "Hold it right there!" Unfortunately it wasn't what he was hoping for: a bible. 

The doors to their room swung open. Trowa in his blue boxers and Catherine in a pale yellow nightdress, who was rubbing her eyes tiredly. 

"Duo, stop using the bible like that." Hilde laughed as Duo realized what he was holding. "It's only me." Trowa scowled. "We woke up because of *that*?" Catherine stretched and yawned. "Told you that it was nothing. I'm going back to bed." Trowa closed the door mumbling. 

"Hilde why on earth did you scream like that? I have having such a nice dream too!" Duo complained. "I forgot that the floor was hardwood after the rug around the bed. It was cold!" "Bother, *that's* why you screamed? My poor dream!" 

Hilde looked at him curiously, "What were you dreaming about?" "Well… I don't know. Seeing that SOMONE woke me up." "Why you!" Hilde yelled jumping back onto the bed, pouncing on him. 

Katie opened an eye. Stupid people. Waking up so early. What was the point. Closing her eyes she dreamed again. Her fingers curled around a black recorder. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Relena closed the door to her room quietly. Strange. She had had the strangest dream… it was first a nightmare and then a dream. She had been alone… but then Heero was there and saved her. _Once again_ she added with irony. 

Relena thought of all the times she had tried to break free of him. She had hid from him, ignored him, burned everything she had that reminded her of him…. But she couldn't. She didn't have the heart to burn the teddy bear. She really needed to clear her head and her thoughts. 

She would take a walk. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Woman… get up. It's 7:30" Sally sighed in exasperation. It was suppose to be a V A C A T I O N. Surely she should be allowed to sleep until 7:45. For once in her life….. "GET UP!" Sally frowned and blared up her eyes. "OK, OK, WUFEI! I'm awake!" "Good" 

Sally closed her eyes again. "Why me?" There was an audible hiss. Groaning Sally got up. "Wufei…. Let me guess…. You were a snake in your previous life right? Or were you a rock?" For that she got a pillow in her face. Wufei smiled. (Sadly Sally missed that because all she saw was "pillow". WHAT! Wufei smiled?!) 

Trowa and Catherine left their room to find Quatre and Dorothy doing just the same thing. They smiled to each other and knocked on Wufei's and Sally's room. The door opened instantly. Wufei bowed slightly in apology, "Sally is taking her *time*. Woman's thing I guess" Dorothy and Catherine scowled. Wufei ignored them. Sally soon appeared beside Wufei. 

The group was about to knock on the door when the door flung open and out dashed Duo still in his boxers. "HELP, I swear Hilde has gone crazy." He ducked for covered behind Quatre as Hilde came flying out the door. "Duo come out now! I can't believe you this to me!" Everyone stared at Hilde. Her hair was covered with white gel. "Hilde?" 

"That rat gave me his shaving gel instead of my hair mousse…. When I get my hands on him I'll---" "Hey baby… just cool down. It'll wash out…. Right?" Hilde shot daggers at Duo and stormed back into the room. Duo shivered… "I'll go change… if I don't come back out in 5 minutes…. Suppose I'm dead k?" 

Finally everyone assembled at Heero's door. "Think he's still there?" Trowa opened the door. No one. But the computer was on. Heading the computer they read on the screen. "Match found between General Marshall, Luke Marshall and Commander Shadow." "Guess that means he's been up all night. Or at least most of it." Catherine whispered. 

All the guys twitch a bit. They could have done the same thing right after the meeting but all they had done was gone to bed. "So this bedroom belonged to the guy we're after then eh?" Duo smirked. "So what are we waiting for…. let's get them" 

"Get who?" Milliardo asked from the doorway. "Let's discuss this at breakfast… anyone seen Relena?" Everyone shook their heads. "And Heero?" Everyone shook their heads. Noin took a deep breath. "What about the guest… what's her name again?" "It's Katie for the hundredth time!" Katie appeared from the other side of the room. 

"Pink flannel pajamas?" Duo asked before rolling all over the floor. Yes indeed. Katie had obvious not changed nor looked at her appearance before coming out of her room. Her hair was a perfect mimic to Mrs. Frankenstein. Her eyeliner had left a dark smug underneath her eyes, making her look very sleepy and….. yeah. Not to mention the too small, too tight pink pajamas. She looked like a monster who tried to dress up to be cute. It was funny as soon, everyone was laughing or chuckling. (Except Wufei and Trowa who kept their laughter in check. Duh) 

Katie glared at the group. "WHAT?" Noin apologized, "Did you check your appearance yet?" "No…. I just got up because of all the noise you were making…. GODS NO" Katie said as she touched her disheveled hair and dashed back into her room with a WHAM of the door. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Relena was walking alone in the garden. She took a deep breath of the morning air and smiled. It smelled like roses. That meant the flowers where in full bloom. Strange…. They were early this year… way early. Winding around the paths she found what she was looking for. An almost invisible path…. Relena stepped off the path she was on and headed off. 

This was what she was looking for. A rose bush hiding in a circle of trees. No one would have guessed what that rose bush meant to her but it meant a lot. She had planted it on the day she had left Heero. A sign of the end of a chapter, but she couldn't help be return to it again and again. 

Strange how it never bloomed to it's fullest like the other rose bushes. No mattered how much she cared for it… it would only bloom one rose a year. But what a rose. A beautiful crisp roses covered with morning dew… that looks so peaceful and new. 

She bend over and touched the single red rose. Faintly she felt the wetness of the rose's petals. She touched it leaves when. OUCH! She withdrew her hand and cradled it. The bush had decided to prick her for touching its treasure. "Beautiful" a voice said behind her. Relena stiffened. She knew that voice. She knew it anywhere and everywhere… in any form. She stood up but did not turn around. "Heero… how did you find me?" 

"I followed you. You should not be going anywhere alone." "I can take care of myself" "Yes, I know. I've heard about the self-defense lessons you've been receiving, but those can not protect you from bullets." 

Relena sighed and turned. "What do you want Heero?" 

What did he want? "I'm not sure" "I beg you're pardon?" Heero ignored her and took her hand. "Hurt?" "No… not much" Heero looked at the finger. "I'm going to return the favour." And took her finger putting only the tip of it into his mouth. Relena gasped. What was he doing? 

But she understood. The plane… his finger. And him sucking the tip meant he didn't have any medical kit with him right now. A way to stop the blood was to suck on it. She hadn't because she had forgot about it when he had appeared. Suddenly returning to the present… she blushed. 

It felt very odd having someone suck your finger. The sensation stopped and she watched him take a piece of his shirt and tie it around her finger. Relena looked at her finger. "Thank you Heero" 

Her eyes filling with tears. 

Heero looked at her. She was beautiful. Even with muddy boots, wild hair and tears… she still looked beautiful. He reached out and touched her cheek. Suddenly he found her in his arms with her arms around his neck. She was crying. 

Relena cried. This was too perfect…. It was a dream and any second now she was going to wake up and find herself alone. She felt something on her back… soothing her. *He* was rubbing her back. Relena hiccuped and drew away to look at him. 

He was still the same Heero that she loved. She knew that fate had cursed her into loving someone who would not return her feelings. Just as fate had cursed her into living a life that no one her age should be living with…. A burden so great that….. 

"Relena?" She looked up. Was that concern she was seeing? Overfilled with emotions, she didn't think and leaned forward. 

"Relena, we can not. This ended 3 years ago. This is a bad idea" He whispered breathlessly. Then why did he not want to stop himself? Why was he leaning down to her…. Til he could feel her soft breath on his lips. 

Relena pushed him away, a part of her tearing apart. (Everyone groans) He was right. They *had* ended it 3 years ago. It would be a big mistake if they tried it again. Perhaps it would have been ok to have that ONE kiss… but no. She knew her place. And though she was thoroughly sad and disappointed, she was happy. Heero hadn't pushed her away this time…. She had. 

Heero was stunned for a second. She had reciprocated some of his actions. And that was simply amazing. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"WHATTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!" Milliardo cried out. "Lower the decibels, Milliardo. You don't want Katie to hear" Noin said…. Also shocked. "You're kidding right?" Millardo said, currently in control. "Luke Marshall is the head of the Bloody Fang, the so called Shadow?" 

Everyone nodded. "I might kid around, but this is from Heero" Duo replied. Milliardo grimaced. "That pilot is….." "What you guys are talking about WITHOUT me?!" 

Silently everyone groaned. Katie. "So, Katie… How did you sleep last night?" Quatre asked kindly. Katie grinned mysteriously. "Good. Better than what I thought I would" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Katie looked at everyone as everyone began to laugh as Relena AND Heero came into the dining room TOGETHER. "What?!" She yelled out in annoyance of being left out. She kindly got glares from everyone around the table. 

Milliardo opened his mouth, but shut it. Relena shook her head and sat down beside her and Heero on her left. Poor Katie. (POOR KATIE???!!!! Are you kidding?) Milliardo opened his mouth again, this time with control, "Katie, I have received a call from your father Mr. Lennox. He will be picking you up at Toronto. You'll be leaving after breakfast" 

Katie mumbled. "That's not fair" "What?!" "I ought to stay until my ankle is all better. It is *your* fault, I was hurt" "IT WAS NO--" Milliardo flew to his feet. "SIT, MILLIARDO PEACECRAFT!" Noin ordered. He sat. 

Katie still got the message though. "IT is TOO your fault." She turns to Relena. "*You* are suppose to take care of us people! Instead you let us be attacked and killed! It is YOUR fault. You have EVERYTHING! You can have ANYTHING you want!" Relena shook her head, surely she didn't deserve this…. Relena put on an impassive mask. "I do not have everything I want. There are sacrifices that have to be made when being leader of the…" 

"F*CK YOU!!! I HATE YOU, YOU B*TCH!" (Dear me, where did all that nasty language come from?)Katie lifted her arms. Suddenly the world went in slow motion. 

Relena slowly lifted her arms, sure that Katie was going to hit her…. Heero leaped to his feet, the chair he was sitting on tumbles to the floor. All the gundam pilots are heading over (slowly because we're in slow mo.) to Relena's aid. The obterians pilots are stunned while Milliardo looks like he's ready to kill. 

Katie hands passes Relena, but hits a glass of hot drinking water from the table to Relena. The water rises from the glass, and the water droplets forming a perfect arc, drenches her from hip downwards and breaking the water glass million of pieces as it hit the floor. 

Silent. _Did I just do that?_Katie asked herself stunned. Everyone was stunned. "Get out" A quivering voice commanded. Everyone turned to Milliardo. He was shaking and red with fury. His hands grasped the table tightly. A single hand kept him from doing anything else…. Noin had placed her hand on Milliardo's shoulder. 

"Get out, Katie. Get out of this house. Pagan will take you away" Katie fumbled over her words. "I'm so.. sor-sorry. I… I…. didn't me-mean to..oooo do.. that." "I SAID GET OUT!" Katie turns and leaves the room. 

Relena was still in her chair. Clinging on to either arms of the chair. Her legs were burning hot… and were wet from the water. That didn't matter. She felt sick… felt sick at what Katie had done. 

"Are you ok Jousan? Do you need help?" Duo asked kindly… Relena shook her head. "I'm fine." "The water was hot" It was a statement not a question. Relena turned to Heero. _I dare you to lie_ his eyes screamed. 

"No" convulsion slightly as she said that. Heero went over and touched her thigh. "HEERO, what are you doing to my baby sister!" _Baby huh?_ Relena winced as he touched it. "Burned. You need cold water on it right away, unless you want swelling. Come" Heero began to gather Relena into his arms. 

Relena was embarrassed as everyone stared at her wet jeans. She felt like she had wet herself or something… by the way that they were staring at her. *Him* saying burned just proved to everyone that she had lied. Bother. "No. I can walk." She tried to disentangle herself from Heero who he decided that since she wasn't going to cooperate, "threw" her over his shoulder, stepped over the glass and left the room. 

Everyone looked at each other as they could hear Relena's screams of protest from down the hallway. Duo cracked a smile. "You know what…. Maybe Katie spilling water on Jousan has a pro" "And what's that?" 

"It bringing Heero and her together" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Heero placed Relena carefully on the bed. "Take off your jeans" "WHAT!" "While you do that, I'll wet a cloth" He walked to her bathroom ignoring her yelp. "I can't believe him!" she muttered as she carefully peeled off her jeans and took a look at her legs. They were red on the inside side of her thigh and it HURT. "Lie down" She sighed and flopped herself down on the bed. 

There was no sense in arguing with someone would might as well been born a rock. She closed her eyes for pain. After all it was a burn. Nothing… but coolness. Slowly she felt Heero began to dab a cold wet cloth on her burned thighs. 

Heero looked at her long legs and silently gulped. *Now who get to see these kinds of legs every day?* _Go away_ *And lacey underwear?* _Focus on the mission Yuy_ *There is no mission allowed. Let it out Heero… show Relena how you feel inside…* _The M - I - S - S - I - O - N !!!_ But Heero felt his temperature rise…. He shook his head and quickly finished dabbing her legs with the cold cloth. Then walked away and dropped the cloth into the sink of her bathroom. It was her problem to wash it. 

_Can't believe that Katie would…._ When he returned back to her bedroom, he had found her in another new pair of pants. "Heero?" She was so beautiful, he loved her hair…. Those eyes….. Suddenly he realized that she was waiting for him to answer "What?" She went up to him and pecked him on the cheek before he could react. "Thanks" 

"No more inviting strange blondes again" he ordered trying to cover his uneasiness…. Or was it his satisfaction, or annoyance? 

Down the stairway, where everyone else was…. There was the sound of a full-hearted laugh, full of glee, music and joy. Relena shook her head…. what a strange day. First the finger then this. Problem was she enjoyed it… she felt light as a feather. And Heero had just seen her underwear…. Just thinking about how uneasy it must have been for him, made her start another set of laughs. She wished she had kept her eyes opened and seen his face. 

Heero shook his head, trying to surpress his…. Emotions? He hadn't broken any bones, hadn't sprained anything in a while, no bruises so what was making him dizzy? Suddenly corner of his mind, totally dedicate to the Perfect Soldier asked him a question. 

_Did you end this 3 years ago?_ *Affirmative, speech wise* _Then what's happening?_ *I said speech wise…. Not in the way of the heart* _The Perfect Soldier doesn't not have a heart_ *Perhaps…. But you are Heero Yuy. The Perfect Soldier is only a part of who are you…. What is the other part Heero?* _I……………… I don't…._   
  
  
  
^A^ So did you laugh? Do you want to kill me? (Please don't, I bruise way too easily) Yes I know it was rather a pointless chapter, but like I said it's a lead-up chapter. And most importantly, Katie is gone!!!!!!! Hmmm..... I wonder..... ANYWAYS, thanks for reading, BUT don't forget to e-mail me. Black mail if no e-mail at [pixie_angel_girl@hotmail.com][2]. Thanks! OOOOOOO, XXXXXXX and Cookies Pixie^A^   
  


   [1]: mailto:pixie_angel_girl@hotmail.com
   [2]: href



	6. Chapter 6: Say it isn't True

Wings of a Dove   
  


^A^ This is a very emotional, strange, short chapter. The shortest yet, but it's a real emotional rollarcoaster. I just wanna say thanks to Chris who has been so kind and patience with me in reading my chapter and reviewing it to me. You're the best! And thanks to everyone who has every wrote to me, I really appreciate it. ... *sighs* I don't think any of the characters are out of line.... I ALWAYS put Heero out of line so that shouldn't be a surpise. 

AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! The cat came back the very next day, the cat came back; we thought it was a goner but the cat came came back, it just couldn't stay a way.......... Hint to the story.   
  
I'm say it here, though it's in the disclaimer, I do NOT own the song "I will always love you" sung by Whitney Houston and lyrics by Dolly Parton. And warning: Not the entire song fit, but I didn't want to change it, so bear with me. It's a really good song.... just reading the lyrics is ok, but if you can find the song, listen to it. It will be worth 5 mintues of your time. Trust me. 

I honesty have no idea when the next chapter will be out, but it probably won't be out very soon. Gomen people, but I DO have a life. ^_^ (chibi Pixie)Silver Bells.... Silver Bells..... (Pixie shakes head slightly shamed) Don't forget to e-mail me or else! (chibi Pixie) Soon it will be Christmas Day!!!!!!!

  


Standard Disclaimers apply: All the characters in this story belongs to Sun Rise and company. I do not own Gundam Wing in anyway. ALso the song, "I will always love you" is owned by Whitney Houston, Dolly Parton and others I do not know. But this story does, it does belong to me, SO don't copy. That's plagiarism and illegal. This story is plainly for the reader's enjoyment.

  
  


**Notes**  
( ) - means my thoughts or comments  
* * - means a subconsious level of thinking (more emotional)  
words in italics - mean a conscious level of thinking (more logical)   
  
  


Wings of a Dove

  


Chapter Six: Say it isn't True  
By [Pixie^A^][1]  
Rated: PG-13  


  
  
  


Heero and Relena walked side by side… silently. The two met up with everyone else down stairs. "How's your legs?" Noin asked with concern. "They're fine. Thank you" "The girls and guys are fighting each other…." "But why?" "You'll have to see this for yourself" 

Relena smiled and nodded. Together, Heero, Relena and Noin entered a room that looked like a gym. And it was. There were mats everywhere and in the center of it all was the gundam pilots (mainly Wufei) and the obeterians pilots shouting their heads off 

"All women are weaklings" Wufei stated. "ARE NOT!" Sally shouted back. "Are too" "You're such a stereotype!" "Am not" "ARE TOO!" Dorothy, Catherine, Hilde shouted with Sally. "Where would men be without us!" "Much further!" "Not a chance!" 

"As if" Wufei sighed as if he was bored. "Besides, if it wasn't for us, you gundam pilots would be losing your edge" Sally stated. "WHAT! INJUSTICE! THAT'S NOT TRUE!" 

"Wanna prove it?!" "Sure" "A duel. Girls vs. Boys. Noin you're included" Sally ordered. "FINE!" Wufei nodded the guys. 

"Hands only. No blades. First one to say 'Uncle' loses. Let's kick some butt!" Hilde, Catherine and Dorothy nodded. Noin sighed and paired up with Millardo. 

Relena shook her head. She honesty couldn't take part in this. Her legs killed and it also meant she would be paired with Heero, the Perfect Soldier. There wasn't a chance she would win…. 

"You won't fight" Heero stated. _Why does he have to know me so well?_ "While they fight, I'll teach you some punches. Milliardo is good, but not the best" Relena smiled at that. If Milliardo heard, he would…. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Relena moved cautiously as Heero began to hold her. He was teaching her how to get out of a hold and hurt her captor. She had absolutely refused to be one the offensive side. She *was* a pacifist and if any politicians saw her now….. But like Milliardo had explain…. the only good politician was one who wasn't dead. 

And she couldn't begin to describe how hard it was doing this with Heero. 

Heero sighed inwardly. Relena was way too slow, way too cautious and moved way too awkwardly to actually defend herself against a level 2 soldier. "Move under my arm and twist it back. It stops me from moving" he ordered. He felt like he was made of porcelain by the way Relena was treating him. Relena ducked under his arm. 

Heero sighed. This was hard. "No, no. Don't duck. Force me to lift my arm by force." She tried it… Better, but she had a LONG way to go. "Fine… now with your other hand take my nose and push it to the side. If you use enough force, you'll break it." "You don't expect me to break your nose do you?" 

Heero almost laughed out loud. Relena, the Dove of Peace break his nose. That was a good one. "No" he said coolly. Relena suddenly let go of his arm that she had twisted. Heero looked in the direction that Relena was staring at. 

Noin and Millardo had "tied". (Yeah as if that wasn't planned) Hilde and Dorothy had won against Duo and Quatre. Then again Dorothy winning against Quatre was never a surprise. Quatre just couldn't win against her… or any girl in fact. If it was his honour or if it was his gentleman manner or if he really did lose, no one knew. 

Trowa had won against Catherine who was currently pouting. The only two that hadn't stopped fighting still was Sally and Wufei. "Geez, how long have they been at it?" Duo complained. 

"Way too long" Hilde smirked. Duo was never patient. But when he lost in a battle, he tended to be more impatient. Suddenly a knock came at the door. Wufei's attention wavered and Sally caught him in a lock. 

"SAY IT WUFEI!" she said with triumph standing over Wufei who was currently seeing the mat at a new angle. "Injustice! I was distracted" Sally laughed "Ha! Now who's the weakling" No words. Sally tightened her lock on him. "Say it. Say that women are just as good as men" "Grrr….." 

"Miss Relena?" Relena turned. "Yes Meg? Where is Pagan?" "He left to take our guest to Toronto." "Oh… of course." Meg was the cook and never left the kitchen, unless Ellie and Pagan were both busy "What is it?" "There is someone in the Hall for you" "Thank you" She turned and sighed happily. 

"Wait for me, Sally. I don't want to miss Wufei say it" she laughed as she left the gym. Today was perfect. So perfect. Heero was getting warmer, emotionally by the minute, and Wufei was in a lock by Sally. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

As she stepped into the room, she frowned and corrected herself. The day was not perfect. There in the middle of the room stood Katie, smiling. 

_This can not be good_ "What do you want?" 

"Your highness!" Katie mocked as she curtsied "Such manners! I would never suspect such hostility coming from the Queen of the World." 

"Oh please. You never once returned the kindness I gave to you. And when you decided to spill your glass of water all over me… that was it. You don't deserve my kindness. I'll be always fair to you… but never again kind. What do you want? Didn't Pagan take you to Toronto?" 

"Yes, he tried. I knocked him over the head." Relena gasped. "Oh don't worry. He's ok. I needed to talk to you. Are you happy with Heero?" "What? What kind of question is that?" 

"Oh Relena. You are such a toy in this game." "What are you talking about? What games are you trying to play?" 

"Did you know that your so called friends are not here because they want to have fun with you, but because they were ordered to come?" 

"What?" 

"Heero and all. They were ordered to come here and protect you against some terrorists." 

"I… I don't believe it." _How are you sure? It's possible… more than possible._

Katie chuckled slightly and walked over to a nearby chair and sat down. Her voice taunting, "Surely you feel something wrong? Or are you really that dumb? Surely you would think it odd… that ALL of the gundam pilots came for a sudden holiday at your place. Don't you find it a bit odd that Noin has been running off so often? And what about that pin? 

"How do you know all this? You weren't there!" Relena choked out. "You're right… I wasn't there…. But I woke up last night because my room was right above the library. The boys were have a secret meeting… and I heard it all." 

"I…." "Don't believe me? Here." Katie flung a black thing into Relena's hands. A recorder. 

"Play it." Relena took the recorder and pushed the PLAY button with shaking hands. _Please, please prove her wrong_

"We're her guards. We're here to protect her… this is a mission….. We're her friends yes, but first her protectors" 

Relena dropped the recorder to the floor. It was true… it was all true. They said friends, but what kind of friend would do something like this to her….lie…. cheat………. They weren't/couldn't really be her friends. Soldiers…. Guards. Was their friendship just a fake? 

"But… but why would they keep it from me?" Relena began to shake….. suddenly the warmth from the window didn't seem to be coming through. She felt cold…. So cold. 

"Because…. They didn't want to hurt you. They wanted to make sure you were happy and naïve like me. But I figured it out and I honesty feel really sorry for you. Don't you see, it was all a scheme to get you to do what they wanted to?" 

"And what's that?" 

"To let them do whatever they want. To control you. Think about it…. You'll do anything for them right? If you trust them… the world does. Didn't they use the mobile suits without your permission? Didn't they tell a lie to the public without letting you have a say? See? They've been using you all along. And in the end who gets in trouble? You, when the world finds out, they'll blame you. It's the perfect plan; wish I thought of it. They get anything they want and won't get into trouble. They want you to be a little doll that can be easily mutilated and you were. Think about it. Noin has allowed the gundams to be rebuild right under your nose. They are building them to fight the terrorists who attacked Peachville. HA! You didn't even know about the terrorists." 

"No… it's not true." Relena whispered, her eyes began to fill with tears. _But you know it is._

*No…. it's not true. They wouldn't try to use me. Not like that.* 

_Face it girl…. You're all alone in this world._

*Nooooooooooooooooo! It's not true!!!!* 

_You're a no one to them. Just a tool, a weapon, a doll_

Relena ran to the gym where everyone was waiting for them with tears running down her face. "RELENA?!" Milliardo ran to her reaching out. 

"NO. Leave me alone!" she cried forcing him away. "Don't touch me! Stay away!" "Relena?" 

"Tell me it isn't true! Please!" "What are you talking about?" Milliardo asked with a sinking feeling. "Is it true?! I need to know is it truth! Is it true that you never really planned to come and visit me? That Noin told you to come as a mission?" None of them answered. Relena cried out "So it is true!" and walked up to Heero, her tears pouring down her face. She was shaking but she was determined to hear it for herself. 

"And is it true? That the gundams are being rebuild right now as we speak? Without me knowing?! Was it all just a way to get me to cooperate? So that, by the time I would find out, it would be too late?" Silence. "TELL ME!" "Yes" Relena swung her hand around Heero's face. His face flung to the right as an angry red welt slowly appeared on his cheek. "What else Heero? What else are you hiding from me? Is that all I am to you? Not even an ally, a human but a doll that can be mutilate to meet your needs?" 

She turned away from him to looked at everyone, "You all lied to me! You told me you were here because of me…. Not because of some terrorist group. I still can't believe you lied to me, so you could use me. And what about your friendship. Is it a lie too? Is it all lies?!" 

Dorothy shook her head in denial, "No… of course not. We are your friends!" "How can I trust you? Any of you, ever again?!" Relena's control and composure began to fall apart all at once to the point when she couldn't form any words any more. 

"Relena!" Quatre cried out in a pained voice, "It was for the best, if you'll just let us explain!" Relena shook her head, backing away from the group. Traitors…. Turning to Heero once more, she whispered it. 

"I *loved* you, Heero." And took off, tears pouring down her face. 

Heero stood there. Eyes closed. Closed fists. Ridged body. Red cheek. None of this betrayed how he felt. 

_Relena. Why do I feel like I'm in so much pain? Why is it that some part of me is paining and it's not anything physical. Your words…. Your tears. Your tears against me. Gods… what have I done?_ And there was a problem. It was all true. They had been using her…. Like a tool. And it was his fault, he should have seen the flaw. 

It had been part of his training… to know the human nature. Yet Relena had always been a mystery. He could never handle… no control her the way he could generally handle everyone else. And he had tripped. "Gods Relena, forgive us…" Heero lowered his head, _Forgive me_

Everyone looked stunned. Milliardo was a nervous wreck. "No, no. Please sis… don't. Who told her?" He cried out. 

There was a gasp at the door way to the room. Everyone turned around. Katie. Milliardo stood up, with a face full of thunder. "YOU! You told her! I told you NEVER to come back" He stomped up to her and was about to place his hands on her. "STOP!" "WHY, NOIN!" "Because, it was the true. All she told her was the true. It's our fault." 

"But it she didn't tell Rel-" "It doesn't matter. It's our fault. My fault… I shouldn't have told you all to keep it a secret from her" Milliardo released her and stepped away, returning to Noin's side. 

Katie as shocked. "You're sorry that she's angry? Don't you don't like her?" "HOW DARE YOU!" 

Dorothy cried out, advancing to the girl. "She was OUR friend. We only did it because we CARED. We didn't want to tell her anything because she's a POLITICAN and there are rules about such information. I should know because my family works with them… *are* them. And I'll tell you right now…. Relena is one of the best…. She is strong, honest AND kind. 

And if you were so pig-headed you would understand what she has to go through. All we wanted to do was not make her worry. Relena's like that because people like you made her that way, so JUDGEMENTAL. If you even met her once before you would know she's the sweetest kindest person in the world. How gave you the d*mn right to critis her like that!" 

"I did" the girl said squeaking slightly. "You don't even know her. YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HER. HOW DARE YOU JUDGE HER. I didn't judge you when you came. I knew you were a snob, a ditz, a girl with no real friends, but I still was kind to you. Relena is no snob, or ditz, or girl with no friends. She's MY friend, no matter what I say or do. SHE'S MY FRIEND. I would die for her. And I would sooner go to hell then help you." Dorothy then took off in Relena's direction. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm going to make sure she gets that clear in her head." 

Noin stood up from her seat. "She's right. Relena was is the kindest person known to man. The world has changed her, so she's not to blame. You're a self-bulged girl. You only care about what you want and understand about. If you were a little less shallow, then you would see that whatever Relena doesn't is not for rich or poor people. She does what she does for the world. Not for each individual. That's impossible. She's a nuisance, but in a nice way. I can handle that, I CAN'T handle you. She's my friend too. She's like my own daughter. If you say anything like that to her again, when we bring her back, I promise you….. I'll get back at you" Noin gone, followed by a hiss from Milliardo. 

Catherine was crying. "How….. could….. you…… Relena….." sob. "Gods, Relena just wait up... oh Relena" She dashed off. Sally looked at Katie with distaste. And as fast as lightening punched the girl in the face. 

"I would say sorry, but you deserve it. Hope you get a black eye" 

That left the boys. Wufei just left. He was proud of what his woman had did. He had wanted to do the exact same thing, and now did she did. He didn't have to. How nice! (Pixie begins to chuckle through her tears) 

Trowa looked at the girl with disgust. Duo looked at the girl and muttered, "May god have pity on you when He judges you" Quatre glared at the girl and left. Quatre was furious, but... she was right. Poor Relena. "Forgive us… please just let us explain" 

That left Heero and Katie. "I thought you all would agree with me." Katie spitted. "We don't. We all care for her, no matter what we say" "And you?" "I care for her too" "But you won't return her feelings. You obvious don't care. And she was SO determined that you liked her." Heero snapped back, "That's because I DO" "What?" Katie said surprised. 

"I DO care about her. She's the ONLY reason why I can stand you, the ONLY reason I breath and live in this time of peace. She is the one who makes me sure that I'm still human... Say ANYTHING, to ANYONE against her, and I will personally find the most horrible way of killing you, myself. And I swear that I will find a way… I will watch you till the day you die…. And you will walk in fear because of me!" "But you nevered showed you care" Katie screamed back in terrified at the sudden show of emotions from Heero. 

"That's because she did it for me. I won't. I won't show it. I hate you SO much I could kill you. But I'm too d*mn worried about Relena to kill you. The simple thought of her, makes me think twice about killing you. What would she say if I killed you…. Even after this. But I swear…… say anything" "I won't, I SWEAR I WON'T" "Then GO. I never want to see or hear from you again. And if I hear the smallest rumour, you're dead" Katie scurried off. Heero then ran off to find Relena. 

He finally knew what he wanted. He finally knew what he had to do… to rid himself. Emotions did make people weak…. He felt weak right now. The pain in his heart was so great…. "Relena, just hang on!" he hollered _Just don't leave me hanging like this_ These emotions were worst than any pain he had experienced. Yet never in his life had he felt SO alive. He, Heero Yuy was feeling a rush of emotions and he sort of like the sensation. But it was all-negative and he knew what he had to do to change that. He knew that his heart had been regiven to him would stop if he lost her. 

What would he do, if he lost her. Who could replace his broken heart? Who could make him feel something if at all anything? Who could make him cry and laugh if he had only let those actions reached the surface. No one but she could. No one could replace her. His angel. 

What could he do without her? He didn't want to think about it. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Relena was running…. Running…. Running. Finally she reached a cliff. 

Perhaps she could run away. Create a real life. Like the one she had before all this. She had to leave it all behind. It was the only way she would hold on to her sanity. How could they do this to her?   
  
_If I should stay,  
I would only be in your way.  
So I'll go, but I know  
I'll think of you ev'ry step of the way.._  
  


Or maybe the best answer was to jump. End it all here and now. And do better in her second life… if she had one. She breathed every day because of the people in her heart and now they were gone, gone, gone. She was alone. It was her life… not anyone else's no more. She was now living for herself…. And not for others.   
  
_And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
You, my darling you. Hmm._  
  


But she didn't want it. She didn't want to live only for herself and her own causes. She wanted to live for other people. It was better dead then to live for herself. Relena closed her eyes.   
  
_Bittersweet memories  
that is all I'm taking with me.  
So, goodbye. Please, don't cry.  
We both know I'm not what you, you need._  
  


Suddenly she felt like she was flying. A burst of light came through her closed eyes. She didn't even cry out.   
  
_I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you have all you've dreamed of.  
And I wish to you, joy and happiness.  
But above all this, I wish you love._  
  


_How could you Heero? I gave you my life and instead you threw it back into my face. And though it's my own now, I don't want it back. I never wanted it back_ Suddenly she remembered her promise…… Long ago.   
  
_And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you._  
  


_ I promise to you, Heero and myself, that somehow I will teach you to live again. You're only human. You should know how it feels like to love and be loved. And even in the end if it isn't me…. I'll still be happy and I will always forever love you_ She opened her mouth and screamed.   
  
_I, I will always love you.  
You, darling, I love you.  
Ooh, I'll always, I'll always love you._  
  
  


Then it was black.   
  
  
  


^A^ AHhhhhh!!!! Not a cliffhanger!!!! *sniff* Yes people, a terrible horrible cliffhanger... *weep a little* THAT WAS SO SAD!!!!! *cry a little bit more* Now some of you probably wants to kill me for leaving you like that with a entire hand of tissues... 

Ok people.... one favour to be ask. Will you tell me if that was emtional? I got Chris to read it for me... but she told me she was on a sugar-high. 

Please don't forget to email me! I need to know if you liked it or liked-liked it. ^_~ Email me at [pixie_angel_girl@hotmail.com][2] Remember, blackmail if no email. Talk to you soon! OOOOOOOOo, XXXXXXXXx and Cookies Pixie^A^   


   [1]: mailto:pixie_angel_girl@hotmail.com
   [2]: href



	7. Chapter 7: Prisoner

Wings of a Dove   
  


^A^ I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry people!!! I know, I know. I haven't posted in SO long, but hey! I've got other important things to do, like that review from english, that french extra project on esperanto, those questions for science, three assignments from career studies.... and more!!! I HATE it!!! So there are my excuses... please accept them. *puppy eyes* 

I noticed from my last chapter reviews that people are expecting me to get romantic.... Beep... Error.... Wrong. But I'm glad you found Chapter 6 emotional. I suck at creating romantic stories but GOMEN, the next few chapters will be romantic-less. Yes, less. Very few romantic parts. Why? Because from now on, it's all plot development.... our favourite villian is actually going to play his part. YEAH!!! (Did I actually say that?)   
  
I'm say it here, though it's in the disclaimer, I do NOT own the song "Shape of my Heart" owned by the Backstreet Boys and others. Characters out of character: Yes, Heero admitted his feelings... and that pretty much well sets Heero out of character... BUT he just thinks it.... no one knows his feeling but you... the reader. Lucky you. Keep this in mind. NEW CHARACTER!!!!! He's pretty important.... don't flame him... I really like him... though I didn't portray him well in this chapter. Sorry Mark. Don't forget to e-mail me or else! And as always, I will answer them all back as soon as possible.

  


Standard Disclaimers apply: All the characters in this story belongs to Sun Rise and company. I do not own Gundam Wing in anyway. ALso the song, "Shape of my Heart" is owned by Backstreet Boys and others I do not know. But this story does, does belong to me, SO don't copy. That's plagiarism and illegal. This story is plainly for the reader's enjoyment.

  
  


**Notes**  
( ) - means my thoughts or comments  
* * - means a subconsious level of thinking (more emotional)  
_words in italics_ - mean a conscious level of thinking (more logical)   
  
  


Wings of a Dove

  


Chapter Seven: Prisoner  
By [Pixie^A^][1]  
Rated: PG-13  


  
  
  


Everyone was frantically searching for her…. For Relena. Dorothy finally yelled her frustration. "WE HAVE TO FIND HER!" The girls turned to her… Poor Dorothy… she was taking this very hard. Catherine nodded her distress. "I know… don't worry…. We'll find her" 

"Hey, why don't we use our Obterians? That way we can over more ground!" Sally said excitedly. Hilde nodded "Great idea, let's go" and started running to her suit, followed by the rest of the girls. 

"RELENA!" Heero called out in a hoarse voice, from all the yelling. How long has it been since they had started looking for her? Heero felt a strange sensation pass over him, he wasn't sure of himself. He was scared... scared for Relena. They were in the middle of no where. Well… they *were* somewhere. They were in the middle of the forest that was behind the mansion, hopefully going in the direction that Relena had ran off to. So... was this how it felt to be helpless? Was this how Relena felt when he ran off? 

_Gods Relena don't leave me. I'll do anything. If you don't come back, I'll go back to my flagitious ways. I'll kill Katie the next time I see her. I'll take more crazy suicidal missions. I'll…. I'll…_ *Be lost without you* 

_YOU!_ *I told you. I told you to listen to me. How you may not want me, but you crave for me. Just like you crave for Rele-* _Stop! Just tell me how to get her back home safe_ *I can't. I'm not GOD. I'm only your subconscious. I told you, and you ignored me. Pay the price Heero. That's life. I'm sorry but all I can say is that perhaps this time as you fall, no bloody angel is going to save your butt, because she has died* _No, lords no_ "RELENNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAA, WHERE ARE YOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!" He called out again. 

He looked up around him. Noin, Milliardo and the boys were frantically calling out her name… searching for her. Strange how they hadn't called the police yet…. It never really occurred to them to actually call anyone or even get help from the guards. Heero noticed Milliardo fall to his knees. 

Milliardo punched the dirt.... He should have STUPIDLY *punch* know. He *knew* his sister was strong-headed... he *knew* his sister had an uncanny ability to figure out things he tried to hide from her, BUT why couldn't she understand it was for her good. Everything he did was her... "Milliardo, get up!" Heero ordered. Milliardo glared at him with angry tired eyes. "Why?!" Millardo clenched his fingers into a tight fist... "Because Relena needs you!" "No Heero, you're wrong. I need her… My baby sister. During the war she was all I had. She was my cause, she was the one I protected. She gave me a cause to live and to die for. I HAVE to find her, for my own sake. Not hers. She was… would be fine without me." 

Heero looked at older man. "No, Milliardo. The only thing she wanted you to stop was your downward opinion on her. But she's not a baby anymore... she could have handled the fact of knowing. That's where we screwed up... we TOTALLY screwed up." Heero got looks for this, then downward stares. Great... instead of getting Millardo off group of self-pity, he made everyone feel bad. But... he knew it was true, what he said... digging deeper into the pit of guilt. Yet he knew something... something else. He searched for the words. "But she loves you and would never want you to feel this way. And you're not going to feel any better if you sit here sulking, so GET UP!" 

Milliardo sighed. "You're right. But I can't help but wonder if her love for me has changed… that she doesn't…. love me anymore" Heero cringed at the thought. Pretend that her love has changed for everyone including him. That she didn't want them…. Him back. _Stop pretending and fact the facts Heero. Relena is still missing. Nothing is going to get done until she is found._

"SHIT!" Wufei cried out. "WHAT?" Everyone cried out in alarm… preparing for the worst. "No I didn't find her, but what will happen if we can't find her. What will happen to the peace she created? Will chaos rule again? If we can't find her, I failed my mission to keep peace. Curse it!" 

Heero was still. Wufei wouldn't be the only one to fail. All the pilots would have failed. He would have failed. All his missions… even if he did achieve its goal were failures because all those missions had one goal. Peace. And if peace disappeared just like Relena… Heero closed his eyes, wishing this was a REALLY bad dream. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"RELENA?!!!!!!!" the group cried as their heads all turned to the direction of the sound. Heero was already running. _Please let her be ok, until I get there. Please… I'll do anything…. Just let her be ok._

Finally he reached a cliff. "RELENA?" he called out. Where was she? Suddenly he saw 3 mobile suits, identical to the ones he saw yesterday rising into view. One of them was holding a person… "RELENA!" 

"LET HER GO!" Duo cried out. Heero turned to find that everyone was behind him and were now frantically yelling at the suits, but the suits ignored them. And they couldn't do a DAMN thing. "When is our gundams when we need them!!!" whined Duo shaking his fist at the laughing Caprias. Heero was about to turn to head back to the Mansion to steal a plane when…. suddenly there was a buzzing sound. Two shadows flew over them, to the suits. The Obeterians, Heero confirmed, a side of him relieved… 

"GO Hilde! GO Sally!" Duo cheered happily. "And go… who's Sally carrying?" Another suit appeared behind them. "That you Dorothy? Or is it Catherine?" Noin asked. 

"It's Dorothy. Cathie's and mine can only hover not fly that's why Cathie is hitch-hiking a ride with Sally. Faster that way. Hilde offered me a lift, but" Dorothy shuddered, "I turned that offer down. Besides it three on three. It shouldn't be any problem for the girls" 

Hilde blasted full speed as she was not carrying another suit and taunted the suits. "Where you're going? Don't wanna play? Afraid you'll get hurt?" The suits turned around. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Shit!" the first man carrying a unconscious Relena cursed. "It's the Obeterians!" another cried as Hilde's came closer and became for clear in the dark. "We have to get the prisoner back!" another man cried, "Lord Shadow will be…" 

"Shadow… fladow…." A new voice came over the air, "I wouldn't be worried about *that* right now" "Who is that?!" "My suit is called Death Blade and you can call me just that." Catherine hollered as she let go of Sally's mobile suit and promptly landed on another suit. (Why Death Blade? Think of all those circus acts with those knives. I think it fit just perfectly. ^_^) 

The second man didn't have enough time to react, as both Catherine and he plunged into the sea for an underwater battle. 

Sally smiled. Now she could fight properly. She would take the silent one…. The third man who looked like he was scared out of his pants and was trying to sneak away without being noticed. 

"Oh NO you don't!" Sally bellowed as she flew to the suit. She pulled out a light saber and sped towards the suit. With one mighty sweep she sliced it into two. A second passed before the suit exploded. 

Hilde stared hard at the suit that held an unconscious Relena Peacecraft. "Let her go!" "Never!" snarled the man. Hilde bit her lip. This would be difficult… how would she attack without hurting Relena in any way? 

The man took advantage of her pause by holding Relena in one hand while raising his gun to shoot at Hilde while blasting away. (Weird sentence but picture it in your mind. It's possible!) 

Hilde's suit, Night Wing was thrown back against the cliff and fell down to the rugged rocks with it's crushing waves. 

"HILDE!" Duo cried out in terror. Suddenly another suit appeared from the sea. It was Death Blade. Catherine had defeated her opponent easily underwater and now was helping Hilde up. "You ok girlfriend?" 

"Yeah. I guess. Damn it though. I let him get away with away with Relena." Hilde swore as she stood up, looking around for the enemy. Hilde began crying…. She had failed. "Hey stop it…. We need to group together and find her before she get too far away." Hilde nodded wiping her tears away and took Catherine's mobile to and flew up to where the Gundam pilots had been watching the battle. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Hilde and Catherine landed and hopped out. Hilde had a bad bruise on her arm that was bluish and would turn and ugly green when it would heal. Duo began fussing over the mark. Hilde slapped him away, "I'm fine. Geez, have a bit more composure k? You're acting like a girl!" 

Duo smiled. "You make being a girl sound bad." Hilde opened her mouth and shut it. Duo smirked, he had won. 

"Foolish" Wufei said. "What?" Catherine aske frowning. "Hilde paused before attacking. That could have costed her, her life. In battle nothing should be hesitated. Now we've lost the Queen of the World. That's why women….." 

"Hey Wu-Man stop it. They tried." Duo cried out. "Trying sometimes isn't good enough. Trying doesn't get missions com-" "Wufei stop it right now!" 

They all looked up to see Sally's suit, Mediator or the negotiator. "Why?" Wufei said turning his eyes away in distaste. "Because we still got something out of this all" "Well please… do enlighten me" 

Sally landed her suit and stepped out. She held out a tiny black handle thing with a monitor. "While you were being attacked, I took the liberty of throwing on that mobile suit, a tracker device. I've got a lock on it now, and where it goes, Relena will presumably be. If this suit has to their base, well goodie goodie gumdrops. We'll find our Shadow" 

Heero nodded. And turned away. He had failed and nothing else mattered. He had promised to protect her. And he hadn't. He had lost her to the enemy. What would they do with her? 

Sudden pictures flashed in his head. Torture, persecution, rape, death…. What would they do to his angel? 

Heero turned away from the group. He was still ridge and strong outside… but he was breaking inside. _Relena, I promise I'll save you. And I'll never leave you again. I'll never hurt you again. I'll be dead honest. I won't keep you in the dark. Heck, I'll even tell you that I care for you. Just don't leave me hanging here like this._   
  
_ Baby, please try to forgive me  
Stay here, don't put out the glow  
Hold me now, don't bother  
If every minute it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man that I've become.  
  
_

_Relena, if you leave me like this. I'll kill people again, something I haven't done for over 3 years. I'll hide myself again, so that no one can find me. I'll throw away your photo album. I swear I'll finish my fight with your brother and I'll win. Just watch and see if I don't._  
  
_ Looking back on the things I've done  
I was trying to be someone  
Play my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
  
Sadness is beautiful  
Loneliness is 'tragical'  
So heal me, I can't win this war  
  
_

_I'll never leave you, I promise. I'll let you only know joy and never sorrow. I'll kill any bastards that will even dare touch you. I'll support all of your crazy pacifism ideas._  
  
_ Touch me now, don't bother  
If every second it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man I've become  
  
Looking back on the things I've done  
I was trying to be someone  
Play my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
  
_

_Just please. Just be in one piece when I find you again. Please, Relena…._  
  
_ I give with my confession  
Got nothing to hide no more  
I don't know where to start  
But to show you the shape of my heart  
  
And looking back the things I've done  
I never want to play the same old part  
Or keep you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
  
_

_Some has dared to steal the Queen of the World, the Dove of Peace right in front of me. I wasn't prepared, but when I find her…. I will be._ Heero opened his eyes that gleamed. The Perfect Soldier would fix that, while…. Heero Yuy would try to fix….. his angel's heart.   
  
_ Looking back on the things I've done  
I was trying to be someone  
Play my part, left you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of...  
  
_

"Are you ready, Heero?" Duo asked. Heero turned around to find a group standing behind him with the same determination, no not the same. No one could ever match his determination. He had been fighting all his life and this was yet another hurdle that he would pass. That he had to pass if he wanted to see others hurdles. Nodding, the groups headed back to the mansion with a tracker and plot in hand.   
  
_ Show you the shape of my heart….._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Once inside the mansion, instant actions were being taken. Milliardo and Noin had to do something to make sure the world didn't figure out that Relena was missing but still have a search for her. Milliardo was going to be the liar (Uh Oh!), as he would stay low and not saying anything to the public about Relena until asked. By then he would say that they were on vacation, hoping that they would find her before the two weeks were up. 

Noin was going to inform the "trusted" Preventers to start hunting for Relena, using the satellite from the Preventers and from Quatre's business all over the world. They would also use the colonies to start scanning the world. Unable to use mobile suits for the search and wanting to keep it a secret, they had only this choice. 

Sally and Catherine had decided to work on the tracker, mapping where it was going. Hilde and Dorothy were repairing Night Wing, which had a few scratches from the fall to the rocks. 

For once the Gundam pilots had no idea what they're were suppose to do. SLAM! Everyone stared at Duo who had just hit the coffee table in front of him. "There's nothing we can DO! Why on earth would they want Relena?! We might feel bad, but the girls feel worst. Have you seen them… they're working with tears pouring down their faces!" 

"That's because they're--" "Don't say it Wufei. You know it isn't true" Quatre interrupted. Trowa drew his hand threw his hair. "To answer one question, they would take Relena for negotiation purposes, to get what they want. We just don't know what they want." 

"I do… and I don't think they want her for negotiation purposes" Everyone stared at Heero. "Wellll?!!!!!" "Yes Heero, tell us" Milliardo and a slump-over Noin came into the room. "WHAT? You know and didn't tell US!" Catherine cried out as the rest of the girls followed. All were tear-stained. Catherine was about to advance at Heero, when Trowa stopped her. 

"Trowa let go!" "No!" "WHY?!" "Let him explain" "It better be good" 

Heero sighed, "I just figured it out right now. Yesterday the attack on Peachtown was not to scare us. It was to take people, but not as hostages." (He's say this again to explain to Milliardo and the girls, though he DID say it to the guys in the library.) "I was wondering why the suit I attacked was using a human shield. Then from this" Heero threw the disk to Milliardo, "I noticed that almost all the suits were carrying someone. All from the school there, all around 16-22. The explosion of the power plant was just a diversion. The prisoners are no hostages or else the enemy would have asked for the sum by this morning if not yesterday. The question is why would the enemy want prisoners?" The Gundam pilots having heard this before, nodded for him to continue. 

"Leaving this, I want to go to General Marshall. His full name is Luke Marshall. He disappeared about 2 years ago, said to be dead from an airplane. But as we all know, a plane exploding doesn't mean everyone inside is dead. I guess that our Shadow is Marshall. Why? Because he had a little something for Relena, right Milliardo?" Everyone stared at Milliardo. He looked down. 

"It's true. Luke really liked Relena. He was seemingly nice at first. Only about 2 years older than her and was responible and always there for her." Milliardo lifted his eyes to Heero's. "He was ALWAYS there for her. That's why it was ok with me at first. Then he tried to…. Abuse her one day. I threw him out without another thought." 

"Luke stilled has an infatuation with Relena though. And he hates you. And us gundam pilots, it seems like we were always in the spot light…. That we could do anything. Not only is he trying to make us miserable by taking Relena, and making himself happy by keeping her to himself, but he's trying to test us. Trying to see how 'good' we really are." Heero stopped. "I think he's out for me. I think he knows that Relena never liked him more than a friend and he's jealous at me. Relena was never good at hiding the fact that she likes me." 

Heero was steel when he said this. Yet, he was breaking inside. He knew she like him….. more than like him. Yet he had turned her away, twice. (Probably more than that…. But I've lost count) 

"Back to the prisoners…. During the last year and a half, it has been recorded that there had been several deaths…. With out a real reason. All had happen neared a power plant that had exploded. This Shadow has been taking prisoners in small numbers for over a year and I hadn't yet discover why" Heero sighed…. That was patheic… hadn't yet discovered why…. (How unlike our Perfect Soldier) 

"You don't deserve her" Heero threw a glare at Dorothy. "You don't deserve her at all. Have you ever thought that she would someday not love you. You see love wavers with such treatment. She was breaking down that first year. The second she said she gave up. But I knew that wasn't true. Once we had a sleepover and I woke up in the middle of the night to see her moaning your name, holding that stupid bear of yours. Anyone sensible would have dumped you a few years back. Heero you're doomed for a life of loneliness if it weren't for her. Lucky for you, she trusted you with all her heart. Lucky for you, she has a heart of gold" 

Heero took a step back, he didn't need this. It was already bad as it was. He thought that Relena's care would be one of the few constants in his world of change and darkness. He had taken it for granted…. But never again. 

Quatre took his hand and covered Dorothy. "Stop Dorothy. Heero understands this. We all do. It won't do any good if we stand here, blaming each other. When we get her back, we'll erase all her doubts about us." 

Dorothy sighed and nodded. "You're right" then looked back at Heero, "I didn't mean it. By the looks of I don't deserve Quatre, like Trowa doesn't deserve Catherine" Trowa raises an eyebrow while Catherine sees this and giggles, "and Wufei doesn't deserve Sally" "WHAT?!" 

"YOU don't deserve Sally. Do you want that in writing?! Oops, forgot you couldn't READ female writing!" "THIS IS INJUSTICE!" "YEAH IT IS… BUT YOU STARTED IT!" "I DID NO SUCH THIN--" 

Everyone sweatdropped. At such a critical situation, Wufei was still able to argue over justice. Heero frown. 

"What did you find, girls?" Milliardo called over the two voices. Sally shrugged. "The suit carrying Relena is heading southeast towards the sea. Probably for more cover seeing that there are a lot of cities around the south. We're (Sally and Catherine) supposing that the mobile suit has been picked up by a carrier of some sort and is probably being carried back to their base or something like that. We could save Relena any time, after we have some sort plan of action." 

"Then let's get at it" Trowa replied.   
  
  
  
The End.....   
  
  
  
  
  
HA! Did I trick you? Hehehee..... sorry people, but someone put me up to it and I *had* to take the dare. Well, here's the rest of the chapter. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The Shadow (or General Luke Marshall) licked his lips in anticipation. He was in a viewing room alone staring intently at the window in front of him. On the other side was a boy, about the age of 19 perhaps strapped to a table. He looked around scared…. But refused to show it by biting his lips. 

The Shadow closed his eyes. He liked it…. He loved the look of fear….. he could practically just fed himself on it. This young man would be special. He matched Relena by age, by blood type, by appearances. He would be the last test. He would the last "subject" to this type of test…. If he was success, so would Relena. 

His lizard-like eyes opened at the sound of a door, and followed the movement of Doctor O. 

Doctor saw the young man and winced. But he knew also that the Shadow was watching the procedure through on of these walls. Deciding not to betray his emotions, he took a needle from a tray and brought it to the boy. 

"Who? Who are you?" The lad asked in a whispered. He felt very vulnerable at the moment, he couldn't move and he wasn't wearing anything but some pants. The cold breath of the ventilator above him made him shiver. This was horrible… this wasn't right. If he only wasn't strapped to the table…. Why was he here?….. 

"Relax, I'm not the enemy, see?" The doctor showed the boy his chains. The boy relaxed a bit. "What's going on? What are you going to do?" 

"What's your name boy?" Ignoring the question. "Mark… Mark Lev--" "Well then Mark, see this needle? I'm going to put you to sleep" "Why do you want me to sleep?" 

"I've been forced to do a…. Procedure to you. The only thing I can do for you is to put you to sleep" Mark's eyes filled with determination wanting to know the truth, "Am I going to die? Are you trying to kill-" "No" the doctor soothed as he took the needle and brought it close to Mark's arm. 

_Interesting….. Offer comfort to the enemy before coming in for the kill_ The Shadow thought. 

Mark felt the needle pierce through his skin and felt another strange sensation. Then it was gone. There was some rustling on the side where the man stood. 

"What's your name? Are you a prisoner too?" He demanded. The doctor sighed. "My name is Doctor O and yes. I am a prisoner. Just relax now, if you don't it's going to hurt more." "When will I see my friends who are also prisoners? When will I see you again?" Mark asked with a sleepy voice. _Fight it_ his mind screamed to him… but he couldn't… he just………….. 

"Your friends, I don't know. As for me, you'll see me tomorrow." The doctor shook his head…. Mark probably didn't hear, he was fast asleep already. 

Sighing, the doctor pressed a button. The table with Mark's turned revealing that there was a hole in the table that showed Mark's entire back. (Remember Mark is strapped to the table.) The doctor began to fiddle around with a computer. A laser light from above lowered and shone a red light beam. It pointed to the upper part of the back, right in the center. Click, click, beep. The light beam slip into two light beams that went: one left, one right until they both hit the point right before the shoulder blade. 

…………………… 

The Shadow smiled. _Good job doctor_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Relena twitched a little as she was slowly began to awake. _I feel like I've been run over by a truck.._ Relena moaned as she tried to sit up. Where was she? She looked around the room. Wherever she was, the person had obviously knew how to treat a guest. 

A room of white walls and deep velvet red carpet. There was a mirror to her right beside a door. To her left was a bed and another door. This one was open showing a bathroom. _What is this? I wake up to find myself in a hotel or a cruise?_ Relena tried to stand up and realizes that she had been asleep on the floor. _On the floor? Why would I be sleeping on the floor?_

She tried to recall the events before this…. She had been running through a forest when she reached a cliff…. And jumped. Relena winced at the thought, _Am I dead?_ She pinched herself. OUCH! _Definitely not dead_

So that meant that someone saved her….. she wanted out though…. She didn't want to stay here alone. She wanted someone to explain what happened. She tried the door beside the window. Locked. _What on earth_ Suddenly a light bulb went off in Relena's head.   
  
Prisoner.   
  
  
  
^A^ The end (of the chapter) AND I mean it this time. There you have it. Please do not flame... I know the battle scene was not very good, but describing fights are one of the hardest things to do. Yes there will be more 1R parts... but more closer to the end of the story... and we've barely got started. Shadow and true meaning of the title of this story haven't yet played a role in story yet. So wait around the next few chapters... and these chapters WON'T boring. (I hope). ^_^   
  
Here are the names of the Obeterians, just in case you wanted to know. I came up with names from the top of my head…. if you want to use this Oberterian idea… tell me first, k? 

Night Wing - Hilde   
Death Blade - Catherine  
Frost Bite - Dorothy(I really like this Obeterian name.... It fits SO well)   
Mediator - Sally  


I guess that's it for now..... Remember key words: Blackmail if no e-mail WITH a promise that IF you e-mail me, I will e-mail back to you as soon as possible. E-mail to: [ pixie_angel_girl@hotmail.com][1] OOOOOOOOOOOOO, XXXXXXXXXXX and Cookies and Cookies Pixie^A^ 

   [1]: mailto:pixie_angel_girl@hotmail.com



	8. Chapter 8: All Alone

Wings of a Dove   
  


^A^ *Pants* I've shocked myself. I finished the 8th chapter early... *cheers* YEAH!! 

Two warnings today: 1 - I'm feeling song-less... can't find any good songs. Grrr... I'm still gonna keep searching. If you have a good knowledge with songs, e-mail me. I need the help. ^_^ 2 - This chapter is weird. Weird? Yes weird. I tried doing many things in this chapter with explains alot of the things before the actual story. I hope this answers some of the questions out there. ^A^ 

Standard Disclaimers apply: All the characters in this story belongs to Sun Rise and company. I do not own Gundam Wing in anyway. But this story does, does belong to me, SO don't copy. That's plagiarism and illegal. This story is plainly for the reader's enjoyment.

  
  


**Notes**  
( ) - means my thoughts or comments  
* * - means a subconsious level of thinking (more emotional)  
_words in italics_ - mean a conscious level of thinking (more logical)   
  
  


Wings of a Dove

  


Chapter Eight: All Alone  
By [Pixie^A^][1]  
Rated: PG-13  


  
  
  


Relena curled tighter into a tinier ball in the corner of the room on the bed. For the last hour, she had been yelling out for help and now her throat was sore. _Soundproof wall_ She figured. What she would to for a glass of water….. in fact anything to drink. 

How did she get herself into this situation again? 

_"And is it true? That the gundams are being rebuild right now as we speak? Without me knowing?! Was it all just a way to get me to cooperate? So that, by the time I would find out, it would be too late?" Silence. "TELL ME!" "Yes"_

Relena couldn't believe it…. Why? Why were did they have to rebuild those gundams… Terrorists… just because of terrorist? It wasn't enough…. There wasn't enough reason to fight… there was no reason big or important enough to fight. Yet…. She felt bad. Gingerly she felt her right palm… it tingled. 

_She swung her hand around Heero's face. His face flung to the right as an angry red welt slowly appeared on his cheek._

Relena's eyes filled. _"What else Heero? What else are you hiding from me? Is that all I am to you? Not even an ally, a human but a doll that can be mutilate to meet your needs?"_ How could she? To resort to physical actions? To slap him… to slap Heero? 

_She turned away from him to looked at everyone, "You all lied to me! You told me you were here because of me…. Not because of some terrorist group. I still can't believe you lied to me, so you could use me. And what about your friendship. Is it a lie too? Is it all lies?!"_

Lies…. When would they ever think of her as Relena? Not Chibi-Relena, not Relena Dorlin or Peacecraft…. Just Relena…. A girl…. A human being….. When?…. 

Suddenly a clicking sound at the door intrupped her thoughts. The first thing to pass Relena's mind was panic… she stood up on the bed, if someone was going to try something on her, she wasn't going to make it any easier for them. 

A woman came in, which shocked her. A nice old looking lady too. The lady brought in a few things like a broom, a duster, a bucket and what not. She put these things on the floor and closed the door behind her… not even noticing Relena. Suddenly she looked up to see Relena. "Ah, I see they finally caught their prize." Her voice was warm and kind-sounding, scratched up by time. The sound of a well-loved grandmother. 

Relena was still suspicious, "What do you mean 'prize'?" "I mean you. I've lived on this ship most of my life and no one has ever slept in this room except perhaps the general, but he hated this room. Too fancy for him," 

"Who is this general? Is he my captor? Are you his slave?" The old lady's face dropped. With a small movement, the lady beckoned Relena closer. Relena drew close and was shocked. The old lady looked up with tears in her eyes. 

"Yes" the lady whispered, "I am a slave, see this black collar underneath this white shirt. If we disobey Shadow, all he has to do is press a button and the collar will electrocute you to death. It is the Shadow who is your captor" 

Relena eye's filled with pity, placing a hand on the lady's shoulder, she asked, "Then who is this general? Is the general and Shadow related or something?" "No, no. Let me explain…. You see I use to be his serving maid. General Luke Marshall's." Relena gasped, "He was a nice man, cold but nice. Then one day, he came back with fury in his eyes. He was mad. Very mad. I was on that flight with him when it crashed. 

*Flashback* 

Liz, the serving maid, blinked her eyes open… What happened? Why was she on the floor, sprawled about? She pulled herself up by the nearby counter and duster herself off. Suddenly it came flooding back… The engine… something had been wrong with the engine… and they were falling… *had* fallen. Crash. 

They had crashed, and she had survived somehow. "Hello? Anyone there?" she called out… Maybe… just maybe someone else had survived too. Suddenly a dark shadow loomed over her. "What?" she asked shakily… "Shadow?" "Yes…. Shadow… I like it." It answered. But Liz reconized the voice… "General Luke?" 

"No… Shadow…. I am…. No longer Luke…" It made it's way to her… limping slightly. "You're hurt!" "Yes… come on…. We need to go… I'll need you to do… my cooking and cleaning.. I'm glad you made it through…" Liz nodded… She didn't understand, but she was just a simple-plain working woman. Her family had been working under the Marshall's for the longest time. Serving was in her blood… and she didn't know what else to do… and…. Not to mention….. she cared for him like a nephew. 

The Shadow limped passed her and walked to the cockpit. Liz, pulled her lips back in a tight line… "I'll be there, sir" 

*End of Flashback* 

"He and I survived" the old lady continued, "But there was something wrong with him ever since. I don't know where we landed, but I think something got into his system and now…. he's not General Luke, but the Shadow." 

Relena was shaking. Luke…. Luke Marshall…. He was her captor. "But it…. Can't be…." The old lady looked up at the girl, "Are you not that lassie that the Shadow use to like? Princess Relena? You see I've forgotten….. I've lost a lot of my memory after the crush…. But I've been regaining it. Well?" 

"Yes" Relena whispered hollowly. She couldn't believe it…. "It's me." The old lady shook her head, "I don't hear from Master Shadow any more, but from what I've heard…. He still loves you" 

"But why me?" Relena asked shakily. This couldn't be happening…… *Why not? The gundam pilots always survive the crazies situations and in some ways Luke is just like them* But he wasn't in others. The gundam pilots were always trying to defend themselves, those they cared for and their morals. 

Luke did none of these. He always was the one attacking another country, who knows what were his morals, and to those he cared about…… He had cared about her…. She knew that. Everyone else practically hated him…. But he was sweet to her until…… 

*Flashback* 

Relena stood on the balcony alone. She should be at the ball that her brother was holding in her honour. But she couldn't go back and play the perfect host anymore. She was too drained today. Relena sighed and looked up at the sky. 

She was doing this for Heero. All for him, so he wouldn't have to fight anymore. He had been through so much pain, that he didn't need the rest of his life to go through another battle. She didn't know where he was, so she couldn't thank him in words. 

So Relena would go the distance to do what's right for peace. Relena looked up at the sparkling sky full of stars. There was a shooting star. _Made to make a wish_ She thought of wistfully. Well why not? 

Relena closed her eyes and wished for what her heart most desired. "Heero……" "Who's that?" There was a deep baritone voice behind her that had a hint of emotion in it. Relena turned around to find Luke. "Oh hello Luke, what are you doing here?" "Your brother asked me to find you. Who's Heero?" 

Relena blushed. Caught. "Oh no one important" His green eyes flashed with annoyance. "Tell me" Now the typical girl would feel uncomfortable with such a man, but Relena had experience. (Think, think!) "I really don't want to" she repeated as she dropped her eyes to the floor. There was a sudden movement as Luke grabbed her wrist. 

"Luke? What are you doin-" "TELL ME" Relena whimpered slightly. The whimper seemed to have an enormous effect on him. Immediately he loosened up and began to examine her wrist. "I'm SO sorry. I just want to know. I want to get to know you better Relena…. If that's going to happen, I *need* to know more about you." 

Relena nodded and looked up to his eyes. They almost reminded her of Heero's though they missed the clearness. Yet both shined with great intensity. 

"Heero was a gundam pilot. I remember the first time we met. He asked if I saw it, but I didn't understand. He wanted to know if I saw him and the suit together because if I did, he would have to kill me to protect his mission…. But……." "But?' Luke prompted. 

Relena laughed a little, "He was a trained assassinated. The best, but he could never pull the trigger on me. He saved my life more times then I can count. There is something about him that I love. No not something…. It's everything….. but…." _It just wasn't meant to be and I had to move on_ Relena wanted to finish. 

Luke cut her off, "Surely you can forget him" Relena turned to him "Of course not. I will never forget him" "He's a nothing…. He's not worth a second of your time." Relena eyes filled with tears. "No it's not true. He's worth more than my time. He's more than that! He's like any other human who has his own special story to tell. He's….." 

"A No One!" Relena slapped him in the face. Her face was red and puffy as her tears erupted over her face. "Don't ever say that again! Don't you dare! You don't even know him! You have no damn right to criticism him!" 

Luke turned red at this and grabbed her wrist tighter than before. "I know what's good for you Relena. I'm the one for you and no one's going to get in my way. And I'll prove it to you!" Relena was now very frightened. What was he going to do? 

With a quick twist he caught both wrist with one hand and with the other hand grabbed her back. Relena cried out for help, but was silenced when his lips descended on hers. 

Relena tried to push away. This wasn't right! No one had to right to kiss her without her consent! With tears running down her cheek, she fought him. _Please, please, someone come and help me!_

Suddenly the grip on her wrist disappeared. Not that it made a difference, she was being squished into him that she still couldn't move. The disappeared hand came down and pinched her lips keeping them from moving so he could continue kissing them. Relena was sick to her stomach. _Let go, let go!_ Her mind demanded as her esteem began to break at the thought of kissing a man like this. 

Somewhere, she knew that Luke was a lonely man… and could be kind. But this….. this….. 

There was something trying to break through her lips. Relena gasped as his tongue found it's way in. Relena nearly choked on the sensation. This was wrong….. gods please save me and I'll never leave a ball again. 

"LUKE MARSHALL, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER?!" a voice ran though the hallway. Luke let her go and turned. Relena gasped for more air and finally looked up. Noin and Milliardo. Thank goodness. 

"Relena? What happened to you?" Noin asked as their eyes met. Unlike Noin, Milliardo had a perfectly good idea what had happened. "Relena come here!" Before the words left his mouth, Relena ran into his arms crying. 

_F*CK_ Luke thought. (I have nothing to do with Luke…. He's strange.) 

Milliardo stroked his little sister's hair and listened to her cries for a second. His face was gentle as he felt her tighten her grasp on him. But when he looked up back at Luke, his face was full of thunder. Gently he pried Relena arms off of him and gave her to Noin. All the time staring at Luke. 

"You dare touch my sister like that… you dare treat her like that! You're worst then Heero" At this moment something passed over Luke's face. "You dare abuse her in my own house, let alone anywhere!" 

Luke opened his mouth but didn't get a chance to say a thing, "Luke Marshall, you are hereby stripped off everything you've ever owned including your title!" Noin gasped, "Milliardo, please…." 

But there was no hope. Nothing could stop him. "Get out." Milliardo said with venom in his words. "Get out and never come back. If I find you anywhere near her again, I'll kill you! I swear! DO you get it! GUARDS!" 

4 guards appeared. "Lead General Marshall out of the house and off the property. Make sure he never comes back!" "SIR!" As Luke was carried away, he called back at Milliardo, "You'll regret this Milliardo Peacecraft. I'll make sure you'll pay and I'll have to sister too. I'll have everything you took from me, and everything you've ever owned. I promise….. I promise……" His voice disappeared slowly. 

*End of Flashback* 

Relena slowly reached for her neck. It was cold…. Her hand. "Are you alright miss?" the old lady asked with concern. "No…. I mean yes, YES of course I am. Why are you here?" Relena tried to cover her anxiety. The old lady smiled sadly. "They ordered me to make clean the rooms, your's included, but it's in no mess. Can I get you anything? Some milk and cookies, before lights out?" 

"When do the lights go off?" Relena asked cursing herself for not wearing a watch. "In an hour. Well, I have to go now before someone checks one me. Goodbye dearie…. And Goodnight" 

The door clicked. A sure sign that the door was locked. Relena was froze. She couldn't believe it. Luke Marshall was alive….. and had kidnapped her. Relena choked on the words, "Goodnight? Goodnight?! HOW can YOU say GOODNIGHT?!" Tears ran down her face. She was scared….. she was dead scared. What would Luke do to her this time? Where was….. "Heero…. Please come….. please help me…. Wherever you are" Relena whimpered out before she began to cry her heart out in fear. Could she still count on him to save her? After all that she did to him? Yes… of course she could…. She *was* his mission after… alone, in the dark, and afraid she cried to herself until she had exhausted herself to sleep. All alone… she was all alone. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_Where the damn was she?!_ Heero thought as he stared out the window. He felt useless at the moment. Milliardo had refused to let him to do his own personal search. Needed everyone to stay together, was what he said. Heero drew a hand through his hair. 

It was true…. Working together would be better, but he was the Perfect Soldier. He worked ALONE. Besides everyone else was working their butts off, he had no place in that. Silently he did a checklist to make sure everything was being done…. That was possible. 

1. All possible history of this General Luke Marshall was being done by Catherine and Trowa.  
2. The tracking device was being watched by Sally and Wufei.  
3. Noin was keeping trusted Preventers informed and searching for any news of Relena.  
4. Quatre and Dorothy were using their satellite to try to "eardrop" on any more information.  
5. Duo and Hilde were getting the Obeterians a final check and after that calling Doctor J for more news on their gundams. 

Now who was he forgetting…. Ah yes…. Milliardo Peacecraft who had conveniently just entered the room. 

Heero watched through slit eyes, his previous enemy as he took the chair across from him. It was common to say that they only stood each other's presents because of one person that drew them together. For one person they would try to do anything for, to keep her safe. *But not happy* 

Heero forced down an annoying sigh. _What do you mean by that?_ *Milliardo would do anything for Relena. He was trying to make for lost time, trying to make up for his mistakes. But past is past. Relena is not a little girl any more.* _And why could *I* care about this?_ *Shh… let me continue. It's just the same with you. You don't treat her the way she is. To you she is a symbol. Not even human. That's why you can find peace knowing you can't destroy her….. because symbols can't be destroyed.* 

_Hn…_ *That's why you failed…. You're trying to do too many things at once, Yuy. You're trying to protect her…. To make up for what you think you can't give. You protect her…. But you want distance, so that you can't be hurt.* _I can't be hurt by her_ *You got me wrong. Not physically, but emotionally* _I don't have emotions_

*Keep telling yourself that. Soon you'll find yourself at the end of the world because the whole thing has passed you by…. Without you knowing it. Yuy, you're still trying to protect her from you. You can't protect her from everything. You are not the enemy, but if you continue this…. You will be treated like one.* 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

The Doctor shook his head. The poor boy, Mark. The effects of the laser had taken effect, and now the boy was throwing himself at the door, crying out "Why! Why! Why!". Taking a deep breath, he entered the confided room given to Mark. 

"Hello Mark" Mark turned around with pained in his eyes. "YOU! You did this all to me!" Mark lunged at the Doctor. Doctor O let him force him onto the floor. The boy was hurting, he had to take it something other than the door. 

"Why, WHY, WHY! Why do this to me!" Indicating to those "things" from his back. The Doctor choked out his answer. "Because I was ordered too!" This stopped him. 

"Yes" he whispered. "I remembered. But why me. What I ever do to deserve this?" The Doctor looked around the room…. "Nothing. You didn't deserve it. No one does. I'm sorry" Mark looked to the ground "It hurts so much. My back hurts so much" 

The Doctor nodded. "I'm here to help. Please let me." Mark nodded. Doctor O got to his feet and positioned himself behind Mark's back. They weren't ugly, but they weren't suppose to be there. He placed to cool hands on the boy's back and began rubbing. 

"You need to get use to it. You have no choice. Shadow has ordered it." "Shadow?" "Yes. He is the one who's ordering everyone, even me around" "Hm. I don't want to get use to it." Mark didn't know what else to say. "What's the point of this? To prove that….. you know…. Exist? I know they do…. In my heart. God has proved to us that he does exist, and we have still not learned to trust Him. Now we have decided that we need to prove certain things to ourselves by our own hands… Why can't people understand that sometimes it's better *not* understand and knowing. You destroy life that way…. why not just trust something… someone…. Is it really that hard?" 

"I suggest excising them and your back. That will take away some pain." Doctor O deliberately ignored Mark's questions… he never thought about it that way… and didn't/couldn't answer "You need to learn quickly so you can teach Relena." Mark's head whipped around. "WHAT? You don't mean Relena Peacecraft do you?" 

The Doctor sighed. "Yes, I do. I've just gotten news. They have caught her." Mark choked "And they're going to force you to do the same to her as to me" The doctor nodded. 

"Gods…." Mark sniveled. "I know that I can't even begin to understand how you feel, but if you look at it from the bright side…. You're an official…." The Doctor brushed his worn down hands to those "things" on Mark's back. "Tomorrow, I'll find you a bigger room. I'll find a way." 

Doctor O got up trying to blink back his tears. This was wrong… this was so wrong. Why couldn't Shadow see the d*mn truth? 

He headed out the door. "Wait" Mark said. "Yes?" "Thank you" Doctor O turned around and stared at the boy with surprise. Mark wobbled but got up and smiled. As fake as it might be, it was a nice.. almost honest smile. "Thank you for your help. I know you're going out of your way to do this for me." The Doctor nodded and left. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Relena woke up with a start. _What on earth was that?_ She looked around and found the switch for the lamp in the darkness. Click. The room filled with comforting light. Now when did that lady say the lights would go on? 

CLICK. Suddenly her entire room was filled with lights. Blinded by the lights, Relena ducked for cover under her sheets. There was a chuckle, a kind one. The woman quietly entered the room and looked at the ball underneath the sheets. 

"Did the light scare you dearie?" "No, it's just so bright" "Hm. I suggest you get dressed, we're there." "What do you mean we're there?" "You'll see. Now come on and get dressed." "NO" 

The woman looked nervous. "Please? I don't want to get in trouble…" Relena's heart softened. For the woman, for *her* life. Relena treasured the last seconds of warmth from her bed and then rose up. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

The Shadow licked his lips in anticipation. The cruiser was here….. here with Relena. It would be interesting, seeing her in flesh and blood after so many years. He had called the Doctor up earlier. The test had worked perfectly, so they could proceed to do the *beep* to her. (^_^) 

He looked at his hands…. He never knew why… but he always felt like he was covered in blood… sticky painful blood. When he was young, his mother would always wash him again and again…. So… to cleanse him of this invisible deathly blood was to be cleaned by an angel… 

"Relena, my little angel, my little dove" he muttered, sickly underneath his breath. "SIR!" 

"What now?" "The soldiers are already here to greet you and give you a full report." "I'm coming." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"WHAT?!" the Shadow turned around and faced the single man who had survived the capture of Relena. "Yes Sir. I was attacked by the Obterians. I'm sure of it" "D*mn it" The Shadow turned around. Unlike his soldiers, he was no fool. 

The Obterians, he knew, were linked closely to the Gundams. Furthermore, they wouldn't let them keep Relena… they wouldn't allow her to just disappear on them, so why…. Something in his mind clicked. They had only the Caprias to follow…. 

"Unit 385, I want you to go to Moscow. I want you to set up camp there, and don't return until further orders and take cruiser 5" "But ... why?" Shadow's face turned red with fury. "You DARE question me!" Out flashed a hand held a black controller. Beep. Suddenly the man froze... for a second in time and fell to the ground. There were murmurs of fright. "Second in Command!" "SIR!" "My order" "SIR! You heard that Master Shadow said... let's GO" The men returned to the cruiser 2 and took their suits and began transferring them to cruiser 5. 

The Shadow smirked. "Sir?" "What now?" "Minister Dorlian has been put into the meeting room on your request. She's ready for you when you are" 

The Shadow turned abruptly around and rubbed his hands together. *That* had been easy…. Just too easy. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Guys look" Sally pointed to the screen. Everyone crowded around. "It seemed like last night they were traveling south and had a stop some time early this morning. Now the suit is heading in a North East direction, and will be crossing the sea soon" 

"That's the perfect place to take back Relena and attack them. No one is around" Quatre nodded. "Then wait are we waiting for, let's go!" Duo said excitedly. "In what though? Our gundams haven't arrived yet." Wufei muttered. 

"Doctor J said that they wouldn't come until tomorrow." Hilde informed the group. "Besides, we need to come up with a plan" Catherine pointed out. "Plan, slamn…. Let's go" Duo cheered. "OUCH! HILDE!" "What?" Hilde raised her hands up innocently. Once he turned away, she grinned. 

Heero stayed silent, looking at the path that the mobile suit was making. Why stop? Why on earth stop? 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Relena looked at herself. She felt naked. The old lady had provided her with a red lined with gold sports bra. Relena conclued that the lady was a little devil by, pretty much well, forcing her to wear the thing when she slapped the lady away and ended up submitting as old lady began to plead with tears. It stretched long her spine and when around her torso. Good thing the old lady had also provided her a sweater, it was freezing in this room. 

Then there was this weird dress thing. It was like 2 dresses made into one. A red mini skirt, under a long white dress that was open all the way up to her thigh baring out her long legs and a bit of the red shirt, all kept on with a gold belt that was too big and hung at an angle. Relena would swear that she had more goosebumps now then ever before. 

"You look lovely as ever Relena" Relena practically jumped from her seat. No, she would act calm. She was queen of the world, and she would act with all its grace. So what would she say. Suddenly Heero came to mind. Nothing. She would say nothing. She grinned slightly. 

"You look even lovelier with that grin" Relena dropped the grin and put on her mask for politicians. "I see you didn't take that as a compliment from me. Oh well…. I must say you look stunning in red. Pity your brother never let you wear it." "What?" Relena choked. 

How did this man know? How did this man know her brother never let her wear red? 

*Flashback* 

"………he's not General Luke, but the Shadow." 

*End of Flashback* 

"Shadow" she said with cold contempt. "Ah, so someone told you about me. I suppose you know my original name, princess?" "Luke Marshall….." "Excellent, now I don't have to explain. Do you know why you're here?" 

"Because you want to know what's my favorite colour" The voice laughed. Relena frowned. He wasn't supposed to laugh. "Yes that too" The voice stepped into the light. Relena gasped. She couldn't believe it. It was him. The man she had once looked up to. 

That blond hair, those gray-green eyes. No not gray but…. A slight red? "Luke? What happened to you?" 

Another laugh…. This time with saddest and pain. A cold laugh. 

"You don't know?… My plan crashed and I got toxicated. I changed for the better, but I never stopped loving you. And now that you know who I am and what I look like. I can't let you leave." Relena turned her head away. She didn't want to hear this. 

"I didn't now how to react at first, I didn't know what to do. Then I knew. I was the beginning of a new race. I would lead the NEW WORLD!" 

"You're crazy!" Relena shouted out. "Maybe. But I won't be crazy alone. You'll rule by my side" "Never" 

"Never eh? Never. We'll see. First we'll make everyone hate you because of what you are, and then you'll have no choice." Relena was scared and hated herself for it. What did… "What do you mean?" 

"Take, her. To the doctor. I want it done today!" 

"No… stop. I'm not done with you!" Relena cried out as three guards took her out of the room. "Your opinion doesn't matter here, Relena baby. I'm done with you for now. That's all the counts" 

Relena kept kicking at the men. "Stop it. LUKE!!! THE GUNDAM AND OBETERIANS WILL STOP YOU!!!! JUST YOU WAIT!!!" 

"Stop me? Stop me? I welcome their challenge. I'll capture them all. Give the obertian pilots to my men. I'll find people to beat the gundam pilots. I'll make them train my new men. I will kill your brother. I will defeat this Heero. I wait for their arrive. I want them to come!" 

"NEVER! You'll never defeat Heero!" her voice faded….. the Shadow grinned. He added one little thing that no one would hear, "And Luke is dead…." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Relena looked around the room. Where was she? Suddenly it came flooding back. She was captured by the thought to be dead Luke Marshall or the Shadow master now. Strange how they treated her though. She was still in that sports bra and dress and she was in a really big room on a big soft bed. 

Relena rose to a sitting position on her bed and yelped in pain. Her back hurt so much! Quickly she touched her back trying to feel for anything, cuts, bruises or just pains. When she found the pains, she couldn't explain why. There were to diagonal strips of pain. One on each should blade, going from the top of her shoulder down closer to her spine. _Now where did that come from?_

Relena thought about last night. They had drugged her, that was for sure. She remembered a needle and then…. Nothing. Obviously they had done something to her, but what? 

"What did Luke say again?" she asked out loud. "First… first we'll make everyone hate you, because… because…… because of what? 

"Because of what you are or what you will become" a nice voice came in, as the door opened to her room. Immediately, Relena jumped off the bed, now who was this? Could she trick this man into getting her out? 

Suddenly the white coat came into view and chains. No she should couldn't. She couldn't get another prisoner in trouble because of her. Why couldn't they send some guards that were stupid?! 

"Who are you?!" she called out, placing as much space between her and him. 

"My name is Doctor O. I'm just checking on you" "Why?" The doctor sighed "Because I have to, and because I wanted to make sure you're ok" 

"Why wouldn't I be?" "You don't remember…." "Remember what?" "Do you remember the needle?" "Yes" 

"Afterwards, you fell asleep and I…. Well you'll see. I just want to say that I'm sorry. It wasn't suppose to be this way. I wanted to help people…. I never thought I would be chained" paused to lift up and show Relena his chained hands "to do Shadow's dirty work" 

"What do you mean?" The man turned and opened the door. Relena hopped to her feet but was too late… he had left. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Heero looked up. There it was. Wing Zero, along with the rest of the gundams: Deathscythe, Heavyarms, Sandrock, and Shenlong (Altron). They were all here and ready to be used. They had what they needed, except he didn't approve. 

But he hadn't said anything yet. None of them had asked and that's their fault. Heero gave a quarter of a smile as the Gundams were put on to the same carrier as the Obterians. The plan was set, and actions were being taken. The players were all present except Mr. Hot Shot. The rules were laid out, the pieces were ready. 

Let the fireworks begin, and may the "Perfect Solder" win. (I love that. Instead of Best Man, Perfect Solder. Do you get it? Think about it and you'll laugh. I'm sure, I hope) 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"AHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!" Relena let out a piercing scream as something began to tear through her skin on her back. The pain…. The pain. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" she screamed again, trying to grab at anything and throw it. 

WHAT WAS GOING ON? WHY DID SHE HURT SO MUCH?! Suddenly there was a bursting sound and the pain was gone. Relena flopped down on her bed exguasted and fell to sleep. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Relena opened her eyes. She was on her bed, in her prison room, except for one difference. She was covered and surround by white little things. _Feathers?_ She wondered as she plucked on up. Relena tried to sit up to see what had happened, but when she tried she found that she couldn't. She was just too heavy. 

(Now didn't that sound dump?) It was like there was two bricks on her back. Her back….. her mind flashed back to the pain that had shot through her before. Gingerly she felt her back and felt something wet slide down her back. Blood? 

Blood wouldn't have caused that much pain. Blood wouldn't just tear through her skin. She tried to feel her back again using both hands this time. She went over the smooth skin when she stopped. 

It was soft. And fluffy. And huge. Something was stuck on her back. As best as she could she felt and looked at herself, trying to find ties… trying to find anything that held…. Whatever they were to her back. 

But couldn't find anything. Relena turned her head back and gasped. White. A white so pure that it should have been seen only by the angels…. Angels. It had finally sank in. 

She knew what they did to her, but couldn't believe it. When they had dragged her in, she had thought she thought that she saw a prisoner that was a tiger-man. Now she was sure she did see that. 

Relena tried covering her mouth but didn't have enough time. She gagged over the side of the bed. This was sick. This must be some sick joke. 

Someone had taken her Relena, Dove of Peace, Angel of the World, and made her into some sicko experience. She had wings. She had f*cking wings. Some might have thought they were beautiful…. But they weren't human. They weren't suppose to be there. 

She was a guinea pig, a test rat. What had they done to her?   
  
  
  


^A^ Well there you have it. The finished polished chapter 8. I hope you enjoyed it. Like I said in chapter 7... there you have Shadow playing his part now... he took a big part of this chapter... didn't he? *frowns slightly* AND now you know why the title is called Wings of a Dove. ^_~ I know some of you were guessing what would happen... did you guess right? 

Please do not flame. I bruise too easily. But I would love to hear from you... and I will e-mail you back as soon as possibe. Promise. E-mail to [ pixie_angel_girl@hotmail.com][1] Talk to you soon. This is pixie signing off. Many OOOOOOOOOO, XXXXXXXXXXXx and Cookies Pixie^A^ 

   [1]: mailto:pixie_angel_girl@hotmail.com



	9. Chapter 9: Turning Point

Wings of a Dove   
  


^A^ Ok.... I've got alot to say this time so bear with me... ^_^ First I want to say thank you to everyone who understood and offered support when my computer crashed from a virus sent to me on X-mas day. Your comments, e-mails, etc helped me get back on my feet and writing again. This chapter is dedicated to you in thanks.... 

Did you know I honesty did not know that Doctor O was also Wufei's teacher? I didn't!!! Well in case some ever thought so.... it's not him... this is a different Doctor O. 

I've gotten an e-mail about my profanity, but also saying it made the story more "harsher". That is why I rated this as PG-13.... You probably won't believe me, but I do not swear.... Honest! Cross my heart. It just makes the story sharper... trust me... I tried using other "nicer" words and they don't seem to have the cutting edge. 

I know I have more to say.... but at the moment I forgot. NOTE: The song I used (though it's in the disclaimer) does NOT belong to me. Thanks! Now please read and enjoy! Don't forget to write back after reading.^A^   
  
Standard Disclaimers apply: All the characters in this story belongs to Sun Rise and company. I do not own Gundam Wing in anyway. The song, "The Reason", is not owned by me but by Celine Dion. I have changed it because this one phase really bother me.... but it still doesn't belong to me. But this story does, does belong to me, SO don't copy. That's plagiarism and illegal. This story is plainly for the reader's enjoyment.   
  
**Notes**  
( ) - means my thoughts or comments  
* * - means a subconsious level of thinking (more emotional)  
_words in italics_ - mean a conscious level of thinking (more logical)   
  
  
Wings of a Dove   
  
Chapter Nine: Turning Point  
By [Pixie^A^  
][1] Rated: PG-13  
  
  


Relena gasped as she reached the bed. Tiredly she threw herself down on the bed, breathing heavily. In... out... in.... out....These "things" as she refused to acknowledge them as wings, were very heavy. 

Yet at least now she could sit down and stand up straight, but as for walking…. She felt younger and more foolish then a two-year-old. Relena sighed and looked around the room. The entire floor was covered with white little feathers, showing sights of a struggle. A surprising gleam caught her eye… a mirror! 

Wearily she got up and hobbled to the mirror, going from object to object for support. Finally she placed herself straight in front of it, losing balance for a second. 

The "things" hung loosely at her back, running to the floor and pooling the ground with feathers as she dragged them along. _Strange_ Relena thought… 

Thankfully she remembered and mentally thanked her biology teacher as she tried folding her "things" against her. She did so awkwardly but smiled. The wings now didn't touch the floor and suddenly felt much lighter, as if someone had lifted a portion of the burden on her back. How smart! Now she could probably walk without support! 

Relena turned back to the mirror, staring at herself deeply. IF she hadn't known any better, she would have thought that she was an angel too…. They were really beautiful… Perfectly white, smooth, clean. If only if they were on the right creature…. A dove… 

She hung her head as reality hit her again. Dove…. She had the wings of a dove. She….. 

Relena angrily turned away from the mirror. Who could do this to her? She knew that it had something to do with animal splicing…. She had heard about the subject a long time ago in one of her meetings. It was costly and wrong… so she had dismissed it. 

"Luke Marshall" she said with contempt. He had done it to her…. He had a series of records of doing that…. Clenching fist tightened as she recalled how he always called her, "My Dove"/"My Angel". What a monster…. under all that politness and honour. 

But did she have the right to say that any more? Just look at her. How would she ever show her face to the public again? 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Heero looked up at the Gundams that had just arrived at the port of Great Lake… the men were currently transferring the suits from the spacecraft to the carrier in which the Obterians were also being held in. He felt a chill entered his body as the wind continued to rise.   
  
_I figured it out  
I was high and low and everything  
in between  
I was wicked and wild, baby, you  
known what I mean  
Till there was you, yeah, you_  


Foolish of him…. He hadn't even thought of getting a coat…. Hadn't thought of changing clothes since they had lost her. Heero had forgotten it all… only one thing left his mind. Blinding him from all other things.   
  
_Something went wrong  
I made a deal with the devil for a  
Souless I.O.U.  
Been to hell and back, but an angel  
Walk looking though  
It was you, yeah, you  
It's all because of you_  


Wasn't it just all a curse? He had lost his humanity for his inhuman strength…. Making him the Perfect Soldier? And now…. It didn't seem to matter as much as before The Perfect Soldier could do any job….. but this one. Few years back, he wouldn't have cared…. Now…. It seemed that he had nothing…. He was just a gap, a void and nothing could fill it…. Unless….   
  
_ You are the reason  
You are the reason I walk up every day  
And sleep through the night  
You are the reason, the reason  
  
In the middle of the night  
I'm going down 'cause I adore you  
I want to hold you  
  
You are the reason  
You are the reason I wake up  
Every day  
And sleep through the night  
You are the reason, the reason_  


Heero shook his head in disbelief…. The Perfect Soldier had fallen… for a girl…. Who would have thought… the key to the soldier was a girl…. Just like how the tin soldier fell for ballerina… and she loved him back regardless of his missing leg.   
  
_In the middle of the night  
I'm going down 'cause I want you  
I want to touch you  
I want to hold you  
You are the reason, baby  
  
You are the reason  
You are the reason I wake up  
Every day  
And sleep through the night  
You are the reason, the reason...._  


The sound of sliding doors startled everyone in the room as he entered. With a cool, even collective voice, he said in famous monotone voice, "The Gundams have arrived and are being put with the Obterians." 

Noin nodded and turned back her attention to the computer screen in front of her. Heero frowned…. What was everyone staring at the screen? "What is going on?" 

Duo waved him over. "See this?" Pointing his finger to the screen, arousing a few complains from Wufei. "This is the path that the Capria took last night. It seemed that it was in a carrier, by the speed that was going at. See here? At around 5:34AM this morning there was a stop… It is probably that the carrier had to refill up it's gas and now the carrier is heading Northeast to Europe." 

"Hn" 

"So we're changing our plan just a bit, planning to attack the carrier and rescue Relena, when it reaches the ocean where no one will see and also where no one can get hurt" "Hn" 

"You're ok with it?" "Is it a mission?" Everyone started at each other before looking back at Heero. Noin shook her head… "You know it's not" 

"Hn…. Well it doesn't really matter to me, as long as we get her back" Everyone breathed…. Quatre broke the ice, "Well guys let's go see our Gundams." 

Heero stepped away, allowing everyone to filed out of the room with a look that would make them think that he would take up the rear. Finally when everyone was gone, he turned back to the computer. It was true…. he didn't know this man…. Luke or Shadow or whatever he wished to call himself, but what the carrier was doing didn't make sense. 

Heero brushed his hand through his hair…. 

**Flashback** 

Peachtown…. Power plant…. Diversion… 

**End of Flashback** 

Heero looked at the map. _Diversion, diversion, diversion_ His mind chanted softly as he looked over the map. He roughly stuck out his finger tracing the red line. Down, down, down, stop. Stop…… Heero looked at the continued path…. _Diversion._

He smiled… got it. He looked at where his finger stood. _I'm coming…_   
  
_ You are the reason, the reason _

For the first time.... that voice was quiet, his heart peaceful and he knew that for the first time, he was doing the right thing. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Relena sat alone in the dark room, when she heard a sound from the door, creaking open. Immediately she stood on the bed and got ready in case it was Luke. It wasn't. 

A little man in a white coat, reminding her a lot of Doctor J came in…. as he walked he made a sound like clinking metals. Suddenly she knew why…. Chains… he had chains on his hands and feet. _Poor man…. They must be heavy_ She relaxed a bit… "Who are you?!" 

The man looked up at her and looked away. "So… you sprouted your wings." "What?! You expected that?…." 

"Yes…. I was the one who did this to you…. physically…. I'm sorry. I had no choice." Relena sighed…. how could she be anger at this man… He was just like Doctor J and the others whom made Aries and Mercury for the enemy because he had no choice. 

"I…. It's…. ok…" Relena said trying to comfort the man without lying. "I'm here to help… as much as I can. I understand what you're going through" 

Relena felt her defense rise as she lashed out. "How can you?! How can you say that?! You won't have wings!! You could you possibly understand what I'm going through?!!!" 

The man looked down.. "You're right…. I don't. But…. Seeing what I have done to so many people, seeing their pain, the guilty spreads…. It's like blood... that won't wash away.... Sometimes I can't sleep. I wonder how God will forgive me…" Relena instantly felt guilty. 

She shouldn't have said that. Her pain was her own as his pain was his own. You can't measure it. She got down from the bed. Relena couldn't imagine the guilty this man must be carrying… 

"I'm sorry…. Please, please forgive me. I didn't mean it like that. I was just angry and confused--" The man put up his hands. 

"It's ok. You need release some of that pain. I think I know someone who knows exactly how you feel… would you like to meet this person?" Relena frowned…. It could be a trick…. But did she really think that? Relena nodded. "I'll come." 

The Doctor nodded and headed to the door followed closely by Relena. Relena crashed into him when he suddenly stopped at the door. 

"I'm sorry…. But I have to…." He held out a handcuff of gold. Relena shook her head, "It's ok…. I'm not surprised that he doesn't trust you…" 

"Yes…. He doesn't trust any of his soldiers either" "What?" The Doctor pulled at his shirt's collar, underneath was a black collar about an inch high and went around his neck. 

"What's th-?" "It's a Black Collar…. It's a controlling collar created by Shadow. If you disobey him, he will electrocute you with the Collar. The soldier is electrocuted to death, receiving burns and the shock is so bad that is not uncommon for the veins to pop. It also serves as a warning for other soldiers. But it's not only for soldiers but for anyone who works for him…." 

Relena's eyes grew round with terror. "That's horrible!" "Yes… hands?" Relena let Doctor O cuff her hands together and grabbing the chain before opening the door. Adding to the subject of distrust, two soldiers waited on them on either side of the door. 

Each had a Black Collar, she confirmed. They quickly fell into step behind them, as the Doctor lead the way. 

Relena tried keep in count where they were going: left, left, right, left, right, right… Eventually she gave up…. Relena sighed. This place was dark... too dark, too quiet. Like death.... She trembled slightly. The Doctor finally stopped at a single door. 

"I'll take it from here." The soldiers nodded and took place on either side of the door. Relena tilted her head to the side, slightly confused. Huh? Doctor O pulled out a card from his white coat pocket, and slide it through a slot. 

Beep! The light beside the slot turned from Red to Green and the door opened. Dim hallway lights illuminated yet another hallway. 

Relena sighed as she followed the Doctor through the door. Beep! The hallway seemed so much darker without the light from the other side of the door. 

"What this hallway for?" Relena asked, before noticing something strange about the walls of this hallways. They were clear… like glass. She crept to the one side. Yes… it was glass. She cupped her face, trying to see what was on the other side when suddenly a flash came down to her vision. Relena screamed, falling back. 

This seemed to frighten the Doctor as well, as he beeped something and light showered the other two sides. Relena gasped. No way….. 

The other side of the glass were two humans…. Or where they cats? Fact was that they were both. They were really quite beautiful creatures…. They stood up straight like humans, but they had large ears, a tail, stripped fur and sharp teeth and claws. (Think of Merle from Escaflowne) 

"What the….." Relena started, starting at the two female cats in shock. The doctor coughed. 

"They are other tests that the Shadow told me to conduct…. He plans to use them as soldiers. Think about it… soldiers with inhuman abilities and strengths….." Relena shuttered at the thought. "Tests first come here…. To get use to their abilities and after that training. I believe that this is the only this Shadow has sympathy for the subjects… as you can see these are extravagant cells…. Each replicating something from nature… like a rainforest or parts of a mountain." 

"oh" came a soft reply. "Relena?" 

A soft hallow reply answered him… "Shhh….. can you hear them? They're talking to me….." Doctor O's widened and his jaw dropped. "Really?" 

Relena got up with a few troubles (wings) and she walked like she was in a trance to the glass. A hand made it's way up her side and pressed itself firmly against the window. Doctor O's eyes widen more as the one of the cats also raised a hand and pressed it against the glass….. right on top of Relena's. 

"What are you hearing?" Again the sound of the hypnotized voice answered…. "They're saying hello…. And that….. we all await death to end this pain…. And no matter what happens…… they'll be my friends….. just because" 

"Amazing… you just have proved an amazing concept. You see….. scientist have proved the saying *Nature is blood, tooth and claw* meaning it's beauty is only a way to hide the fact that it's actually really cruel…. Of course there has been other theories….. From what you said, it proves…. (pause) My memory must be failing me… I have forgotten… But I have tested it. I have placed a bleeding dying mouse-boy with a cat-girl… the Tooth Law says that the cat will kill the mouse…. Not matter what. Also to mention the fact that it's all in the human nature to destroy the weak. Not at all…. They became quick friends… the cat-girl held the mouse-boy… Of course they didn't say that.. It's strange…. They lose their speech after a 25% DNA increase from the splicing, so they can't explain it to me…. But they still understand us…." (Remember he IS a scientist) 

Relena nodded and slowly pulled her hand away from the glass…. The two cats smiled and leaped to a branch and disappeared. "Where were we going again?" "Yes of course" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Heero! Stop!! What are you doing?!!!" Duo yelled at the pilot who was fiddling around with the computer in front of Wing Zero. 

"I'm leaving" "WHAT?!!!" Duo gasped, taken back. Heero smirked to himself and walked to the cord, pulled it twice and felt himself being lifted the ground. 

"Were are you going?!! We're going to attack in around an hour! Don't you want to save Relena?" Duo frowned… he wasn't sure if Heero ignored him or didn't hear, as the stubborn soldier closed the hatch of his Gundam. 

"Two words, Duo. Turn Diversion." The eyes of Zero flashed green as it started up and stood. 

"WHAT?!!! Heero?!!! STOP!! I don't know what you're talking about…. Explain!! Oh come on man, don't do this to me!" Duo looked side to side and ran over to a railing and locked his arms around it. 

The hatch of the ship opened allowing a vacuum-like atmosphere breathing in…. sucking everything out. Duo hugged the bar tightly as his feet began to lift off the ground, feeling the icy whipping air grab him and pull. 

From the corner of his eye, he saw Zero leap out of the carrier, transform into a plane and blast off. "Sh*t, sh*t, sh*t, sh*t, sh*t….." Duo repeated as he slowly felt himself loosing grip. Suddenly, his fingers gave way and Duo was flying….. 

BANG! He felt his head hit the hard metal of the hatch…. It had closed. Thank the God. Suddenly a sharp pain flash through his head as his eyes began to fizzle out on him. "Man…. Why me….." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Again Relena lost sense of direction from the lefts and rights by following the Doctor. The only thing she noticed was the doors…. Wood, wood, wood, wood, metal, wood, wood…. Wait. She retraced her steps and found herself in front a pair French-door styled doors made of metal with a scratched up surface. 

"Doctor O? What's in this room?" Doctor O stopped and looked at the door… out of all rooms… Why this one? 

Doctor O took a deep breath and started, "When Shadow kidnapped me about 2 years ago, he gave me this project with no background information of past studies. He also refused to allow me to do some research first. That let me with only one choice… to test my theorem, I would have to test on humans. I didn't get it right the first times….. at the cost of others" His head dropped. 

"They turned out to be gruesome…. Beasts, monsters…. You couldn't say that they were animals nor humans. They were out of control and Shadow decided to just place them here…. And will release them on cities that are too powerful to just be brought down by his soldiers. To increase their fierceness, he starves them, keep them in complete darkness and sometimes… where they are kept… he plays the sound of people screaming." 

Relena faced whitened… "This is Luke?" "Luke?" Relena turned her face away from the doctor… away from the door. "No…. nothing." She felt a shiver. 

"If we ever get out of this place…. I promise I'll try to make up my mistakes" Relena turned to the doctor… there was a plead in his voice and eyes. "I will….. I don't know how I can ever make up for their pain but I'll find a way" 

Relena felt a tugging that told her that he needed comfort. She placed a soft hand on his shoulder. "It's ok… the Gods will forgive you." Still his shoulders dropped and he nodded. Doctor O turned abruptly and walked away quickly…. Like he was trying to run away. Relena sighed and threw another last glance at the door before dashing after the Doctor. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Mark sat alone on a rock, fooling around with a few pebbles. When did life become so complicated? Weren't humans just another type of animal? 

Even scientists admit it, though each creature seemed so simple… living a simple life, they were complex. They were all complex…. Confusing…. Yet why didn't animals have stress then? Why did we humans have to bring on this endless pain upon ourselves? 

Mark shook his head… One little word, four letters, and it represented everything in the entire universe. Whoever created this word had little sense. The word shouldn't have even be invented. How could you categorize all the experiences of every plant, animal, human, all those emotions, everything in one unchanging word. 

Mark sighed… and tested the word on his tongue. "Life" he whispered slowly. It left a tingling unfinished feeling… and of course…. Followed closely to life was death…. 

Why did he always think like this? No one ever understood…. So what was the point? He stood up and decided to take a little stroll. Now he could walk and move without feeling the extra weight of those wings. He grimaced at the thought of those wings. 

The stupid things…. They were just for show. He couldn't fly….. logic and the doctor clearly stated that though the bones of the wings were hallow like any bird, the rest of him wasn't. The wings weren't strong enough to carry all this weight. So what were they for? 

To represent a symbol…. An angel. Some people would have loved to become the image of an angel…. But this wasn't right. You shouldn't try to pretend to be something you're not. Besides…. Angels were suppose to be perfect…. And life wasn't even close to it. Nothing was perfect… and that was the beauty of life. 

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear the sound of the door opening. "Mark?" 

He knew that voice. Casually, Mark turned and waved. "Hey Doctor." Of course is just so happened that the door was in the shadows so he couldn't see him. 

"Hello…. Mark…. I want you told help someone, if that's ok." Mark shrugged…. As if he actually had the choice under all that politeness. "Sure…." Footsteps and then a click. The Doctor had left. 

Mark sighed… surely he didn't have to deal with a shy person right now? How could he help someone when he didn't really get himself? Besides he really didn't have the patience right now…. how could he possibly help anyone in his condition? Mark tiled his head to the side staring at the shadows. "Well… how about coming into the light" he grinned, "Can't help you if I can't see you…. unless the problem is invisibility and I really will have to wonder why the Doctor gave you to me….. for help" 

Relena gasped…. He was like her…. Mark. She couldn't believe it. Not only did he have wings, but he looked like her…. He had blue eyes, and brownish-blond hair… Was he a clone? A male clone? Or what? 

She heard a cough… "Um… hello? You person there?" Relena shyly stepped into the light. He had a nice sounding voice…. Warm…. And had a funny Scottish accent. (I luv people with accents! ^_^) 

"Relena Peacecraft? It *is* you." Mark was shocked. Then he was shocked again… "You have wings…. Like me" The silent girl nodded….. Suddenly something bubbled in Mark's chest… and he soon found himself laughing… 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Repeat that soldier!" the Shadow barked at the shaking man. "Well…. Sir…. You see…" The Shadow tapped his foot impatiently… 

"There has been some disturbance on the first line of defense…. We…. We…. Think it's a Gundam" The Shadow frowned…. "WHAT?!" How? How did they see through the diversion so quickly? 

They couldn't be coming now….. it was too early and they weren't ready. They had only 10 super soldiers (half animals)…. And with the success tests they would have about 50…. But they needed more time… "F*ck" 

What would he do….. "Soldier…. Tell the Cruiser 5 to return back here… we'll need their help. Next, alert both lines 2 and 3…. Have the soldiers ready with the Caprias. Take all the super soldiers and put them all in cell 34098. I want the monsters in cell 34 with a path ready for the FP." 

"Um…. Sir? Could you say that again?" The Shadow turned purple with rage…. He whipped out the black controller and before the man could scream… he hit the floor… dead. The Shadow through a look to a nearby soldier… "You heard all my orders?" 

A quick nod. "Good… make sure they're ALL carried out… and make sure the soldiers follow all my orders or else they will serve the same fate as this" kick "thing". The soldier gulped. The deceased colleague had eyes that were red, veined, popped eyes that were wide open…. His veins around his neck had popped and were bleeding on to the floor making a puddle…. The black collar had broke and was now throwing sparks… 

"Yes SIR!" and the man dashed off. 

And it was time to see his Angel then and get her ready. There were two choices to every question… and he knew the answer when it came to Relena. Either she was his… or dead. He knew also another question's answers. He would rather die than surrender. 

He knew where he stood…. No more acting…. He would stand by his beliefs… whether they were right or wrong. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"What are you laughing at?" Relena asked slightly annoyed, but also laughing. His laugh was contagious. 

"I never thought the Foreign Minister would be so shy… You seemed to be 10 feet tall on tv too…. (pause) Oh…. Sorry about that… hope I didn't hurt your feelings." 

"No…. Are you some clone? You look so much like me" Mark stopped his laughter. And tilted his head again, looking Relena over. 

"We DO look a lot alike…. But no…. Name's Mark. So let me guess….. you're feeling uncomfortable with those wings" Relena looked at her feet.. and nodded. Mark sighed and put a hand to his head…. What was the world coming to….. Clones was just another word in the dictionary… Wings were a common thing…… 

"Does anyone know you're here? I mean outside…." Relena shrugged… "I honesty don't know…." 

"This is so wrong…." Relena looked at Mark with surprised. "What?" 

Mark crossed his arms and tilted his head. "You know what…. You are a lot different from the person I see on TV…. You seem so unreal on tv…." Mark smiled. "Finally a good thing out of all this…. I got to find out the Queen of the World was just another normal girl." 

Relena raised an eyebrow…. "Is that a good or bad thing?" "Don't know…. What do you think?" Relena coughed, indignite but joking. Mark seemed really nice…. Maybe…. This wasn't all in vain like he said…. Maybe she could finally find a true friend. 

"Um…. You're suppose to help me with my wings… right?" Mark nodded… he had forgotten about that part. "Well… let's get exercising" 

"Exercising?" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"WHAT?!!!" everyone shouted. Duo covered his ears… "SHh!! Man… my ears are still ringing!!" 

"Say it again!" Milliardo demanded. Duo raised his eyes to Milliardo…. "Huh? Did you say something?" 

"Say….. it….. again…. Maxwell!" Wufei fumed. "Oh that…. Heero left in Wing Zero." 

"Doesn't he cared about Relena?!" Dorothy asked. Milliardo pounded his first into the desk. "The second I find him, he's going to get--" 

"Hush" Noin ordered Milliardo and turned to the still dazed Duo. "Knowing Heero… he left for a good reason… did he say anything when he left?" 

Duo held his head up with one head… half-checking to make sure it was still there. "Mmm… well you see…. I had just went to the bathroom, passing the Suit Room….. I saw him… Told him to stop. He said something like…. 'Two Words…. Turn……' Sh*t." 

Hilde fell off her chair. "Heero said 'Two words, turn sh*t'?" 

"No no no no!!! He said turn something…. I just forgot…. I….. can't remember!" Duo scrunched up his face trying to recall what Heero said. 

"GODS!" Wufei hit the wall making a nice perfect hole in the wall. "Out of all people, Stupid *American* Maxwell had to see Heero off…. Even an onna would have been better!!!" Everyone turned to Wufei…… 

"WHAT?!! Why is everyone looking at me?!!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Somewhere, a lone warrior fought…. Destroying everything that attacked him…. It was a sad sight…. To find one man try to fight the world alone…. But this time there was hope. 

Because his heart was in the right place…. "I'm coming…. Wait for me…."   
  
  
  
  


^A^ Ta da! *poof* Chapter 9 is done.... ^_^ Did you like it? Yeah I know... that was a bit dry but that's why I added humour... Did it work? **crosses fingers** 

Ah!! I remember what 2 things I wanted to say.... Mark. Why do I like him? Well... he's alot like me in some ways... I think of really dumb things that seem to have no relevance. Now you have to listen to my dumb conversations. Muhahahah!!! In any case, I hope you like him... because then you HAVE to like me. JK!!! 

My poems! Thanks to those who reviewed.... who original came from this story. I know that we're all here for GW fics rather than my pathetic poetry... **RUN!!** Thanks ALOT! : P : P : P 

Well that's all folks! Please send me an e-mail at [ pixie_angel_girl@hotmail.com][1] Thanks for making me feel so important ready. OOOOOOOo, XXXXXxx and Cookies Pixie^A^   


   [1]: mailto:pixie_angel_girl@hotmail.com



	10. Chapter 10: Everyone, everything dies......

Wings of a Dove   
  


^A^Hey hey ppl!! I'm back on WOAD again! **cheering** ^_^ Ok, this chapters announcements are... 1) OOC - I've received a comment on some characters being OOC. I like to keep characters IN character as much as possible in this series. Yet that doesn't mean they'll be perfect, as I am also not perfect. So please accept this as your warning: some of the characters will probably be a little OOC, especially Milliardo, as I play with his character alot. *Grins* 2) Flames - Yes, flames. I asked for no flames, BUT if you have to say something that just annoyes you like mad, email me personally. That way, at least I can defend myself and perhaps we can become friends over the issue. Lastly 3) Format - Yes, I know my format is NOT the best, but I'm improving it. Wanna know why it sucked? I DO have my reasons, so email me, and I'll tell you the reasons. Everyone has reasons that explain why they do certain things. I have some, and it's NOT because I'm lazy or a "crappy" writer. 

Thank you for your patience everyone. I'm sorry I had to drag you all through that, but it can take only one person to ruin the joy of both readers and writers, as some people's comments towards ME really hurt. THANKIE! **hugs everyone**^A^   
  
Standard Disclaimers apply: All the characters in this story belongs to Sun Rise and other companies (not including Mark who is MINE). I do not own Gundam Wing in any way, but this story does, so DON'T COPY. That's plagiarism and illegal. I also do not own the song "How did I fall in Love with You" by the Backstreet Boys. This story is plainly for the reader's enjoyment.   
  
**Notes**  
( ) - means my thoughts or comments  
* * - means a subconsious level of thinking (more emotional)  
_words in italics_ - mean a conscious level of thinking (more logical)   
  
  
Wings of a Dove   
  
Chapter Ten: Everyone, everything dies....   
By [Pixie^A^  
][1] Rated: PG-13  
  
  
  


Relena smiled as she walked without problems now, the exercises really worked. Tired she sat down near the artificial waterfall and a soft breeze cooled her down. She heard a sound and saw that Mark had also sat down nearby. 

"Better…." Relena lifted an eyebrow. Mark was a mystery at times. There was something about him like as if he was her sub-conscious… the good side of her. He was so simple, yet in a complex world he might seem to be the odd and complex one. 

"So… if we get out of this what are you going to do?" a voice interrupted her thoughts. Relena turned her head to him, he currently was lying on his back in an eagle spread. 

"Well… I'm not sure. I'll like to get rid of these wings." 

"Uh-huh" 

"And just continue my work..." 

Mark nodded sleepily "I have always wanted to ask this question… to any politician. I suppose that you will provide the best answer. What is your work?" He did it again - said something that didn't seem to make much sense. 

"That's your big question?" He nodded. "Well… ok. I work to help all people, environmental issues, border arguments, trade…" 

"How do you do this?" Mark opened an eye to see a confused face. "I'm sorry I interrupted you and made you lose thought… but how do you do your *work*? You, as a politician…. Are meant to represent the people. But do you know the people you represent? The politicians I know sit at desks working with paper… not people. Sure they visit, smile, wave, and talk really pretty…. but they don't know the people. They say they know their country best but how can they? When they are at the desk 24/7 and not out there working... living." Relena was silent, she felt stung. He was right he had hit her pride. She thought she was better than most… but that wasn't really true. 

"Some of us CAN'T live though! Being a politician is a 24/7 job! There is a lot of work!!" 

"Really? 24/7? So when are you human? A compassionate, caring human? I haven't known one politician that was loving, no one expects any politician to be perfect, to finish all the work. Everyone expects a politician to trip some time trying to balance both personal and public life, but if you're a good *person* the people will forget the mistakes you make as a politician. It's all about how much you tried to do. At least that's how I see it." 

Relena looked up trying to keep her tears down. "How do you do it?" Mark turned to her, "Huh?" 

"How can you make me feel this way? I've faced hundreds of politicians and people. No body has ever made me feel like this. This way." 

"Because what I say might not always make much sense…. but that's because it's from the heart. The heart doesn't always make sense." Relena closed her eyes allowing two tears to slide down her cheek. 

"From the heart….. that doesn't always makes sense" Relena opened her eyes, suddenly life seemed simpler. She threw a look towards Mark, "If we make it out of this, I'm hiring you" 

Mark laughed, "When we get out of this, I'll hire *you*" Relena laughed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Cruiser in sight…. Let's go get her" Noin stated pointing to the small dot ahead. Everyone nodded except... "Turn…. What? Turn point? Turn clock? Turn detour? MMm…. Detour? No…. Turn--" 

"Shut up Duo" Milliardo snapped. As pretty as a parrot, Duo stuck his tongue out at him. "Let's GO" Dorothy ordered, who was practically jumping around impatiently. 

The group of warriors headed to the Suit Room and jumped into their suits. Noin and Milliardo, not having suits and being "pacifists", watched as the 9 mobile suits fired up and walk over to the hatch. Slowly the hatched opened and the suits disappeared. 

"Good luck" whispered Noin. Suddenly she grinned, how stupid of her, they really didn't need it… 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Everyone take your positions" Dorothy barked. 

"Who put you in charge onna?" 

Dorothy rolled her eyes. "Wufei…. this is about Relena, who cares who's in control! Everyone knows the plan, so lets go girls!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

**BOOM!!!**

A sudden blast surprised the crew upon Cruiser 5, knocking most off balance. "What was that?" the captain barked out on his hands and knees. 

"Not certain Sir…. It seems that we have just received a blast on the left hanger. Cause unkn--" Screams drowned the soldier's voice. 

"It's the Obertians!!!!!" The captained blanched. 

"What are you doing just standing around?!!!! Do something!!!! Attack! Attack!! Attack with all we got!!!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"I think we got their attention Night Wing…" the Frost Bite pilot said icily a few kilometres away. 

"Let's get ready to RUMBLE!!" a sing song voice said. Cathy had a gleam in her eyes and she readied her blades, pulling them out from her suit and making arches of light with them. Death Blade was ready and so where the others. A faint gray cloud formed in front of them from a ship heading their way. 

It was time to fight back. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"They got them…." Quatre stated. "Let's go save Jousan!" Duo whooped as the four gundams sped ahead to Cruiser. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

(Note: Sorry ppl, had to put in this note - when reading this think that everything is going in slow motion…. Like those special effects in movies. Thanks!) 

A lone gundam fought although the odds were against him, but he was special. He didn't know it but the Gods had blessed him.   
  
_Remember when we never needed each other,  
The best of friends,  
Like sister and brother,  
We understood, we never be,  
Alone._  


_Friends?_ *Yes….* Suddenly images flashed in the pilot's head. 

Relena calling help for him at the beach… protecting him from Duo… calling out his name as he fell from the hospital… inviting him to the dance… her smiling at him after he sheltered her. A part of Heero sighed. Her smile. He could depend on her, and did in some ways. He expected her to always be there, as he would be.   
  
_ Those days are gone,  
Now I want you so much  
The night is long,  
I need your touch  
Don't know what to say  
Never meant to feel this way.  
Don't want to be alone tonight.  
  
  
What can I do,   
To make you mine  
Fallen so hard  
So fast this time  
What did I say  
What did you do  
How did I fall in love with you  
  
_

"Hold on Relena….." he threatened the air that surrounded him. The story wouldn't end here, it couldn't. Surely that gods weren't that cruel, but why her? She was innocent of all evil. Heero then realised something... he was going against his previous belief that life was cheap. He was going to fight for this one, this life, even if he had to do battle with the Gods themselves.   
  
_ I hear your voice  
And I start to tremble  
Brings back the child  
That I resemble  
I can not pretend.  
That we can still be friends  
Don't want to be alone tonight  
_  


"I'm sorry" he whispered as he killed another Capria, he had broken his promise to not kill - he was being the monster that she had tried so hard to dissolve.   
  
_ What can I do,   
To make you mine  
Fallen so hard  
So fast this time  
What did I say  
What did you do  
How did I fall in love with you  
  
_

Will she be able forgive him? *Of course* a soft tugging pulled at his cheek… a ghost-like smile formed on his lips. He would save her he would confess that he… cared... too much for his or anyone's own good.   
  
_ I want to say this right  
And it has to be tonight  
Just need you to know  
I don't want live this life  
I don't want to say goodbye  
With you I want spend the rest of my life   
  
What can I do,  
To make you mine  
Fallen so hard  
So fast this time  
What did I say  
What did you do  
How did I fall in love with you  
_

He silently pushed down these emotions and vows allowing the mask cover his face. He couldn't change it was a part of him, a part that he couldn't get rid of. Of course she had seen through the mask, and for her he would try to pull it off.   
  
_ Everything's changed  
We never knew  
How did I fall in love with you  
_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"That was too easy" Wufei complained as he hopped out of Shenlong landing easily on the ground of the cruiser's Suit Room, after blasting open the hatch. Everyone looked at him as if he was crazy. 

"Wufei-man! Are you actually complaining?" Duo gasped. Quatre made a "Shhh!" noise as he pointed over to Trowa. Trowa had found the door out to the hallway. He nodded to everyone and slipped out of the door. Quatre followed and eventually Duo then Wufei. 

"Man… shouldn't Heero be doing this? He should be saving his own girl….." Duo complained, jogging down the hallway. "To the control room" Trowa muttered as they started into a run. 

**BANG!!!**

The four gundam pilots burst into the control room. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Where's Relena?!!" Quatre demanded. "Huh?" 

"Baka… we're talking about Relena Peacecraft, who else?!" Wufei shouted at the captain who was shaking. 

"Mmm…. You mean Shadow's girl?" 

"YES!" 

"We left her at the base" the four gundam pilots dropped their jaws. 

"WHAT!!!" 

Suddenly Duo smacked his head, "Did you call her Shadow's girl?" The captain nodded, Duo turned abruptly and pushed the man at the control panel away. 

"What are you doing Maxwell?!" 

"Wait…." Duo's fingers clicked back and forth until... a map of the cruiser's path appeared. 

"What kind of joke is this, Maxwell?" Duo didn't answer back, instead he scanned the path. Suddenly a bright grin crossed his face. 

"TURN DIVERSION!" Duo shouted, clapping his hands together. Trowa tilted his head, Wufei made a face, while Quatre raised a brow. "They stopped and turned…. as a diversion! Just like Peach Town and the explosion!" It finally clicked. 

Quatre nodded showing he understood, "So Heero is heading there", indicating to the 'pit stop' on the map. "Let's go and catch up with Heero. He's a bit ahead." Trowa nodded and the group left leaving a dazed crew. 

The captain stood there amazed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Well since we probably won't work for each other, how about a promise instead?" Relena looked up at Mark suspiciously. The promises she received now where very one-sided, and were usually broken. 

"First tell me about it before I say anything." 

"Okay, we promise to see and talk at least once a year. It would be nice I think. Also if there is any trouble we will try to help each other. Friends forever, I guess." Relena nodded, It *wasn't* one-sided and it *would* be nice. 

"That's fine with me." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Noin? Milliardo?" 

"Yes?" 

"Call the Preventers to take this ship." 

"Huh?" 

Wufei frowned slightly over the mic. "Relena isn't here, she's at the pit stop. That's where Heero is, that's where we're going. You guys stay here and wait for them." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Pit STOP?!!" Milliardo sputtered turning a furious red. 

"Remember how the cruiser stopped yesterday morning around 5?" a dull collective voice asked. Trowa. "She's there it was all a diversion. We're changing courses, we'll get the girls and go. You need to stay here to watch the ship. Don't worry, they won't be going anywhere. I cut off their engine power." A small grin shimmered across Trowa's lips. 

"I will NOT stay here while Heero--" Noin cut him off but covering his mouth with her hand. 

"Shhh--. Once we're done here, we'll catch up with you Trowa." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sally breathed deeply in… done. Nothing big, but still no matter what type of battle it was, it was still work. She was slightly out of breath when she heard Wufei's voice, "Come on Onna!" 

Sally turned her head, "WHAT?!" 

"Relena's not here." 

"WHHHATTTTT!!!" the girls chorused. 

Wufei frowned as he was forced to say more than 3 words. "Turn diversion. That's what Heero said, Duo FINALLY remembered. We're going to have to retrace the cruiser's path, that's where Heero probably went, and that's where Relena probably is." 

"Can you drop the 'probably'" Sally complained. This better not be another diversion. 

"Enough talk!" Wufei shouted. He turned and blasted away. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Mark? Something wrong?" Relena asked noticing his position was stiffening. They had been joking around when the friendly air around Mark changed. 

"I thought I heard something…" he answered quietly, his blue eyes large and sharp as they darted left and right, searching in confusion. 

"And you were correct" a familiar baritone voice answered, smirking. Relena's face paled as she recalled the person who matched the voice. "Luke" she whispered, scrambling to her feet. 

"You are mistaken… Luke is dead. This is Shadow." Mark's confusion quickly turned serious. 

"So… you're the one who did this to us." 

"Get out of the way boy, it's her I want." Mark shook his head. 

"No way. I lost friends because of you… I won't let that happen again." The Shadow laughed. 

"You sound SO noble, but that means nothing here in a world of war and guns." 

"It doesn't matter it's what counts in this world!" he pointed to his heart. "Life is cheap because everyone thinks so… but it's just undervalued. The heart knows that… this world is cold and only the heart can warm it." 

"You are a fool!" 

"And you are a monster." Shadow's face turned hard, and he whipped something out of his cloak. 

"I am NO monster" came the growl. 

_No...._ A black object came out of Shadow's cloak and point at Mark. _No..._ Something in her mind clicked.... a black barrel that she often saw. Yet she couldn't move, she tried to work her voice. Slowly the sound worked it's way up her throat. "MARRRK!!" she screamed. 

**BANG**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHhhhh!!!" Mark cried out falling to his knees, bending over. His right hand was at his left side. Blood seemed to burst out from the wound to his hand. The red, thick liquid seemed to burn away all other sensations. Feathers fell away from his wings as they convulsed from the shock while his body began to shake. Mark softly moaned in pain as the burning sensation began to spread as shock diminished. 

"NOOOOOOO!! Mark!!!" Relena ran to his side. "Mark?!" she screamed hysterically. Her fingers touched him gently, but he still whimpered agonisingly. She somehow got his head to rest on her knees instead of the sandy ground. Relena pressed his bangs away from his face softly not knowing what to do for him. His face was scrunched up in pain… his hair in disarray, his fingers trying to stop the blood that seemed to gush forward from his side. 

"Mark, don't leave me... please be ok... Mark?!!" she raised her voice as he began to blink his eyes sleepily. He was losing blood quickly and his body seemed to want to drift to sleep: a way to slow down the heart from pumping all that blood to the wound. Yet without medical attention… 

Her faint plea reached his ears. Slowly his eyelids opened revealing two clear sky blue eyes. He smiled tenderly, hiding the tremendous amount of pain he felt. "Don't cry Relena" he said lifting his left free hand to wipe away a tear from her eye. 

"Everyone… everything that lives dies… even the stars. It doesn't matter" 

Relena shook her head in denial. "No, no, no. It *does* matter. You are too young to die! You weren't suppose to die!" 

"Perhaps… but does it really matter when? Did I affect any body's lives? Looking at you I know I did, and I am content. Although I wish I could have said goodbye to my parents... you'll say that for me won't you?" 

"No Mark, don't ask me that. You can't give up… you won't die!" 

"Relena listen..." He looked into the depths of her teary eyes, "You can't stop everything in life, you're not God. You're just human. Besides I'm not leaving you, as long as you think of and remember me, I'm always by your side. If you do that, I won't ever break my promise. Don't worry, trust me." he coughed heavily as phlegm filled his throat. 

"Mark… no." 

"Relena, you need to learn how to let go. Letting go doesn't mean that the story ends, it doesn't mean love or friendship is over. It just means another chapter is beginning. Learn to let go." His comforting voice fell into a whisper, his eyes finally closed. 

"Mark?" Relena whispered. He was gone, she knew that. He looked so peaceful with that faint smile on his face. A sleeping angel. Relena finally felt her tears spill. She tenderly placed Mark's head on the ground. 

She curled into a tiny ball, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her hands around herself. _Mark_ Her heart cried softly... Why? Why did anyone close to her always get hurt? Why? Was it something about her? Or was it just how fate decided to be? Or was it the price for a peaceful world? 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Now wasn't the sweet?" a false sap-filled voice asked. Relena scrunched her eyebrows together, blinking back tears... Shadow. "It's like a sweet sap-filled story, but the hero dies." a set of evil chuckles followed. 

Relena used her arm to wipe her tears way, clenching her hands into a tight first. _No... no no no... this is ENOUGH!_ She sprang to her feet, ready to defy him in any way. "You MONSTER!!!" she shook with anger that was racing through her veins. 

Shadow grinned crookedly and walked up to the very still, but trembling red-faced Relena. "Sticks and stones my break my bones but words--" Relena bit her lip until it bled, when she felt a soft tug on her hair. He was playing with it. Relena stiffened. _That is IT!!_ She glared openly at him and brought her hand across his face, letting a clear SMACK ring through the room. 

This obviously caught Shadow by surprise as he did nothing, she wasn't done yet. "That's for Mark's friends!" Relena smacked him again with all her strength. "That's for Doctor O and the guilt he is going through!" She then began punching him repeatedly in the stomach as hard as possible. Fighting back as images of all the people that had died or gone through pain because of this man.... this monster. 

She breathed deeply and punched him one last time. "HOW COULD YOU?!!! You use to be so nice... you use to be..." slowly she slowed her unskilled punches. Bad idea. She quickly found her arms tied behind her back by Shadow, unable to move at all. 

The Shadow was amused, most of that didn't hurt… much. Although it would leave a bruise for sure… "Because now you're a real angel… MY angel." 

"Never" she whispered, struggling. Wait a sec… this felt all too familiar.   
  
****Flashback****

"Move under my arm and twist it back. It stops me from moving." a familiar voice ordered. Relena ducked under his arm. 

He sighed "No, no. Don't duck. Force me to lift my arm by force." She tried it.   
  
****End of Flashback****

Relena didn't know what took over, Instinct, defence, or what? Somehow she did it… exactly how Heero taught her. She rammed her elbows into his side while stepping on his feet all at the same time. As the grip loosened with a painful cry, Relena twisted around and forced his hand up so that she would be behind him. He was very tall, but still Relena found herself able to lock his hands. 

With her free hand she grabbed Shadow's nose and… CRACK! 

"AHHHHhh!!!" Relena gasped as she breathed deeply, closing her eyes and looking away. Why did she do that?!! For self-defence her mind repeated... but her grip on Shadow loosened. *Self-defence* _But I'm a pacifist... it's... no..._ Tear began to flow from her eyes. 

Suddenly something crawled underneath Relena's hands. She let go of Shadow and stepped away. His skin… it was… moving… changing… Shadow turned furiously around with blood pouring down his broken nose. 

"My DEAR, you'll pay for that…" He began to walk slowly towards her, forcing her into a corner… she was now trapped. 

"You will be mine or else no one else's." he said in a dark whisper as his shadow loomed over her. The last thing Relena remembered before screaming and passing out was his eyes… 

His red eyes.   
  
  
  


^A^Alright… I know I will receive comments about Relena's behaviour, mainly that was SO un-pacifist like. I want to explain before you write to me. First of all you need to admit that everyone has a "stick" of patience. Well obviously that stick broke for Relena. She had been captured, tested on, mutated, raped (from Luke a long time ago), abused, seen abuse, and now her new found friend is dead. After all that, I think even you would snap too. 

Remember, she broke his nose, as an act of defence, remember chapter 6? If not… go and read it again. ^_^ 

Lastly Shadow is half monster so her unskilled punches didn't really hurt. So please do not flame, I'm sure I will get some criticism but try to keep it minimum please… I bruise easily. **sighs** So here we go to the climax, it's all upward action from now on… sorta. ^_^ EMAIL ME!! (I almost forgot) Send everything to [ pixie_angel_girl@hotmail.com][1] Remember! Blackmail if no E-mail! **snickers** You were forgetting about that now, weren't you??? *BIG smile* OOOOOOOOO, XXXXXXXXxx and Cookies ~Pixie^A^   
  


   [1]: mailto:pixie_angel_girl@hotmail.com



	11. Chapter 11: Challenges of Love

Wings of a Dove   
  
^A^It has been over 3 weeks since I posted and I've been receiving knocks on my door. People are wondering if I'm still alive. Well SURPRISE!! JK. ^_^ Yes I'm still here and writing, but didn't I tell you that I'm a snail. I want to say thanks to those who have always been at my side encouraging me and bearing with me. **sweatdrop** Don't worry, I will finish this series if it kills me and I hope you enjoy. ^A^   
  
Standard Disclaimers apply: All the characters in this story belongs to Sun Rise and other companies (not including Mark who is MINE). I do not own Gundam Wing in any way, but this story does, so DON'T COPY. That's plagiarism and illegal. This story is plainly for the reader's enjoyment.   
  
**Notes**  
( ) - means my thoughts or comments  
* * - means a subconsious level of thinking (more emotional)  
_words in italics_ - mean a conscious level of thinking (more logical)   
  
  
Wings of a Dove   
  
Chapter Eleven: Challenges of Love (sounds like a heartbreaker doesn't it?)  
By [Pixie^A^  
][1] Rated: PG-13  
  
  
  


Nine hearts full of hope and worries raced across the sky. Although uncertainties surrounded the nine mobile suits, a ray of hope shone through. Making the entire sky turn a soft orange. Making their mobile suits and hearts shine brightly in the sky. 

"BRING IT ON!" Duo cried out.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Give me the stats" a cold commanding voice demanded. 

"Yes… Yes Sir" stammered the man. "Wing Zero has broken through our first line of defence and is currently working through our second one. Our third line of defence is has been notified and is ready." 

"Continue" 

"Yes, well our sensors have picked up nine new unauthorised objects heading this way..." 

"The rest of the crew" the voice whispered in a deadly voice. 

"Yes" the soldier agreed weakly. 

"These are my orders and listen carefully because I will say them only once. I want all available soldiers to go to the 2nd line, including those at the 3rd line. I want them ready to attack everyone but the Wing Zero. I want a clear path to the FP. Don't worry about him… I will take care of him." 

"Yes SIR" 

"I want link to the Satellites Centre" 

"Yes SIR"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Relena was in a daze. All she saw was fog: one large, gray, massive surrounding cloud. Slowly, she became aware of herself. Her head screamed in pain, as did her wrists, the centre of the pain that gradually engulf the rest of her body. 

Then she heard something. First barely audible like a gently breeze... uncertain calls, and then it grew until Relena heard the sound clearly. Moans… soft horrible moans and growls, but if they were so horrible; why wasn't she scared? Did she have no more fear left? Or was it something else?   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Heero blasted his way through a crowd of Caprias, each blowing up the second he passed through them. He didn't see any of it… didn't hear any of it. Until there was a faint buzzing noise over his telecom. At first, it was unnoticeable, yet the sound and persistence grew, until… finally, he heard the voice.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

_This is Lord and Master Shadow speaking to all… All soldiers allow Wing Zero to come through but attack anyone else who passes with all your effort until death stops you. Do not forget the punishment if you don't. Heero. This is my challenge to you. Meet me at the green field to the left of the base… Relena will be there. We will finish this once and for all… one on one"_

"Can you believe that?!" Duo demanded. 

"Yes. I just heard it with my own ears" Trowa responded. 

"THANKS Trowa, you're SOO much help" Duo snapped back sarcastically. 

"No problem" 

Duo smacked his forehead. **SMACK** "HOPELESS!!!" 

"That means we should get ready to attack their men. You heard Shadow's orders." Sally added. 

"Why would he do such a dumb thing like that? Why not just say his challenge to Heero?" Dorothy frowned. 

No one knew until... "His orders. He demanded that they fight 'til death… and said something about the Black Collars… oh no" Noin's clear voiced died. 

"What?" Quatre questioned, fearing for the worse. 

"Before I invited all of you the Preventers already had problems with Shadow's men. They wouldn't say anything because of the Black Collars. The last man was going to tell when he was electrocuted to death because of those collars. It was horrible… I think that is what Shadow was saying." 

"And why would that concern us?" Wufei frowned. 

"Because that means these people will be fighting against their will to except this fate. To dye by our hands, to run into our weapons because of what lies behind them is more frightening… oh Gods." 

"So he's letting us know that if we kill them, we'll become butchers." Dorothy paled.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"The message was sent out SIR" 

"Excellent…" 

"The FP and target is also ready" 

"I will be there… bring the Doctor too" 

"Yes SIR!" The soldier there stood tall until the monster left. Once he did, the soldier breathed a sigh. "What I wouldn't do to get out of this Hell." He whispered recalling what had happened to those who were punished rather then fooled by the Black Collars. 

Uncomfortably, he tugged on his own. The punishment was 5 days in the Punishment Room. To be strapped to a chair and be asked a billion of questions. At first, all the questions will be impossible to answer. For each incorrect answer, the person would receive a shock, higher than the one before. For four and a half days, this would continue. The person would be starved, having no sleep, suffer from shock as well as have terrible burns. The last twelve hours would be about loyalty. Questions of pledge. Any soldier would be willing to say yes then. Anything to avoid the pain. 

Sudden death sounded like paradise compared to that.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Heero watched as the Caprais slowed their attack and cleared a path… he frowned. Not that he was complaining at the state of the situation. This was the fastest way to Relena. 

Relena. She was alive. Shadow might have not said that, but he proved it. Why fight over a dead body? Something lifted inside him. Hope? Whatever it was, the burden on his shoulders and chest lifted, and he took a deep breath. Only to find himself choking. Heero blinked in surprised. He hadn't known he had been holding his breath the entire time Shadow's message was on. Hanging on to every word that some how related back to her. To Relena. He was finally able to admit it. 

He blasted onwards…   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"I don't wanna fight" a soft whisper came. 

"Shhh!! Don't let Shadow hear that!" 

"I'm sick of it… I want this Black Collar OFF!!" 

"Shut UP! If you don't, he'll hear! Besides we ALL don't want to die. If you HAD to choose who would you pick? The Gundams or Shadow for death?" 

"Gundams" there was a shiver. 

"Then fight, there is no other choice"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The battle had began… Caprias vs Gundams and Obterians but there was something different. None wanted to fight, though the Gundams and Obterians were holding their own, they felt weak. They felt like every person they killed was just being slaughtered. 

Just like at the butcher shop, and unknown to them, it weakened their resolve to fight. So slowly the wheels began to turn and they were out for a battle that would be no easy walk in the park.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Heero saw it… the field. With 2 small dots and a very large one. He was so close to Relena, he could see her smile again. 

As he got closer he noticed something… Relena was hanging on a crane. Her hands were tied together and placed above her head, the rope tying her hands together connected to a crane hanging high above the ground. 

If this made no sense, another sight threw all logic out the window. Heero blinked twice before fact hit his mind. His mind went out of focus as he felt his body freeze. His grip on the control disappeared and Wing Zero went spinning downwards to the earth. Finally crashing to the ground. 

_No… _ Heero thought as he tried to get up. _It wasn't true… Shadow wouldn't have… couldn't have._ He winced as he unbuckled his seat belt. He opened the hatch to get out of Wing Zero. _It just couldn't be… It just wouldn't make sense._

Heero fell out of his Gundam and a few moments after hitting the ground, he struggled to get up. Using the strength in his two arms he looked up. Luke, Shadow or whatever he wanted to call himself was a freak. What had he done? What had he done to Relena? 

She was hanging from the rope… unconscious no doubt, wearing red and white clothing. That was normal until you came to realise that she was enveloped by white feathers together forming… the wings of an angel. 

Wings… she had wings. Heero just froze. _What did Shadow do to her?_   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sally gasped for air. She couldn't do it because every time she killed another Capria, her guilt grew, leaving her weaker when she faced another opponent. This wasn't like her… she was not weak. Perhaps Wufei's Justice had rubbed off on her. Where was the justice in killing an opponent who didn't want to be placed in the battle in the first place? It just wasn't right, it was like killing civilians. 

Mediator extended her two arms destroying two more Caprias who had gotten too close. Sally closed her eyes as she heard the two men scream before the fires licked their suits and bodies hungrily. Death… unnecessary death was all around. 

Sally felt warm tears quietly pour down her face.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Heero stood up coldly and stared at the two figures close by. One was an old man…. white doctor's coat and chains. He didn't seem like the suspect. The man in the black cloak beside him did. 

He was grinning evilly. "Well, well. You must be Heero. Do you like my new version of Relena?" 

Heero restrained the urge to leap upon the man and rip his throat out. "You must be Luke Marshall." adding the venom he usually saved for the worst of enemies. 

"Yes, well I am no longer Luke, but then again. You already know that, don't you?" 

"You b*stard. What did you do to her?" Heero began to walk towards the monster. What did that monster do to her? Were there any words to explain? How much pain did she feel? How much pain was she still feeling? 

"I didn't do anything, Doctor O did it all with my **chuckle** support." Shadow pulled his lips back to show his teeth, making a soft noise… a distinct hissing noise. "Quite a pretty thing won't you agree? Now she can actually live up to her name." 

_Keep talking. Just wait until I'm close enough to..._ Suddenly Shadow's face, mostly hidden in his black cloak, came into the light and into focus. Heero frowned as he looked at the face. His eyes had a strange tint of red. Heero stopped walking and stared. _That looks… familiar_ Suddenly Heero laughed. 

The Shadow frowned. What was HE laughing at? "What's so funny?!!"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Catherine whipped another pair of blades at her opponent as he had carelessly gotten to close with an empty gun. Down. Cathy wiped her brow with the back of her hand wearily. There was SO many of them… how was she going to keep this up? She flew over to the dead Capria and picked up her blades. Her entire life was about knives, blades, and swords. Anything that could easily pierce through the thin layer of skin to the river of blood that would gush forward. 

They were used for cooking, and entertaining. Did not people have death wish? They found excitement in her use of darts and knives. There were some that ran into battle wishing for death. Call her a genie in a bottle, because she granted their death wish. Got them close to death, excited them… killed them. 

However the black collars changed all that. She was fighting people who didn't want to die, but she killed them anyways because they were there. In her way. This wasn't granting wishes. It wasn't even fighting as everyone who died, died without purpose. This was slaughter. 

"How many dead?" she commanded of Death Blade. An electronic voice responded back. 

"23" 

"How many to start with?" 

"From viewing point dividing by 9, you had 87 to kill. Now 64 left" Gods, 64? She would be the murderer of 64 more people? She would have to kill 87 people who didn't want to die? How much longer could she keep this up? How would she ever erase the guilt? 

"Just breathe" a calm voice interrupted her thoughts. It was a command, no doubt. But that voice hid many emotions. Emotions seemed to slide off his mask. Yet Catherine found comfort. She closed her eyes, knowing it would be ok for a second and breathed deeply. 

"I'm here… whatever happens, I'm here. I'm here Cathy" 

Catherine smiled at the childhood nickname. "Thank you. Thank you so much, Trowa."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"What's so funny?!!" demanded the Shadow. Heero stopped and grinned evilly. 

"That" 

"What?!" Heero pointed at his face. 

"Your nose. *She* broke it didn't she" it was a statement. Shadow turned a deep red. 

"You taught her didn't you…" a shadow passed over his face. Unexpectedly he changed to a thoughtful look. "I like a woman who puts up a fight." 

Heero's dark mask fell across his face. "Your challenge..." 

"Oh yes, I forgot about that for a second. We will have a battle, you and I. Whoever cries out mercy loses understand? If you win you get Relena in one piece, I tell my soldiers to back off and hand over their suits. If I win… I get Relena, all your Gundams and Obterians and you back off…" he trailed off. 

"And?" 

"And?" Shadow repeated and slowly grinned. "Oh yes it will be timed by a clock in this little remote right here" Shadow withdrew a black controller from his cloak and grinned. Heero frowned. The Shadow smirked. "Wait… there's more" Shadow held out a small device and pressed a button. 

BEEP. Heero felt the ground tremble. _It was all a trap! An impossible to defeat challenge._ *You're speciality* Heero almost grinned. 

Shadow rubbed his hands together. "Things are just getting good now." To Heero's amazement, the grass beneath Relena began to separate. Slowly a first, and gradually turned into a smooth pace giving way to a deep circle-shaped metal pit…. 

_Probably a connection to their base_ the Perfect Soldier cued in. Yes… probably. 

"This is the FP. A short form for Field Pit. Notice how the walls are made of gundamium alloy. It is necessary, for our most special element." 

Heero heard another beep -the remote no doubt. Silence. Heero frowned. Was that moaning?? Heero edged closer to the pit… there were 3 doors that were open in the 25-feet deep pit. Heero strained his ears… the noise. Whatever it was, it was getting louder. Closer. 

There was a sudden roaring as gray masses charged out of the doors with wild red eyes. Heero gasped. What was this?! "By the Gods…" Heero for once in his life felt ill.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Duo raised his scythe slicing his enemy cleanly in half. Behind him, covering his back was Hilde in Night Wing. 

"This is CRAZY!!" he called over the telecom. 

"Have a better solution?! I'll LOVE to hear it" came the tired out of breath reply. Duo bit his tongue. He didn't have a better solution. But still… 

"Heero might be needing our help!! I can't leave him to fight that lunatic alone!!" _For heaven sakes Hilde understand. He's my friend. I need to be there for him._

"Duo, Heero will be FINE. You heard Shadow's challenge. ONE on ONE. Besides, we need your help. **pause** I need you to cover my back too!" 

Duo grinned wolfishly. "You're right baby… well then I won't go. Heero is a big boy. Oh by the way Hilde, did you just ADMIT that you need help from the Great and Mighty Shinigami??? Oh my GOSH!!" 

"Shut up baka and watch your head!!!" Deathscythe ducked just in time. "You baka" 

"Love you too Hilde"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Heero stared at the pit with horror. 

Inside the pit was approximately 20 live creatures. The explanation ended there. What *were* they? They were larger than any normal human being… some covered with feather, some with fur, some with spikes, most had all three. Many were multicoloured with shades of gray mixed in. All were some type of split between human and many other creatures all at once. 

All had red eyes and all looked raving mad, clawing at the walls, climbing over each other, fighting at times. Heero took a step back. This little movement got the attention of all the monsters. They turned to him, and in a blink of an eye, began to claw at his side of the pit. 

"What ARE they?!!" Heero said clearly disgusted. 

Shadow grinned. "Humans… or at least they use to be. Now they're just mistakes from the experiment. Now aren't you glad that Relena wasn't the first test?" 

"You're sick" 

"Is that suppose to mean anything? Because it doesn't. You have to defeat me before the candle burns threw the rope and Relena drops into the Pit with those beasts" 

Heero turned to the Shadow. "You wouldn't" 

"Yes I would. Her alive or dead doesn't matter to me. If she dies, you lose don't you? (whether she's alive or dead, it doesn't matter.)Though I prefer her to be alive, all I need her for is the symbol of our New World. Dead or alive." "Yes I would. Her alive or dead doesn't matter to me. If she dies, you lose don't you? Whether she's alive or dead, it doesn't matter to me, though I prefer her to be alive, all I need her for is the symbol for the start of our New World." Shadow clapped his hands together. "There you have it Heero Yuy. That's the challenge. A fight. No weapons... nothing. Just you and me. So are you ready?" 

Heero didn't answer back. It saved energy, and his silence usually made his opponent nervous. 

"Ready…" Shadow began. "Set…" Shadow grinned evilly at Heero. He dropped his voice to a menacing whispered. **BEEP** 

The Doctor eyes widen as the two young men leaped at each other. This was going to be some battle, a deadly battle, and there was nothing he could do. He was stuck where he was because of the Black Collar. He could perhaps do something against Shadow's wishes, yet how long would he get away with it and be electrocuted to death? What good would a dead Doctor be? 

Suddenly the load growls reached his ears. The Doctor looked from the battle of Shadow and Heero and looked at the pit. The pit seemed to be less monstrous. At least they only fought because it had become their nature to survive. To kill or be killed. 

But Shadow's battle? What was it for?   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Dorothy wiped the sweat from her brow. "How many more?" she asked with a raspy voice as her Obterian blew out liquid nitrogen that froze the enemy on contact. An equally tired out voice answered. 

"30 or more" Dorothy bit her lip. At the rate they were fighting at, and the condition they were in, they wouldn't make it. She looked down to her hands. They were red from the constant strain. They were ice cold and trembling. In fact, her entire body was trembling with the burden. 

"We're not going to make it unless there happens to be a miracle" She answered back in a 'matter-of-fact' voice. 

"This is the second best way to die" 

"Quatre?" 

"I'm just saying what you would say. I rather die then fight like this… but I rather fight then to give up and retreat, for Relena. We both have points, but neither needs all this fighting. This is a pointless battle with no meaning. Only pain and death." 

"Yes." Dorothy whispered. "Quatre?" 

"Yes?" 

Dorothy secretly blushed. "If there is another life after this one… will you find me?" 

"If it takes that life time and another" A promise that would be kept. Dorothy nodded and froze another enemy. A promise she could count on.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

This was no fight, it was more like a tumble. They had each other in such a lock that neither would be able to exchange a decent blow or kick. It wasn't boxing, nor honourable fight - it was an animal's fight. Doctor O turned his head away. 

Heero grunted frustrated. This was pathetic. He groined Shadow hard. This let the tight grip on his hands loosen. Good. Heero blinked angrily, and quickly stepped on Shadow's feet, breaking his nose for the second time today all at once. 

"YOU @$*&!~&#%!!" Shadow swore as blood poured down his face. Heero didn't answer. Just steady himself for Shadow's launch at him. It came, Heero ran swiftly underneath the lung, bring his fist in and up Shadow's stomach, knocking the breath out of him. Shadow fell to his hands and knees, coughing. Gasping for air. 

Heero stepped closer ready to finish the match when he stopped. The black cloak trembled with the evil laughter. Was Shadow laughing?   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sally ached everywhere, not that she was going to admit it. Especially if Wufei was nearby. She lifted and passed through a split up enemy. How many had she already killed? How many to go? Sally shook her head as she felt her strength slip through her fingers. Sally looked around. No one was paying attention to her right now. 

Sally quickly released the control and cradled her hands. They were trembling and were in extreme pain. 

"SALLY!!! WATCH OUT!!!" Sally looked up and froze. A Capria raised his gun and… Sally closed her eyes. Nothing happened as she heard the sound of gunshots. Sally snapped open her eyes and gasped. 

In front of her was Shelong, protecting her, taking the blasts. Wufei growled angrily, extending his gundam's arms, stabbing the Capria making it explode. Sally breathed deeply and grabbed her controls again. But victory was short lived as Shelong when to its knees. 

"Wufei?" Sally whispered to him as she heard quiet curses over the telecom. 

"Stupid onna… not moving out of the way" she heard him responded a bit louder. Sally shut up. "Malfunction in the knees" he continued, "Back up… available. Shifting articulate-" Wufei muttered angrily. _Stupid onna. She could have gotten herself killed_

Angrily, he fixed his "knee" problem, unaware of his surroundings. 

Sally looked up from Shelong and paled. Six Caprias had taken noticed of him and were gathering around. Wufei was helpless, for once. 

"Wufei?" she whispered. 

"Shut up ONNA! Didn't you cause enough problems already? You almost got killed back there!" Sally grinned shakily. That was the best show of emotion yet. Mediator got up and around Shelong, blocking him from view of the Caprias - protecting him. 

"Do… Your…Worst" she whispered. 

"HUH?! What are you walking about Onna?!" Wufei cried with frustration. "You're blocking my view too!" Suddenly Wufei was cut short. He noticed something strange. In the corner of his main monitor, though occupied mostly by Mediator, there was a distinct yellow colour. Capria. 

"SALLY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!!" 

"Protecting you," came the soft reply. "My love" There was a sad laugh before Wufei realised that she had disconnected her telecom to him. 

Wufei began to panic, his "knees" were still not functional. Wufei un-strapped himself and leaped to the monitor, "SALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
  
tbc…   
  
  
  
  
^A^ Will I survive if I laugh at you guys? Of course I'm joking. Hehehehehe, Sable this ending if for you. :p I always hated those 3 letters, now YOU must suffer!! Muhahahahah!!! **pixie is obviously enjoying this** Just playing with ya. Chapter 12? Where? Where? Me don't see it. I guess no Chapter 12 yet. ^_^ One last thing, please do email!! [ pixie_angel_girl@hotmail.com][1]. You know the saying, blackmail if no email. Hehehe Bibi for now! OOOOOOo, XXXXXXx and Cookies ~Pixie^A^   
  


   [1]: mailto:pixie_angel_girl@hotmail.com



	12. Chapter 12 : Accept who You are

Wings of a Dove   
  


^A^ Chapter 12!!! No way!! ^_^ Just kidding ya. Yup it's here. **Beams happily** Just a few more chapters to go to all you readers who want to know. ^_^ Are you not glad? hehehehe So be patience (boy you're hearing that word a lot from me). I will try to not let you down. Two more things: This chapter has some "mature" themes and a bit of language (which leads to the PG-13 ^_~). Some of the sluring words and positions can be annoying but is there for effect. Please don't flame me. Thank you!! ^A^   
  
Standard Disclaimers apply: All the characters in this story belongs to Sun Rise and other companies (not including Mark who is MINE). I do not own Gundam Wing in any way, but this story does, so DON'T COPY. That's plagiarism and illegal. This story is plainly for the reader's enjoyment.   
  
**Notes**  
( ) - means my thoughts or comments  
* * - means a subconsious level of thinking (more emotional)  
_words in italics_ - mean a conscious level of thinking (more logical)   
  
  
Wings of A Dove   
  
Chapter 12: Accept who You are   
By: [ Pixie^A^][1]  
Rated: PG-13   
  
  


_Have you ever felt like you were floating on the surface of the water, yet still drowning? It's like being weightless, where there is no up or down, all within a box. So small is the box that you feel the sides always, pushing down and around you. If there is such a place, I was there. Drowning and not a single soul could hear. Why would they even bother? I had ran away from them. Even though they lied… I was the one to run away. So angry that my emotions blocked out all logic. Behaving like that pathetic little girl from my youth, who acted on impulsive feelings rather than well thought out solutions. Perhaps they really had a good reason, but I will probably never hear of it. It's all my fault._

These thoughts swam around Relena's mind, trapped inside just as she felt trapped in this cage. Fear encircled her, gripping her. 

"HEERO!! MIILLLARRDO!! NOIN!! ANYONE!!" She cried before she realised what she said. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. If they could hear, would they even come? Funny…_ Relena wrapped her arms around her legs and tucked her head between her knees. _I don't care what they did. All I want is to have their friendship again. I'm sorry for being like this. Please._ If the Gods were listening, they didn't show it. 

Relena shook her head, trembling. The thick substance that seemed to surround her seemed to be stretching, warping to something that was pulling it. _What's going on?!_ Relena eyes rounded with terror. Suddenly the substance dug inward, grabbing her arm. She screamed, trying to bat away the figures that pierced the bubble. As things weren't bad enough, horrible sickening noises were emitted around her. 

"HELP ME!! Please ANYONE!" Relena cried. Still no luck, should she be surprised? "No, no, no" She whimpered. It was useless. Slowly Relena stopped fighting the piercing things that tried to grab her. She closed her eyes tightly and cuddled herself together. She plugged her ears tightly and tried just tried to block everything out . 

Yet the sound still remained, as the gripping intruders. Abruptly, she realised why she still heard the noises so clearly even with her fingers shoved deeply in her ears. The sounds weren't only coming through her ears, yet into her mind as well. It rang in her head and with it came a coaxing comforting feeling as the "hands" that gripped her seemed to soften so that it felt more like a touch then a grip.   
  
**Leeeeeeeeearrrrrrrrrn** **tttttttttttttto**  
**acccccccceppt** **hoooooooow** **thiiiiiiiiiiiinggggsss **  
**aaaaaaaaaaarrreeeeeee…**

Relena hands loosened ever so slightly as her arms dropped to her sides. _What on earth is going on?_ She tried to make out the blurry images outside. Large, dark, forms… that seemed to glow with an internal light.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

The Doctor began to tremble. From his position, he knew what Shadow was going to do. Not only that, but the timer… To the rope that held Relena Peacecraft, Foreign Minister. How much longer did she have before the timer went off and plunged her into the pit? Just hearing the horrible sounds those creatures were making was enough to make anyone tremble. Yet with his black collar, he was useless. He couldn't even step close to the crane before his collar went off. Even if he reached it, he would have to climb all the way up and… Doctor O shook his head and turned his eyes back to the combat, to Heero. "Come on Heero, come on." _So much is depends on you… including the lives of millions!_

Heero watched warily as Shadow looked at him through the veil of his blond hair, blood dripping down his chin in little rivulets. Suddenly, Heero's eyes widened as Shadow opened his mouth and licked the red droplets around his face… perhaps that wasn't weird. But how his tongue had grown thin, and split into two parts, that was weird. _What the f*ck is going on?_ Something in his mind was set off, as warning engulfed his body. Slowly he felt his body tense. 

Shadow grinned as he pushed himself up so that he was on his knees, making him the height of Heero's shoulders. This so-called Perfect Soldier was better than what he had previously thought, but that didn't matter. It was time to lay down all the cards. 

He could feel his spine ache to grow - to stretch as his legs wished to liquefy. Slowly he complied, grinning evilly. Gradually before Heero's eyes, his legs melded into one long yellow tail. Hair fell to the ground as faint yellow scales tipped with orange replaced it. The scales climbed up his back while there was a distinct feeling of skin stretching along his face. Shadow's arms shrank, losing half of its size as the excess mass seemed to travel to his thickening neck and body. The skin around his neck fanned out from his face to the base of his neck. All his clothes were ripped apart, aside from his black cloak. 

**Rattle** 

"Welllll…. Let'ssss sssee how good a ssssssport you arrrrre."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Heero blinked and what he saw just didn't compute. Shadow had turned into a cobra. A yellow snake with bloody red eyes. He no longer had legs, just one long rattling tail. His arms had shrunk and his face had stretched, with a slithering skinny tongue that split just at the tip. His neck had fanned out, like a shield across his face, like most cobras. He was a mutant… if such things existed. _They do now_

"Yoooooooou ssseeeeeem ssspeechhhhhhlessssssss." The Shadow chuckled darkly "I ammmmm the futurrree, the evolution of mmann. The worrrrld is changing… and thhhhee patttttthhhhhetiic huuumaaan rrrrace mussst adapt to sssurvive. I ammm the future!! I ammm the new worrrrld of rrrrrrevolution… to the forrrrevverr changing worrrlld. Ssssoooo, what do you thinkkkk of mmmmeeeee?!!!" 

Heero crossed his arms. "You're a freak… the world changes, it's true. Yet no one forces it on people, like what you did to all those monsters there (*points to the pit*) or on Relena. In that manner… you are a freak." 

Shadow grinned evilly. "Whhhho arrrre yooou to sayyyy I ammmm a freeeeeakkk? Whhhhatttt abooooout youuuu? Arrrrrrre youuu not alssssssso a frrrrreak?! You'rrrrrrrre a wrrrrrrrapped hummmman, chaaaaaaanged intoo the Perrrrrfect Sssssssssoldier of no emmmmmmoootionssss. Arrrrre youuuu not jussssst anooooother maaaaachiiiiine wiiith a beeeaaaaating hearrrrrrrt? Youuuu disssgrrrrace the hummaaan rrrrace if youuu darrrre call yourrrrssssself that. Of courrssse youuu and I knnnooow betterrrr than thaaat. Youuu can'ttt even be a killlling machineeee as youuu arrre actually MORRRRE pathetic than a machineeee. If the machineeee brrreaks youuuu can at leassst sssssell the parrrrtsss, but with youuu? Youu'rrrrre jussst junk," Shadow tilted his head to the side, slithering his tongue at Heero. "Aaand weeee still haven't decciiide whatt youuuu actuallllly arre… Therrrre rrrrreally issssss only one opinion, frrrrreak. Though youuuu don't evennn dessssserrrrve that name frrrreak. I might be a frrrrreak, but at leassssst I know wherrrrre I sssssssssssstand. Do youuuuuu?" Shadow taunted with an evil look in his eyes. 

Heero bit his lip until it bleed. _What he is saying doesn't mean anything… Why should I care? I never cared before. It's just a bunch of stupid words_ Yet he felt doubt in himself and for once, the Perfect Soldier paused and it cost him the first leap.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Doctor O looked in terror back and forth from the distant battle to the unconscious Relena. His hands were shaking and moist with worry. If he was as white as a sheet, he wouldn't be surprised. Call him stupid, but he was more worried about Relena then anything else. The Doctor shook his head, he could understand why the people loved her so much. Images of Relena smiling to him, just to him. Like nothing in the world mattered more than understand him and his feelings. She was famous for her will to fight, yet in her present state, she was helpless. 

He remembered clearly how Lord Shadow always made him explain stuff about the splicing to him, but never really paid attention. This unnerved him greatly, but Relena? Never. 

Suddenly the Doctor heard a soft moan. _Relena?_ His eyes were swiftly pulled away from the pit to Relena's still form. Another soft moan was emitted from her. The reaction from the pit was astounding. 

Each "creature", growled, moaned back. Gruesome sounds, as they tried to reach her… tongues hanging from their mouths, drooling heavily. _What's going on?_ The Doctor froze as he had just saw the obvious response of Relena's action.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Heero winced as his head hit the ground hard. A growl emerged from him as he quickly rolled to his side, hearing the loud slap on the ground of where he had laid. _His tail was acting like a whip._

Heero rolled to his knees and reached for his gun. _Sh*t_ He had forgotten. What on earth was he suppose to kill this monster with in that thick hide? Something grabbed him by the ankle and pulled, knocking him off balance again. Heero hit the ground feeling a sharp jab at his side. Stone no doubt. Heero felt himself being dragged along the rough ground, that obviously pleased Shadow. 

Shadow slithered as he wrapped his body around Heero's and began to squeeze tightly. There were so many ways to DIE, it was hard to pick just one. 

"Ssssssoooo... Perrrfect Sssssoldier. Do youu want to knnnow whyy I did ittt? Why I f*ckinggg changged Rrrrrelena? Becausssseee, assss long assss sssshe was the people'sss main sssymbol…. they would neverrrrr agrrrrree to thissss new worrrrld." He spat. 

"They never will!" Heero threw back angerily, feeling more pathetic than he ever felt before as the muscle clamped tightly on him. He had to get free! 

"Ffffoool!!! Youuu'llll neverrrr trrrrully underrrrsssstand my geniussssss!!! I have taken awayyy theirrrr sssymbol. Changed it… theirrrrr ssssymbol hassss changed, dead or aliveeee. When ssssymbolsss die, people expect changggeee! Thrrrrrrougggh ouuut hissssstorry, thisssss hassss beeeeen sssshowwwen, takke theee deeeatttth of Queeeeen Elizaaabeth. Asss forrr Rrrelena, no matterrrr if ssssshe diess today orrrr notttt, I sssstillll get my way. No matterrrr what happensssss, I willll get my wayyy!!!!!" Shadow lifted his shortened arms in victory. 

_Not today_ Heero, lifted his left hand up and brought it swiftly down Shadow's main stomach like lightening, not pausing to see the effects of this. _Good, his other hand was now free._ His right hand entered at the base of Shadow's throat and came upward, knocking the breath out of him. 

"Calllll meee FRRRREAKK wiiilll you?!" Shadow cried out, though Heero sensed it was not only to him but to everyone in the world. "Whhhen evolllluttion commessss whooo willl be the FRRRREAK, huh?!!" 

Ignoring the screams, Heero's feet kicked at Shadow's body, as he brought his two hands together making a fist and struck Shadow's face. Shadow finally cried out and backed away. Yet he didn't stop… what if that monster was faking? Crouching like a tiger, he sprang upon his prey, tackling him. 

The two bodies rolled along the grass, switching yellow, green, yellow, green. At one point, Shadow bit Heero's arm horribly, piercing the skin. Heero growled as blood exploded in Shadow's mouth. Heero kicked at Shadow, trying to get his arms around Shadow's mouth… 

"Watch OUT!!!" 

Heero was suddenly aware of something cool, long and sharp along his back… like a sharp thread that ran down his back and leg. Abruptly he reacted. He let go of Shadow, and grabbed the sharp thread. It wasn't a thread at all… 

They had rolled to the pit.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

**Accept life…**

_Huh? I don't understand, what are you trying to get at?_ She asked. No longer she tried to block away the noises once she realised they're meanings were actually calming and clear, though there sounds coming to her ears were not. Yet where exactly where the noises coming from? It was from more then just dark, large shadows. 

**Accept death…**

Something growled. Calling her. Telling her something. She understood the words, but what was the true meaning behind this?! 

**Accept chaos and order…**

_So, I need to accept these things? I admit I don't accept death nor chaos well, but…_ Relena was interrupted by another growl. 

**And most importantly, accept who you are and what you are not.**   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Heero found himself clinging on to the edge with 4 fingertips and slipping. His other hand held Shadow's short lengthen hand. Heero looked passed Shadow's wide frightened eyes and paled slightly himself. 

The monsters had taken noticed of these two bodies and had moved over beneath their bodies, growling and clawing at them. Some tried to climb on top of each other for a better reach. All had their tongues out with dripping saliva, a wild look in their eyes. Heero felt the hunger and insanity in the eyes of these creatures and it seemed that even Shadow felt that. 

His eyes were wide as he looked down at what he had created, and he felt fear. The monsters reached up, only inches from reaching him. 

"Don'tttt letttt gooooo of meeeeeeeeee!!!!" 

Heero looked at the impossible situation. He was hanging by a few fingertips, slipping; holding onto his enemy who was asking him to hold onto him. _DROP HIM!_ the Perfect Soldier cried. _He's the ENEMY!!_ Logic cried. _You'll both fall if you don't!!_

*And just prove once again that you are as heartless.* 

Heero froze. No. He didn't want that. Not more proof. Every time he did, Relena would look at him and say sorry, for her incompetence for keeping peace. An image of Relena with her head hanging low with guilt filled his head. No. No more. When he was done his job, she wouldn't have a single doubt left in her mind. 

"Hold on" Heero gritted through his teeth. Yet as soon as the words lift his mouth, did a creature from the pit, take on mighty leap and bit hard on Shadow's tail. Shadow's eyes went wide as he loosened his grip on Heero and fell. Heero eyes grew round as he saw Shadow, his cloak and the controller in his pocket fall into the pit. The controller for the black collars and Relena. RELENA!! 

"NOOOO!!" 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

*Thud* 

Heero looked away as he heard the screams that no one would ever be able to forget their entire lives. Suddenly something splattered against his leg. Warm, sticky blood. 

**Crunch** 

Bones… Heero clamped his eyes shut.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sally awaited her fate. Eyes closed, fingers loose on the controls. If she had to die in battle, this was the way she would have chosen. 

"AHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" 

_Huh?_ She creaked open an eye. The Caprias froze, their pilots yelling in pain and shock. Then there was silence.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Heero slowly pulled himself out of the pit feeling liked he had died. That the piece of humanity he had tried to secretly construct had shattered once again. Broken like glass. _So what Relena said about peace being glass was true._ That didn't matter now. 

"HEERO!!" Heero didn't raise his head as the Doctor ran up to him in jubilee. "The collars!!! The collars broke off!! I'm free. All the soldiers are free!!! We don't have to fight any more!!" 

_Don't have to fight any more? Lies. There was always a fight to battle… always a war to wage. It was in human nature to fight._ The world grew cold and dark as Heero bent his head in sorrow. He lost the control to Relena. He lost the controller, and control of his heart and his emotions. 

Suddenly the world disappeared into a void of blackness and solitude. Darkness plagued his thoughts as he drowned in the darkness. Towed away be the current of misery, to the place where souls never rested. Uncompleted and hollow forever... lost in Limbo. Just like he had always been. 

"HEERO!! Snap out of it, you can still save her!!" 

"What?" He croaked as he looked up to the Doctor weakly, trying to find… some hope? He was ready to cling on to anything right now.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_How did I know… I'm not sure, but looking at him I knew. Never had I ever seen someone's need be shown so clearly that it seemed to shout out. Relena. He needed Relena._

"HEERO!! Snap out of it, you can still save her!!" 

"What?" he croaked back, looking up at me for the first time. His Prussian blue eyes swirled with emotion. 

_Like an open book. A soldier's emotions being an open book. Was this possible? Especially from the famous Perfect Soldier? What did this to him? What changed him?_

"We'll have to hurry though!!" I commanded him, running to the crane. "We have only a few minutes before the timer goes off if it's still in one piece. Hurry!!"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Dorothy's jaw dropped and hit the floor as ALL of the enemy Caprias froze and their pilots walked out peacefully. Hands up. 

"What the--" 

"Close that mouth, Frosty. You're not a cod fish." laughed Duo from the telecom. 

"D-U-O!!" she warned. 

"Ok, ok." a surrendering voice responded. 

"What happen though? Why are they surrendering? What about the Black Collars?" Quatre squinted at the men from the Caprias. 

"I believe they're gone." 

"But how--" 

"Um... DUH! Heeroooooo" CLANG!! 

"Hilde, watch it! This is expensive gundamium." 

"Baka" came the sigh as a very tired pilot began to massage her building headache.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"You need to climb up the crane and pull the rope hook around her hands to me. I'll tie it to the bottom of the crane so when the timer goes off, she won't fall in. Then we'll need to pull her up--" The Doctor frowned as Heero raced ahead to the crane, ignoring anything else he said. 

"Boys" he muttered, running as fast as his old legs would take him.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_I still have a chance to prove myself._ Heero breathed deeply as he reached the crane. Looking quickly around, he saw a long thick rope. Extra rope for the crane. Prefect. Expertly he hooked the rope around his waist. 

"Be careful Heero" the Doctor warned. 

_Careful?_ There was many meanings of careful. The one Dr. J gave him when he picked up a new mission, or the another kind of careful, where emotions were concerned. Emotions weren't concerned unless it included Relena. God, strike him down if anyone heard him admitting it. 

"Thanks" he said gruffly as he began his climb. As quickly as possible, he climbed up like a spider, fitting a foot in the crossing of two metal bars or gripping the rough surface of the crane with his paining hands. The strain in his neck protested loudly as he looked up. Mount Everest felt smaller at the moment. 

"Hold on Relena" He muttered under a soft pant. He finally crept across the horizontal bar of the crane that held Relena up. The growls from the pit were of no help.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Hold on Relena" 

_Heero?_ The sound of growls grew louder. Relena frowned. _Accept who I am and what I am not?_

**YES…**

_Yet… who am I really? Am I Relena Peacecraft? Or Dorlian? Or someone completely different? And what does it mean to be Dorlian if that is truly who I am?_ And what was the point of this? These endless questions that had no answer. 

**It's** **going** **to** **be** **fineeee…**  
**You** **will** **seeeeeee…**

Relena frowned in confusion. _What?!!_ her mind screamed back. 

**Learn** **to** **accept** **how** **things ** **areeeeeee…**  
**Accept life…** **Accept death…** **Accept chaos and order…**  
**And most importantly, accept who you are and what you are not.**

Suddenly Relena felt a lightening of the air around her. Abruptly there was a momentary tightening inside her gut before she felt herself falling. 

_NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo!!!!_   
  
  
  
  


^A^ **Pixie wipes brow and takes a deep breath** Done, thank goodness!! ^_^ And I learned my lesson, no "tbc" for you guys. **giggles** As for the cliffhangers… I suggest you bring your parachute. Jk!! You know Pixie loves you. **hugs** Much love and luck to you. Email please!! Blackmail if no email!! ^_~ [ pixie_angel_girl@hotmail.com][1] Thanks again!! OOOOOOOO, XXXXXXXXXX and Cookies ~Pixie^A^   
  
  


   [1]: mailto:pixie_angel_girl@hotmail.com



	13. Chapter 13: … and what You are Not

Wings of a Dove   
  


^A^ I know, I know! **hands up in mercy** It's been so long since I posted but I have a REALLY good reason this time. **some people plug their ears** HMFP!! Well I'm sure a lot of you will understand anyways. It's that time again: E - X - A - M - S. Enough said. ^_^ Lack of sleep, stressed, no time, grrrrrrrr. I don't believe that I will post any more until they are over but you can always cross your fingers. **crosses all her fingers and toes** In the mean time, enjoy this chapter and please don't flame me. Thanks!! ^A^   
  
Standard Disclaimers apply: All the characters that you recognise in this story belongs to Sun Rise and other companies. I do not own Gundam Wing in any way, but this story does, so DON'T COPY. That's plagiarism and illegal. This story is plainly for the reader's enjoyment.   
  
**Notes**  
* * - means a subconsious level of thinking (more emotional)  
_words in italics_ - mean a conscious level of thinking (more logical)   
  
  
Wings of A Dove   
  
Chapter 13: … and what You are Not   
By: [ Pixie^A^][1]  
Rated: PG-13   
  
  


"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!" 

Heero watched in horror, his arm stretched out as the rope that held Relena loosened, plunging Relena into the pit. His eyes widen as he saw her falling, only to hear a thud as she hit the bottom of the pit. 

**Crack** The fall had broke a bone if not more. In seconds her body was covered with other gray, brown and black bodies. Heero turned away feeling the tears form at the back of his eyes. 

"No." He muttered, making fists with his hands. "NO!" hitting the crane making it rattle. This couldn't be happening. Fate couldn't do this. *Why not?* _Shut up… just SHUT UP!_

There was an arising sound of growls, moans and snarls. A long howl rose into the air, climbing from the soft notes of rolling thunder to the highest pitches of the wind. Heero hit the crane again with a pained expression on his face. He closed his eyes tightly trying to block the sounds, trying to blink away the tears that continued to run down his face. "No, no, no, no…" 

"HEERO!! LOOK!!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Thank the Gods that's over" Duo grinned. "I think we can be called experts on these hopeless battles" 

"I guess you're not the God of Death, if YOU'RE thanking the Gods," a sarcastic voice came over the telecom. 

"Hilde, if you're kidding-" There was a burst of laughter of the telecom. 

"No comment" 

"HILDE!!" Duo whined, "Shouldn't we go to help Heero?" Duo suddenly spoke out, thinking of his best buddy. 

There was a collective sigh. "Duo, he's a big boy," Hilde began slowly as if she was going to spell out each word letter by letter. Trowa interrupted her by finishing the obvious to everyone (but Duo). 

"He can take care of himself" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Heero slowly pried open his eyes. _What now?_ Blurry images reluctantly took form as a suspicious moisture that formed in his eyes dropped away. Suddenly he gasped deeply clearing his eyes. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Relena cried out in pain through the gray fog as the sense of weightless was replaced by shocking solidity that hit both wings badly. One was broken for sure as well as an elbow. The cry seemed to cut the fog in two, pushing it away. The dull sense of agony slowly crept towards her back from her wings awaking her to the real world. 

Something else entered the space that the gray cloud was leaving. Large bodies. Warm, and sniffing her. Worried about her. An incredible sense of familiarity and comfort surrounded her though the obvious sounds were quite the opposite. Relena strained her ears, once again trying to make each growl and moan into single ringing tones. 

_WAKE_ _UP_ _UP!_ _UP!!!_

Relena felt herself being pulled through layers of mud to the waken world. Her eyes fluttered open. _Huh?_ Suddenly she opened her mouth in a piercing scream. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_RELENA!!_ Heero's eyes widen as he heard the unmistakable scream from within the pit. _But how?!!!!_ **Does it matter?** _BUT…_ **She's still alive, fool. Act!** 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Relena suddenly felt a single furry finger over her mouth and she silenced. Sweat pooled down her forehead, as she looked at these monsters that only the devil could imagine up. 

_Are you ok?_ Relena's eyes grew in round wonder. "How on earth…" 

Where these creatures really the ones that were speaking to her all this time? How as this possible?!! Suddenly it clicked. They were speaking to her just like the cats through the glass. She had talked to the cats, why not these creatures as well? And all this happened right after the splicing. 

So the splicing had more of an effect that she could have ever imagined, Relena realised, feeling both terror and wonder. 

**Flashback** 

"Amazing… you just have proved an amazing concept." Doctor O's voice said in astonishment. 

**End of Flashback** 

She did? Was being able to communicate with all animals really that amazing? No. It was all because of the splicing. 

"Yes" _Yes, I'm fine_ The horrible noises quieted down turning to mental smiles and filling her with a warm fuzzy feeling. 

_I have proved that there is a world where animals can understand each other!!_ Relena's mouth rounded in awe as she comprehended this, when something interrupted her. She heard a loud *THUD*, followed by an uproar of howls. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Heero couldn't believe it. They devoured Shadow, yet they hadn't touched Relena. Dazed and unsure of what to do, he stood there, confused until he heard her screams. Without thinking, he stood from the crane and did the most stupid thing he could have done. Jump into the pit. **Thud** 

Heero crouched low to the ground, as he slowly lifted his head. _Stupid… you didn't even analysed the situation._ ** If this was the result of acting on my emotions, I won't be alive for long.** If these was the results of acting on your emotions, he wouldn't be alive for long. 

Heero frowned. Strange. The beasts had moved out of his way, making him land hard on the gundamium floor pit. 

The Perfect Soldier looked around scrutinising the situation, getting to his knees. He noticed something right away. _They've surrounded me._ Over in the corner was a red ugly mess: _Shadow_ and in the centre where Relena's body fell, he realised something else. _They're PROTECTING her!!_. Straightening slightly at this, only to find some large heavy body attack him from behind, biting him hard on his neck. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Relena eyes searched for the noise. Yet the bodies of these creatures blocked her view. _What was going on?_ She felt the heavy pressure of protection. _They're protecting me!! Yet from what?_

_Princess_ A gruff voice came into her mind. _We protect you because you are one of us. We all are living creatures. Notoriously abused living creatures. In such times, we must help even our natural enemies. For in the end, we depend and help each other survive._ Relena looked up at the speaker. It was female, with large round yellow eyes of an owl, and claws. Yet her body didn't match, a mixture of bear fur and with large smooth patches of scales here and there. 

Suddenly she heard a pained grunt. 

_Wait a second… that sounds like--_ "HEERO!!!!!!!!! STOP!!! STOP IT!!!" _STOP!!!_ Her mind cried out. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Heero grunted painfully, as he felt several large teeth pierce the layer of skin. There was a cry, but he heard none of it. The weight on his back, and the pain occupied his entire mind, and he fell to his knees. Heero closed his eyes, feeling the warm blood trickle down his neck. So much blood. Too much. For once in his life, Heero stopped fighting, stopped any struggle and fell flat to the ground. Life was cruel and cheap. _Relena… I'm sorry--_

The weight on his back lightened, then disappearing. The Perfect Soldier's first emotion was confusion. What was this? Was he dead and being lifted off? No. It couldn't be. He still felt the dribble of blood and the pain that made him wince. Yet how did he know what death felt like… 

**Flashback** 

"So, how does it feel to die?" 

"Don't try it, because it hurts like hell." He responded back dryly. There was a short laugh. 

**End of Flashback** 

_Maybe I am dead_ **You're scared** _What?!! What could I be scared of?_ Heero thought angrily. **Why won't you open your eyes then? Scared of what you might see?** _If I'm dead, what is there to see?_ **You act so knowingly… but you don't. How do you know you are dead?** 

_I do--_ Not. He didn't and he knew he was scared. Scared to face the reality that maybe he really was dead or maybe still alive. He didn't know which. 

Soft cries finally reached his ears and he recognised them. **Relena** _RELENA?!!_ Heero groaned to himself as he forced his eyes to open. Blurry images greeted him, until they slowly took form. The beasts surrounded him, all were staring at him. Frozen like. If this wasn't dumbfounding enough, the beasts made a path to a fallen form. Relena. 

"Relena" Heero whispered to himself, rising to his feet. The blood made him feel light on his feet as he stumbled his way down the path to her. His heart pounded loudly in his ears as he staggered to her side, falling to her side. 

"Heero" 

_She looked up at me with those big blue eyes. How can I explain how much that one word meant to me. The acknowledgement it gave. The forgiveness. Everything as her large eyes just swallowed me up, surrounding me with warmth. **Thank you Heero for coming. And yes… I have forgiven you.**_

He gently picked her up trying not to tremble when doing so. Carefully he held her trying to not disturb a broken wing and elbow as much as possible. Finally he was holding her. "Relena... I'm so sorry." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"ONNA!!" Sally winced. She was going to get it now, wasn't she? "Come out of that suit immediately!!" 

"Wufei, this suit is called Mediator and my name is Sally." She shot back rebellious at the treatment she was receiving. She unlatched the seat belt and opened the door out. Sally didn't have a chance to get out as Wufei had already leaped to the door. Crouching low he laid his patient eyes upon her. 

"What did you think you were doing?" he asked. Unexpectedly, Sally turned red with embarrassment. 

"GEEZ, Wufei. What's your problem?!! I was scared for you in your helpless state… so I reacted," She turned her head away from him, "I know it was stupid, but the lease you could do is thank me!" 

There was a soft sigh. "Sally" 

"What did you say?" Turning her head back to him. 

"Sally" Wufei repeated before reaching in the cockpit and grabbing Sally's hair pulling her towards him for an earth-shattering kiss. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Hello? Anyone there?" Catherine looked at her telecom. Perfect timing. She quickly turned on her link. 

"Yes Noin. The battle has just finished. We are now collecting the prisoners together." 

"Make sure to check for any civilians." 

"Of course." 

"What about Relena?" 

"Heero was sent over to do battle with Shadow to save her. So far we haven't heard anything from him." 

Noin shook her head smiling. "Well, I'm sure everything is fine. Though I can't say I like this time of waiting. Anyways, the Preventers have finally cleaned up the ship of crewmembers here. Some decided to rebel a bit, but no problems. We will be heading over in a while." Noin threw a look over her shoulder. "Probably a lot sooner than you think. Milliardo is getting itchy here." 

Catherine grinned, "Understood" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Relena painfully looked up at him with swarming emotions. He was here. He was here for her. "Oh Heero" she cried as she grabbed onto the material of his shirt and began to cry. 

Carefully, Heero picked her up surprised at her weight with those two huge wings and looked around. Strange. Those beasts didn't look so… scary up close. If possible they even looked sympathetic. 

"I just don't get it" he muttered standing still. He wasn't going to threaten the beasts, the odds were against him and with Relena in his arms, it was mission unattainable. 

"Heero!" Heero turned to find Doctor O at the edge of the pit with obvious delight on his face. "Over here!!" 

Heero glanced at the creatures before moving very slowly to that edge of the pit. Miraculously each one-stepped back out of his way. Heero shook his head at the sudden turn of the events but didn't try to make sense of it. 

_How will I get us up?_ Then he remembered the rope around his waist. Perfect. Putting Relena down for a second, he grabbed the rope and unloosened it, tying one end of the rope around his foot just like Wing Zero cable. 

"Doctor" He threw the other end up over the top of the pit. "Tie it to the crane," he ordered. "I'll climb up." 

"Heero" a small voice asked him. "What are you doing?" 

Heero softened at the voice. Slowly he knelt down to Relena and as gentle as possible explained. "I'm going to climb up. You can't move in your state, I'll get Wing Zero and pick you up. I don't know why… but I don't think 'they' will attack you." 

Relena smiled feebly. "I know they won't." Heero looked down at Relena startled but ignored it. This was not the time. _Later,_ Heero promised himself. _Later._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Relena bit her lip as Wing Zero landed with a soft thump in the pit. Amazingly all the creatures at backed off respectively to the machine. With the sounds of turning knobs, Wing Zero reached down and picked her up, holding her carefully in both hands. 

She looked down at the pit. For some reason, she did not see a bunch of mutated creatures, yet something almost acceptable in her eyes. How could she express her gratitude? 

_Thank you… thank you so very much. _

**Go.  
  
Accept life…  
  
Go.**

"Heero, can we save them as well?" 

_**Accept death…  
  
Leave us, we wish to end it now  
**_

_WHAT?!_ she cried out. _You wish to die?!_ Instantly she understood. All this time they had repeated the same message to her over and over again because they knew. They knew their coming choice and what their decision would be. Yet still grieve hung over Relena. _Why? Why won't you give yourself a chance?_

_**Accept chaos and order  
  
For they have always been, always together. Never more one than the other for balance is what this entire world is about. For we are too full of chaos, it is not fitting in life.**_

_No…It's not fair. I'm sure that I can--_

_**And most importantly, accept who you are and what you are not.  
  
You are only one soul with one purpose. It might take a lifetime to find that purpose, but do not lie and mislead yourself. It will take down a road with no meaning and no end. You are not God. This is our decision.**_

_Is there anything I can do?_

_**Yes… one thing. Save those who are inside the building. They are balanced, they should live.**_

"Heero?" she whimpered sadly. 

"Hm?" 

"There are other creatures inside that building" Relena explained pointing in the correcting direction. "We have to save them. As for the one in the pit, we will not save them. Please…" Relena felt warm tears roll down her face, "Please end their pain." 

Heero looked through the monitor to Relena. A ripping emotion gripped him as he slowly replied. "Favour Accepted." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Everyone. Shadow is dead. I got Relena. She's fine but needs medical attention. Noin, bring some paramedics and have some large rooms with blankets, and water available. Gundams report to the black building North and retrieve prisoners. Note that they have been changed by Shadow, so Duo - don't gawk. Obterians, I believe that you are taking care of the prisoners. Keep an eye on them though there is doubt that they will actually rebel. Doctor O has been found and is fine. Signing out." 

"GAWK?!! Did he say that *I* gawk?!!" 

"Hm… lets see. Heero said and I quote 'Note that they have been changed by Shadow, so- DUO - don't GAWK.' Need that to be any clearer?" Dorothy smirked. 

"No that's quite fine. I heard you perfectly," muttered Duo. 

"WHAT DID HEERO SAY ABOUT RELENA?!!!" Milliardo suddenly roared over the telecom forcing everyone to lower the volume on it. 

"MILLIARDO, stop it!" Noin's voice ordered. The Obterian and Gundam pilots quieted listening to the brawl. 

"Give me the telecom!! When I get my hands on Heero, I'll-" 

"You will do NO such thing. Now give me that or else!" 

"You heard him too!! Relena-" 

"Zeches…" there was a warning tone in Noin's voice. "Give me the telecom." There was a pause. "Thank you. Pilots, we will be arriving in about half an hour as we have increased our speed. We will meet you at your current location." 

"In any case," Dorothy chuckled, "We got things under control here, so you Gundams better go collect those captured civilians." 

"Dorothy?" 

Dorothy blushed and turned to Sandrock. "Yes?" 

"Take care," 

"Quatre, I'll be fine! I can fully take care of myself." 

"I know that." 

"Then why did you bother saying it?!" 

"Just to make sure you know that I care, Dorothy." 

"Quatre…" There was a long pause. 

"Dorothy?" Quatre paused, then suddenly blurted it out "Will-- Will you marry me?" 

"WHAT?!!" 

"I was meaning to ask you at Relena's birthday party. I--" Quatre fumbled over his words. Why couldn't he say it right? He had been meaning to say it for so long, looking for the right moment. Then suddenly everything was spoiled in seconds as he spilled it all out. "I had gotten the ring a while ago, it was the one we saw in the gallery…" 

Dorothy gasped as Quatre showed her the ring he had gotten for her over the monitor. 

**Flashback** 

"And here are the three famous sapphires known as Blue Orbs, cut out during the 16th century. They are worth millions as it said to be cut of from _La Coeur de la Mer_ or the Sea's Heart. The largest most beautiful sapphire in the world or as legend has it. The story goes that the Sea's Heart was broken went the River God tries to give it to the Goddess of the Earth for her hand in marriage. She had refused him afraid of admitting her love. The sapphire broke into several pieces making our oceans, lakes and ponds. Yet the God's love was eternal and that is was some of the pieces still remain in tack… as we see before us." The tour guide walked to the next exhibit, leading the small crowd. How such a small man was able to walk and drone was quite a talent Dorothy decided finally tired of playing follow the leader. 

Dorothy stared at the sapphires, three in total. One was the size of a golf ball, another a large gumball and the smallest, the size of a miniature marble. Why was she here again? Oh yeah, because Quatre had asked her to go with him to the museum. The so-called most famous museum in outer space. Yet no matter what the location, she hated museums with a passion yet she hadn't wanted to be alone… Dorothy sighed. 

"Dorothy, is something wrong?" D*mn him, he read her too easily. 

"No. Nothing, I was just thinking." 

"Thinking about what?" 

Think, think, THINK!! 

"It's pretty isn't it?" Indicating to the sapphires. 

"Yes, but you never struck me as the materialistic person" 

"Hmpf! I'm not!!" 

"It's a beautiful legend though, isn't it?" 

"It's a legend Quatre. It's probably just another old wives tale." Dorothy muttered turning her head away. 

"Dorothy…" 

Dorothy felt two fingers gingerly take her chin and turn her face to him. When her eyes contacted his, she wanted to melt. He had such beautiful eyes, that endless pool of blue. 

"The story doesn't have to be true, its feeling does. I know that the chances are really high that I will never reach your standards for I am a mere mortal, but I hope you know that I would lay my life for yours." Quatre stared at her intently. 

Dorothy blushed but was determined to return Quatre's stare. _Why did he have to say all that stuff? Why did she feel so weak when he said it? It was just stupid nonsense. It was…_

"You're not the same person from the war Dorothy. I see it in your eyes. You don't want to be alone or as independent as before. You will always hold those traits but…" 

Dorothy couldn't stand it anymore and looked away, fully embarrassed. Everything he said was right. Who have him the d*mn right to be so accurate? Precise? Prefect? She loathed him for it, yet- 

"Don't turn away from me, Dorothy." With that, Quatre laid a soft kiss on her forehead, "Don't make history repeat itself" 

**End of Flashback** 

"Oh, Quatre" Dorothy whispered with a tenderness that made Quatre's heart thumped loudly.   
  
  
  


^A^ You hate me now, don't you? Admit it! JK. Well I hope you have enjoyed the chapter and don't bash me too much for the cliche ending. *hides* ^_^ Remember blackmail if no email. **grins** I know that this tradition is getting sickening, but it's tradition! Hehehehehe. [ pixie_angel_girl@hotmail.com][1]. See ya later! OOOOOOOOOO, XXXXXXXXXx and Cookies ~Pixie^A^   
  
  


   [1]: mailto:pixie_angel_girl@hotmail.com



	14. Chapter 14(NEW!): You are Human

Wings of a Dove   
  
^A^I'm sorry ever faithful readers for the horrible long wait, and since you've been waiting so long, we'll cut to the chase. ENJOY!^A^   
  
Standard Disclaimers apply: All the characters in this story belongs to Sun Rise and other companies (not including Mark who is MINE). I do not own Gundam Wing in any way, but this story does, so DON'T COPY. That's plagiarism and illegal. This story is plainly for the reader's enjoyment.   
  
**Notes**  
( ) - means my thoughts or comments  
* * - means a subconsious level of thinking (more emotional)  
_words in italics_ - mean a conscious level of thinking (more logical)   
  
  
Wings of a Dove   
  
Chapter Fourteen: You are Human  
By [Pixie^A^  
][1] Rated: PG-13  
  
  
  


"Man, Quatre. How do you do it?" Duo began as the Gundams walked in the direction of the black building. "Such skill, such smoothness…" 

"Enough Duo!" Quatre blushed. 

"How on earth did you make her say yes?!! Miss Frost Bite? I mean, MRS. Frost Bite. Did you drug her?!" 

"Baka. Don't even try to respond back to that moron," Wufei interrupted. 

"Who are you talking about Wuffie huh? Yourself?" Duo threw back. 

"MAXWELL… don't start!" 

"You started it!!" 

"Did not!" 

"Did so!!" 

Quatre ducked in his gundam, embarrassed. Somehow his telecom had been on for everyone to hear. Naturally. Since when did his family have privacy? Or the Gundam Pilots from each other (except Heero)? _It figures that I have no personal life…_ Yet he still couldn't cover the happiness that warmed him. She had said yes. He could hardly believe it himself, but she had said yes. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Oh my god…" 

The four gundam pilots stared at the cells they had found in the building dumbfounded. They were filled with people yes, but… 

"Um, is there a mistake here?" Duo asked. 

"No." 

"HEERO!! What's going on man?!" 

"These are the people taken from Peachville as well as the many disappearing civilians throughout the last few years. They have been mutated as part of a freak experiment of Shadow. Just unlock the cells and they should follow you. Relena has said they have accepted." 

"Accepted what?" Trowa furrowed his brows, slightly confused as he stared at the lion boy in front of him through the clear glass. 

"To follow you and the girls. Hurry. I'm going to destroy the building. You have five minutes." The connection once again was disconnected. 

"FIVE MINUTES?!!!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_Are they taking good care of you?_

Relena heard a group agreement. She smiled weakly to herself. _I promise that I will take care of you for what Shadow did to you. It is my duty as Foreign Minister, wait…. as Relena Dorlian I promise you this._

Careful to turn her head away from Doctor O and Heero, she wrinkled her face and bit her tongue in pain. Relena hadn't noticed the pain before, just starting as a dull ache within in stomach and chest. Yet now the pain was growing ever so slightly, with a sense of drowsiness. Was that normal? Could she just fall asleep? 

*No. Don't sleep. Not yet* Relena breathed deeply trying to loosen up. _Just a bit longer…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"This was NOT what I had planned when Heero said 'changed,'" muttered Duo walking back to where the Obertians were located. 

"Injustice. I am NOT an animal carrier." Wufei indignant as the bird-girls had settled down on every perch available of Nakutu. "I'm going to talk to Heero about this!" 

"Guys, don't think about it like that!" Quatre protested, "Remember these were once civilians!! Imagine what they have gone through." 

"Yeah, but you got the friendly 'dogs' while I got the all the exotic animals with teeth like crocodiles," whined Duo as he glared back at the crocodile-boy that was laid right in front of his viewing range soaking up the heat from the sun. Ok, he knew that crocodiles were cold blooded and those cells were cold but he didn't have to be laying **dead centre** of the monitor. 

"They're not that bad and Quatre is right. For what they've gone through, you have nothing to complain about" Trowa defended Quatre quietly. Trowa smiled slightly at the lion-girl that was sleeping on his shoulder, purring happily. _Poor things._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo!!!" 

"Wufei?!! What's wrong man?!" Duo looked at him suddenly. 

"**NAKUTU!!**" It seemed that one of the birds had lost control over its bowel and left a pretty little mess for Wufei to clean up. Duo howled with laughter as Quatre and Trowa cracked a smile. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_Are you sure?_ Relena felt the tears threaten again. Again she heard the same response from the pit of creatures that had chosen their dark future. 

"Relena?" 

"Yes. It's yes, Heero." Heero nodded as Wing Zero rose out of the pit and landed on the ground. 

"Doctor O. Get in the hand that is holding Relena." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"What's going on?" The confused doctor asked, stepping into the palm of Wing Zero but his mind was taken off that when he saw Relena. She was pale but awake. Her right elbow and wing were hanging at an odd angle. _Definitely broken._ Pity filled him as he quickly started an analysis on her. Taking into account that she had landed on her right side, he inspected her. Her ribs on the rib had punctured some organs causing internal bleeding. She was also covered with bruises and gashes. Gingerly he let his fingertips trace the skin right above Relena's stomach. Instead of the smooth bumps that outlined the ribcage, Doctor O found the ribs on her right side to have been crushed inwards. There would be never damage but… perhaps they maybe have punctured important organs-- 

"Heero we need to get her to a hospital! I need some…" 

"Understood Doctor." Heero responded, "But I got a favour to complete first." Doctor O disoriented by the shift of gravity, fell to his knees beside the still Relena. Wing Zero had formed a protective cell for Relena and him with its hand as it took off into the air. 

Doctor O was even more puzzled when he felt Wing Zero stopped raising. Shakily, the Doctor's curiosity over took him, making him creep on his hands and knees to peak between the fingers. They were now hovering over 20 meters above the pit. "What's going on?" 

Suddenly there was a buzzing sound that was very close by. The noise grew louder and louder until it was at an unbearable level forcing him to cover his ears. Through his ears, Doctor O heard the vibration shake until there was the something buzzing. 

The Doctor looked down to find a thin yellow beam of light struck the centre of the pit. 

BOOM!! 

The sound of a massive explosive went off, accompanied by many other smaller blasts and a blinding light that forced him to hid his face behind one of Wing Zero's fingers as an upward gust pushed itself away from the blast. Finally the Doctor's memory kicked in. The Wing Zero was known as the most dangerous weapon in the world, with its one of a kind beam cannon destroying the famous shield at the Mariemaia base several years ago. Another buzzing then BANG proved that Wing Zero had shot its beam cannon not once but twice. When the sound finally disappeared, Doctor O unplugged his ears that were ringing painfully and once again stared through the fingers of Wing Zero. What he saw left him breathless. 

The black building to the north was gone as well as the pit with creatures was gone. All that remained were two large charcoal-coloured craters. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"They've returned!!" 

Catherine looked away from the gathered happy prisoners to see the gundams returning. _Finally._ Yet something made her pause. _Strange. Where are the prisoner-_ Suddenly there was a loud outburst from Hilde over the telecom. 

"Where is the camera?!!" Hilde called out laughing. 

Catherine bit back a grin as she saw the gundams. They looked like trees as several animals seemingly taken perch on them yet this laughter died as they saw these 'animals' close up. 

"Oh my gosh" Hilde choking back her laughter. They were animals yet had distinct human characteristics. 

_These 'people' were the captured prisoners from Peachville and other towns throughout the last few years._ Catherine realised as a terrible ache formed in her heart. Slowly she clenched her hands together into a tight fist. Shadow would pay for this. This was inhuman! This was- 

"Here. If some of these people take a spot on Death Blade, they won't be so crowded. Relena already said that they won't run away from us." Trowa's calm collective voice pierced through her thoughts. Catherine sighed reaching out Death Blades' arm to allow the cat-people to crawl upon on. 

Calmly the creatures crawled up purring loudly. Catherine smiled releasing some of her anger. She loved cats. 

**BOOM!!!**

"What the--?" Catherine asked turning her head. 

**BOOM!!!** There was a deathly silence from the obterians and gundams. All able to guess what had happened. Yet when a quiet voice whispered, "Favour completed," their suspicions were confirmed. **BOOM!!!** "Heero," Catherine murmur quietly. "Where are you? Where is Relena?" 

"I am returning now with Relena Peacecraft and Doctor O. Where is Milliardo?" 

"He hasn't arrive yet with the carrier" 

"Tell him to hurry. Relena is hurt." 

"WHAT?!!!" Everyone shouted. 

"WHAT DID YOU SAY HEERO YUY?!!!" A new voice interrupted. The gundams and obeterians looked up to see a large carrier. Milliardo had finally arrive with Noin. 

"Hn" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Hilde closed the door and sighed. They had all boarded the carrier and surprised Milliardo, Noin and the crew with their 'guests'. With a quick explanation, Noin prepared several large rooms filled with water and blankets which now severed as a place where their guests could rest for now. 

"What's the matter babe?" 

"Duo." She acknowledged. 

"You didn't answer my question." 

"I- I don't know Duo. I feel happy that it's all over but think about them." Indicating to the door, "Their lives have changed forever. I'm not even sure how we're going to help them." Hilde sighed, glancing at Duo with a helpless look. 

Duo bit his lip, throwing a quick glance at the door. "Yeah, I know baby, but I'll say the same thing to you as I do to Heero. We're not gods, as close as I might be, (Hilde frowned that the humour at such an important moment) it can't be expected that everything to come out perfect even if we do everything we could possibly do. There is no point just sitting around regretting things that weren't in your control," 

Hilde sighed in defeat. She sometimes hated when he was right. Suddenly her eyes widen in surprised. Duo wrapped his arms around Hilde's petite frame and gently captured her lips. When he finally pulled away, there were two faint spots on his cheeks. 

"Love ya babe, such a quick learner. I said that to Heero a million times, and he still hasn't gotten it." 

Hilde's eyes filled with watery emotions but she hid that by elbowing him in the chest hard. "That's not very nice, coming from his **best** friend! Now I gotta wonder what you say behind my back!" 

Duo wore a wounded look, "Moi? Say something naughty behind your back? Never!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"What happened to her?!!" Catherine cried in horror as Wing Zero finally landed on the carrier. Placing two people from its clutches onto the ground. One of them was: Relena with… wings?! 

"Shadow" she said with venom. He did the same f*cking thing to her as he did to the other innocent civilians. Hastily she rushed to her friend, feeling for a pulse on her neck and then to check if she was breathing. Catherine signed in relief, "She's alive and conscious". 

Catherine finally got to look at Relena's wings now and found herself speechless. They were beautiful. "They look like the wings of an angel," she whispered. A fallen angel. She was also covered with bruises, and the angle, which her arm and wing were in, was enough to make anyone wince from the imaginable pain. 

"RELENA!!" 

Suddenly Catherine felt herself being pushed off to the side. Milliardo had left the piloting room and gasped. Catherine heart ached as Milliardo picked up his little sister and began to cradle her. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he repeated gently to her. 

Catherine lowered her head and turned away feeling tears form in her eyes. She didn't want to cry though. She cried too often. A pair of hands rested on her shoulders making her turn. "Trowa" 

Mindfully he got her back on her feet and smiled sadly to her. "It's ok that big girls cry." With that Catherine buried her head into his shoulder, letting the tears come. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Milliardo cradled Relena in his arms. A dark shadow covered them and Milliardo looked up. "Heero" gripping Relena just a bit tighter. "You promised to keep her safe!" 

"But he did, brother." Relena protested pulling on her brother's arm gently, unable to see the agonizing look on Heero's face. "He did all he could do" 

"But it wasn't enough!" Milliardo immediately felt regretful for what he said seeing the sadness reflected in Heero's eyes as he looked down at Relena. "I'm sorry" he said forcing the words out. "I promised it to her too and didn't do much better" 

"Milliardo" She smiled weakly, her eyes unable to hide the pain she was feeling. 

"Do you have any paramedics on this ship?" Heero's voice interrupted. Milliardo nodded, find it hard to talk. Of course, she was in pain. Talk could be saved until later. 

Action was taken as the paramedics lifted Relena awkwardly onto a bed. Yet Relena's attention was not on them but Heero. She extended a hand for him, but he didn't move until she gave a small cry as the pain on her back increased. 

Heero held her hand oddly staring deep into Relena's eyes. _Yes?_

"Promise to not leave me until I wake up… if I do." 

"Don't say that. You'll be fine." Heero responded a bit too quickly and roughly. 

"Promise Heero," plead filled her eyes. 

Heero resisted the urge of emotions that wanted to boil over inside of him. "I promise Relena. I promise to stay until you awaken." 

With that she closed her eyes peacefully as the paramedics rolled her away. Heero closed his eyes. "Doctor O. Make sure you're there with Relena when they operate. They never operated on an… angel." 

Doctor O's eyes flashed at the word 'angel', but he nodded his understanding. "I'll also take care of the other victims too. They are not hurt, besides-" Doctor O threw a quick look at the paramedics, "they probably don't know how to care for them." 

Heero nodded and turned away from the group. "Thank you Doctor. I trust you will do your job well." The room was quiet as Heero walked away with the quiet sound of his footsteps until there was nothing at all. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Dorothy fell to her knees after listening to all this. Unlike Catherine, she did not shed a single tear but a tremor rang throughout her body. Warm arms encircled her making her look up. _Quatre._

"Life is tooth, claw and blood, Quatre. It's all dark, hopeless and stupid, just as I always known. I suppose that I've been foolish to ever think that I was wrong. People are only selfish and stupid. Why won't they learn? Why can't they learn from mistakes that others made? Why does everyone have to do the same mistake over and over?" 

"I suppose it's because people are proud creatures, but Dorothy… It's not all bad," 

Dorothy leaned her head against Quatre's chest. "Prove it" 

"Are you sure?" Dorothy looked up to see a strange teasing look on Quatre's face. 

"What do you mean by that?" 

"This," Quatre lowered his head gently kissing Dorothy. "Now, say it again." 

Dorothy blushed as she tried to compose herself. "People are only self-" Pause. "Not fair" 

"Thought so, besides you're a person so you wouldn't want to go around insulting yourself, would you?" 

"Injustice… I'm starting to sound like Wufei" Dorothy made a face. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Milliardo paced the hallway just outside a room where the paramedics held Relena and were busy at work. Earlier, they had thrown him out with the help of Doctor O saying that cursing and staring over their shoulder did nothing. 

"Milliardo, please stop it." Noin asked from a bench. She had her eyes closed and was massaging the one side of her forehead. Needless to say, the stress was getting to her. 

"I can't. What about the politicians? What about the reporters?" 

"Milliardo!!" Noin' eyes shot open. "That's what you're worried about?" Milliardo sighed. _No. I'm worried about so many things. I worry about my sister and how much is depended upon her. It isn't right nor healthy. Things that have been on my mind for so long ago are coming back… and my actions seem still incompetent. Having a leader keeps the people together, but it weakens society. The Society should be interdependent not depending on one person to keep the world together. For all people die, and the war's effort should, no, WILL last longer than Relena's lifetime. Trying to draw less attention to her by taking away her monarch position wasn't enough._

Milliardo turned back to the room. _D*mn right it wasn't enough. If the society wasn't all this dependent on her, we wouldn't be going through this trouble of pretending everything all fine and dandy._ When this was all over, he knew that he had some work to do. _I won't let another soul end up like me…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Heero opened the door to the Suit Room and walked in. He walked pasted all the suits, stopping once to throw a glance at Wing Zero. 

He nodded to the machine once, acknowledging its presents before walking away to a remote corner where there was a window with a sill. Easily he opened the window and closed his eyes for a moment, feeling the wind swarm into the pressured room. Groaning slightly as he sat down on the sill, leaning against the wall. He was sore all over, but he wasn't going to the doctors for help. He had taken care of his injuries himself. Bruises had their ointment. Cuts were bandaged. Physical wounds would heal. 

Slowly he placed a foot on the sill for support, and curled his back. He took a hand and rubbed the base of his neck. *You are not God* Heero let his shoulders shag just a bit. _I'm may not be God, but I'm not human_ *You are human* _How can you be so sure? If I am human, what was I during the War? How could I have killed an entire battlefield of men and still feel nothing?_ *Humans are composted of three things. You have them, therefore can be defined as human. No matter how deep they are buried, no matter how you try to deny* Heero sighed. 

_What are these three things?_ *Imperfection. Some would describe as being cursed with the inability to do everything perfect.* _When why was I called the Perfect Soldier? Why was the word 'Perfect' even invented?_ *Because you humans are so caught up in trying to be so. Humans always try to achieve more and more not knowing the limits until someone invited the limit - perfection. There is not such a thing as perfection in the human world* _So I am a fake?_ *Foolish human… you don't want to understand, do you? You are not perfect, but you are no fake. You are genuine, real…* Heero made no respond. 

*Next comes emotions* _We went through this already._ *Yet have you accepted it?* _I will accept what I see._ *So you haven't seen the emotion Relena shows towards you?* _Leave her out of this._ *When she part of everything? Is that reasonable?* _I hate you._

*Lastly comes acceptance… for what humans are and what they wish to be, they must learn how to accept or never be happy.* _Are you saying I'm unhappy?_ *Brilliant deduction Watson. What kind of person would sit in a darken room for days ALONE?* 

Heero didn't respond. Fact was he didn't know how, as he carefully tucked his head in, pulling his arms around himself. Heero looked down in surprised to find that his fingertips were trembling and were sweaty. He felt so cold. Slowly he curled himself into a tiny ball, as if he was trying to protect himself from something. _Stop… please. I don't want to hear anymore_. *The world stops for no one, Heero Yuy.* 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Onna, I don't see how you can work so hard" 

Sally turned away from the controls of the ship and found Wufei with his back against the wall, his eyes closed, his arms crossed, and a tiny smirk on his face. It was a position he was famous for which said "I don't care about life, so bring it on," or "Baka, if you don't understand what you are doing 101%, then ask me, unless you're too thick for that too" or "I don't get onnas and I probably never will." Like always. She turned back around to the controls. Sally knew that she was annoying him but he was doing the same to her. Ever since that… "incidence", he had ignored her. Well, it was pay back time. Besides what was he going to do in front of three other pilots? 

"Onna?" Sally winced but didn't respond. "Sally?" 

Sally's shoulder sagged with defeat. She couldn't ignore him when he acknowledged her. "You should talk" 

"What do you mean?" 

Sally spun around and whipped herself to her feet. "I mean when a certain someone who works all day trying to finish a paper that was due a week later, who follows up every single little thing, who demands everyone under him to dress a certain way, who thinks 'onnas' can't do anything but housework!" 

Sally covered her mouth realising what she said. She hadn't mean for all that to come out. Sharply she turned around pretending to be occupied with the controls. Yet she knew that Wufei hadn't left nor had the other pilots stop staring. 

"That's what you work so hard? Because I do?" 

"No Wufei. I do this because I want to for one. I want to help people, and the exact reason why I'm doing this is because I thought I could offer some help in getting Relena to the hospital." 

"But there's more isn't there." Sally turned slightly, trying to look at Wufei through the corner of her eye. He had stated that with assurance, as if it was fact. 

"I don't know what you mean" 

Wufei had enough of this little game. In three giant steps, he gripped the arms of the pilot seat and stared Sally in the eye. "Yes you do Sally. I'm talking about how you do all this work just to prove that onnas aren't for housework. First of all, I want to say that you're just tiring yourself out. Just look at you. You have bags under your eyes, you--" 

Sally lifted a hand to smack Wufei, but unfortunately he caught her hand. "Secondly, you don't need to prove anything, because I must admit that I'm not right." 

"What?!" Sally blinked her confusion at Wufei. Did he just say what she thought he did? 

"That's right Sally. I'm not always right about women. I'm not blind, I know when I'm wrong, especially when I see walking proof every day." 

Sally looked up at him. _Proof?_ She looked up at Wufei to find the gentlest loving eyes. "Wufei--?" Yet she quieted as Wufei placed two fingers on her lips as realization dawned. 

"Silly Onna" 

Sally glared at him. "HEY!" 

"Would you like Silly Sally better?" 

"NO!" 

Wufei ignored her, grinning, "Let's get this thing going now," 

"For Relena" 

"For everyone" 

"That's so sweet," muttered a female pilot, sighing dreamily. Sally laughed as Wufei bit his tongue, rolling his eyes. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Check her now" 

"She's got a broken arm and wing" 

"I'm a parametric not a vet! I just don't know how to handle this!" 

"Her pressure is plummeting! Her body isn't getting enough blood!" 

"I don't see any large wounds though, just the bones and bruises " 

"Get an X-ray for this girl, now!" 

"You get her arm and set it out of place, don't worry about the wing. I will try to handle it." 

"Gods no… she has interior damage. If we don't get to the hospital soon, she'll drown…" 

"Hang on Relena, please hang on…"   
  
  
  
**This is Tiffany, Pixie^A^'s friend. Pixie^A^ just recently sent me an email to post this and apologise to all of you for being so late. She left last week because her grandfather is dying. I'm not sure when she'll be back but just be patient and she'll eventually return all those emails. Thanks for understanding. (She also informs me that there is only about two or so chapters left.) **

   [1]: mailto:pixie_angel_girl@hotmail.com



End file.
